The Dark Deal
by bearhow
Summary: When you sell your soul to the devil, how is the contract collected? Beast Boy knows. Young Justice/Justice League Crossover.
1. Sparring

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! We're back with the forth story in the Titans Knights series. Book 1. Demon.**

 **First off a HUGE thank you to those who have given advice and helped me along with these stories. Who have supported me and provided great feedback. You guys make it all possible. Especially A-LionGleek, Adrisanne, QueenXCaramel, ZadArchie, Foamsatthmouth just to name a few.**

 **Go ahead and read review let me know what you think, I love feedback just like everyone else on this site so don't be shy.**

 **Summary of last time: Starfire decides to throw a Slumber Party after Raven, along with the Dragon Knight Drake, lose their powers. Everything is fine until one of the Seven Sins, Lust, crashes the party making the girls go crazy for the guys. Come to find out Lust was walking around looking like Jinx while the real Jinx lay dying. Later Raven is kidnapped and forced into a situation where she would have been attacked and defiled by Adonis. Thanks to some unlikely heroes, Raven is saved and Adonis captured.**

 **Real fast, the OC's.**

 **Drake Daniels: Can change into a dragon but lost his powers when he took Raven's. Main love interest for Kole Weathers.**

 **Landon: King of Demons.**

 **Carnus Valogneus: Demon torturer and killer. Has killed Aqualad (Garth), Hotspot, Argent, Jericho, and Herald.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 1: Sparring**

 **Themyscira**

Queen Hippolyta sat in the silence of her chambers reading a book and enjoying the warm afternoon sun shining through her white curtains. She sat sprawled out on her Chaise Lounging couch listening to the soothing sounds of nature coming from the outside. Well most of the sounds were from nature. In the distance she could hear the sounds of metal clashing, and women yelling and grunting as they trained to become better Amazon warriars for the defence of their city. She was deffinitely enjoying the quiet and peace that Themyscira had to offer.

Well sort of quiet.

From outside her chambers she could hear the sounds of shouting back and forth between her Amazonian guards and a younger familiar female voice, a rebellious voice she knew all too well. Queen Hippolyta took a deep breath, marked the place in her book, and prepared herself for what she had been dreading for the last three years.

Her chamber doors flung open and in stomped a young women with raven black hair, fair skin, and a warriors physique covered by a sleveless Chiton style white dress. Her sky blue eyes burning with anger that was focused on her mother figure.

"You've been intercepting my letters?!" The young girl shrieked waving a scrap of paper in her hand.

One of the guards ran after the girl. "I'm sorry your highness, we tried-"

"It's alright." Hippolyta held up a hand to silence her guard. "Please excuse us." The guard looked at her puzzled for a moment, but gave a short bow and exited the room leaving the two women alone. Hippolyta calmly turned to the raging girl. "Now Donna. What are you accusing me of?"

Donna seethed. "Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!" She shoved a worn piece of paper that was slightly burned into the queens face. "You've been intercepting letters addressed to me. I found this one by the incenerater."

Hippolyta kept her calm composure, and took a deep breath. "I wont lie to you. Yes I have been taking your letters and burning them."

Donna gawked at her mother figure. She knew it was true, but to hear her say it out loud only seemed to make her angrier. "How could you do this?" her voice came out as a whisper but still held the sting of betrayal.

Hippolyta remained calm. "I wanted to keep you safe from the that world. I apologize for the need to decieve you, but I will not apologize for keeping you safe."

If Donna wasn't angry before she was now. "Keeping me safe?! Do you have any idea what it's been like for me!? My friends have been on the front lines of battle, while I have been 'safe'!"

Hippolyta stood up now, but was still held her elegant calm composure keeping her chin high. "I know what has been going on out there, my child-"

"But do you know what has been happening with the people I care about the most? My friends?!" The queen silently met the gaze of the young amazon breathing evenly and giving no evidence of speaking. This of course gave Donna her answer. "You did, didn't you? You knew? YOU KNEW MY FRIENDS WERE DYING!"

"I'm sorry-"

"NO, YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY! One of my best friends was murdered in ice cold blood and you didn't tell me!" Donna felt hot tears sting the corners of her eyes.

The queen's expression seemed to soften slightly seeing the girl begin to break down. "Donna, this is what I have been protecting you from, I've been protecting you from the creature that took your friends life." Donna looked puzzled for a moment so the queen continued. "A demon from Hell. Not the Underworld, but Hell, and it spit out one of the most terrifying hellspawns this world has ever seen." She took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her mind and her breathing calm. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you go and something were to happen to you."

Donna wanted to scream again, to tell her she had no right to keep her from the people she cared about and leaving them alone to die. But hearing the sincerity of the old womens words she began to calm and see the reason her mother had. As if she was her real mother she just wanted to keep her safe, and alive, just as she had for her adoptive sister, Diana. It was Donna's turn to take a deep breath to center herself before she addressed the queen. "My queen. You have nothing to fear by my leaving."

Hippolyta tensed. "I have everything to fear, my child. Those...toxic sprits are not of this world and will stop at nothing until this it is as black as they are."

Donna approached the queen, taking the her hands gently. "Then isn't it up to me to make sure that doesn't happen?"

The old queen looked down at the young girl she came to except as her daughter, then she did something that Donna had never seen her do, not even to her surrogate sister, Diana. She wrapped the young girl in a hug and began to bathe the crook of Donna's neck with her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Titans Tower.**

The Titan resident Mistriss of Magic felt a slight chill run across her body. Sleep still heavy over her eyes she grumbled while reaching out for a blanket to wrap around her. Her pale hand met something that was familiar, but wasn't her usual blanket. She began to fiddle with the fabric between her fingers and found that it felt oddly like spandex.

Spandex?

Hesitantly she cracked her eyes open and was met by a purple and black spandex uniform. She stopped breathing momentarily as her eyes slowly moved up to see what, or who owned the particular fabric. Her eyes found a boyishly handsome face nuzzled just above her forehead, a very green boyishly handsome face. Her mind picked through the files in her memory and remembered asking the green boy to stay the night with her until she fell asleep. Although she could have sworn he was in the form of a cat, and supposed to leave. Why was he human? Why was he still here? And more importantly...why did she not care?

Examining her situtation further she found that her right hand was on his chest while her other hand was tucked under her chin. His chin was nestled just above her Chakra gemstone and his arms wrapped tenderly around her waist. She had never in her life been held like this, or thought she would ever be held like this and it gave her a sense of safety and...arousal.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought, filling her skull with a headache inducing dose of sunlight. Yet with this foreign feeling swarming in her mind and body she couldn't find it in herself to pull away. She felt comfortable, content, safe, and more importantly desired. Man what do I have to do to feel like this all the time? And that's when she was struck by an interesting thought.

Was she... falling for him?

 _ **Beast Boy?! Not possible right? I mean, he's Beast Boy? The immature, stupid, cute, sweet...**_

She thought back, as far back as she could. The first instance that came to mind though was how last night he saved her life by catching her before she fell. She let out a small laugh at the thought. He had always been catching her. Catching her before she fell into lonliness by inviting her to do pointless, and stupid activities. Catching her before she fell into heartbreak by reminding her she wasn't alone. Catching her before she fell into hopelessness by giving her something as worthless as a tiny penny. Catching her before she fell to her own fear when he helped her face her father not once, but twice. Catching her from the belief that she hated children only to find one the of purest joys she had ever known being with "her" kids. This man in front of her will always be there to catch her before she fell.

 _ **Yup...It's true...damn it.**_

Beast Boy shifted slightly which caused him to pull her closer to himself. She stared with wide violet eyes as his chest came closer to her face until her nose rested centimeters from his heart. She could hear his heart beat like a metronome helping to lull her back to sleep.

She let out a sigh, and one word.

"Meh." and went back to sleep.

A couple hours later there was a loud knocking on her door.

In one panicked motion she pushed against the changelings chest until he was off of her queen sized bed. He hit the floor with a thud and a grunt, but she ignored it and turned to the door.

"What? Who is it? What do you want?" Damn, she had forgotten she didn't have her powers (1) so her words came out more panicky then normal.

"Raven?" On the other side of the door came the voice of her team leader Robin, the Boy Wonder. She sighed a sigh of relief. If there was anyone she would rather have stumble on her cuddling with Beast Boy, it was him. Starfire would never have stopped squealing about it, and Cyborg would never stop teasing her about it. Robin would at least be somewhat of an adult about this. Still she didn't want him to find out.

"Uh...I was hoping to work with you the training room before dinner to work on your hand to hand skills." Robin said from the other side of the door. Beast Boy moaned from his spot on the floor and was loud enough for Robin to hear. "Raven...what was that?"

"Squeaky floorboard." she answered quickly her eyes darting back and forth.

"...Raven we don't have floorboards-"

"Time of the month Robin!" Her eyes popped at what she had just confessed to. It wasn't true, but it was a sure way to get a male to drop any subject.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well 'nough said...so uh are you able to train later-"

"Yes yes, I'll meet you there, you can go now!" Another moan came from Beast Boy as he pulled his upper body onto her bed. Raven flew over to his mouth slapping her hand over it.

"..Okay..uh...see you there..."

"Cramps! Cramps! Arrrrrrrrhhhh." Raven remained frozen in place, with her hand still over the shape shifters mouth. His eyes were red from sleep and confusion, but she ignored him for the moment listening intently towards the door. When she didn't hear anything coming from the other side she relaxed letting her hand drop from his mouth. Her head slumped onto her bed with her hand dangling off the edge.

Beast Boy felt dizzy and groggy. "What happened?" he said holding his head.

Raven groaned, but pulled her head up and put her chin in the palm of her hand leaning on her elbow. "You fell asleep as a cat and woke up as a human. Care to explain?" She glared at him, hoping the fact that she enjoyed his human embrace didn't show on her face.

Beast Boy looked around confused. She could see it start to click in his mind that he wasn't in his room causing him to get a slight look of fear in his eyes. She pulled herself up so that she sat on her knees and folded her arms over her chest. She raised a brow slightly, amused by the look on his face, but she had to stay mad.

"Ra-Rave-Raven I have...I don't know...Why am I..." He stuttered as more wakefullness came over him, mixed with fear.

She bit her tounge trying not to laugh, he clearly didn't remember how he got there and was too tired to try and focus on last night. At least for now, she was sure it would come back to him eventually, so she decided to play with him.

"Tell you what. You try to figure it out, but go figure it out in your room."

Beast Boy looked up at her with more confusion. "You mean your not going to kill me?" Raven rolled her eyes and headed for her closet beginning to grab her workout clothes for her training with Robin.

"Just go to your room now, and I'll explain later if you still haven't figured it out." She looked back at the changeling before she left her room. He was groggily on her bed with his head on his crossed arms. She made sure he didn't see her smile as she went to get ready.

 _ **Sparring with Robin...yaaaaaaaay...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the years a lot of different modifications had been made to the Titans Tower, but nothing was more controversial then added security cameras to the individual Titans rooms. It was a tense subject regardless of how well the Titans trusted each other, the idea of cameras in each room was not ideal for any of them. After about a week of discussing it they finally had cameras inserted into the bedrooms, but a lot of contingencies had to be put in place. For starters the cameras were not on the moniters in the security room, but had to be specifically accessed with a password only Robin and Cyborg Knew. Secondly and it went without saying the camera would only be used in case of an emergency.

If anyone had been watching the cameras in Raven's room they would have noticed something odd happening with the resident shape shifter.

In the middle of the night you could see a small green cat perk up its head and wander to the large window of her room. She visibly shivered once the green Tabby Cat had left, but she just curled into a tighter ball and continued on with sleep. Once at the window, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form and began to stare out the window towards Jump City, and there he stayed until the wee hours of the morning. Once the first bit of sunlight began to tickle the horizan, the changeling turned and went back to the bed, taking his position next to the demoness. He wrapped his arms around her which she responded by snuggling closer to him, a wide smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg and Bumblee Bee stood off to the side looking over their unconscious friend. The surgical team that had been working on her for the past few hours had just recently left and the sorceress wasn't any better. To be honest there was nothing that they could do for her at this point but keep her alive. She had tubes and wires coming in and out of her body, her chest rising and falling as a machine did her breathing for her while another one fed her body nurtients. Various equipment beeped, lit up, and hummed as they fought to keep the young girl alive, but in all honesty it wasn't the machines doing the work. (2)

Once the doctors left with their equipment, and leaving behind the bad news, Bumble Bee and Cyborg went with a less scientific approach. Immediately they grabbed the red-headed witch and the daughter of the Justice League member, Zatanna, and brought them both into the Medical wing. Currently they were standing back as the two spellcasters went about their work.

Cyborg paced slightly with his massive arms crossed across his chest, Bumble Bee seemed to be struggling with something in the corners of her mind. Noticing her inner turmoil Cyborg addressed her.

"You alright Bee?"

She shrugged. Over the years since Jinx had switched sides she had grown to like the sorceress, she even thought her and Wally were cute together at some point. She was quite shocked hearing they were on a break.

"I'm debating whether or not to tell my team about Jinx." she said finally.

"Well don't you think they should know? At least Wally? Kole already contacted Red Star about Jinx and they'll be on their way tomorrow morning."

Bumble Bee nodded taking a deep breath. "In that case I'll call my team and have them come by in the morning as well. Once they get here Terra and I will go back to Steele City."

Cyborg stopped pacing. "Terra? Why?"

Bumble Bee turned to face him. "Rob and I spoke this morning once he got back from the hospital about her. She wants to become a Titan again, but Robin is afraid the bias your team has against her will cloud your judgement about her true intentions." Cyborg gave a half shrug indicating she was right. Terra simply had to much history with them and they would probably not give her a fair chance. "So Rob, Terra and I decided to let her stay with us in Steele City and she'll be working with us."

Cyborg gave a satisfied nod. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Being with us would be setting her up to fail anyways. At least this way she has a chance."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I know all about what she did to you guys and so on, but I don't have as bad a history."

Before either of them could speak again their attention was drawn to the spellcasters as they finished looking over their unconscious friend. Cyborg always thought of magic as something beautiful to watch, much like watching a light show, and the same could be said about the spectical that the red headed witch put on. Her hands were glowing an ice blue, much like Raven's healing power, along with the Chakra in the center of her forehead glowing a soft fuschia. Her power subsided into the recesses of her mind and she stepped away from Jinx.

Zatanna stood next to her and wore the same solemn expression.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you don't have good news." Cyborg deduced.

Malundra was the first to speak. "Unfortunately the surgeon wasn't exagerating in his diagnosis. There is no reason Jinx should be alive right now. Her insides are ribbons, her organs are being held together by duct tape and paper clips," she stopped for a moment, "I give her a few days at most, and that's being generous."

Bumble Bee gasped while Cyborg gave the witch a blank stare. Looking over to Zatanna she gave a mournfull nod showing that she agreed with what the elder enchantress had said.

"Is there nothing?" Cyborg asked barely above a whisper. "No healing magic or anything?"

Malundra shook her head. "My healing magic is conditional. If I were to try to heal this girl I would have to take her injuries upon myself. That being the case I would be dead long before I would have a chance to finish."

"The same could be said about my healing power." said Zatanna. "Though not as extensive as Malundra here, but I wouldn't be able to."

"What if you tried it together?" Bumble Bee asked.

Zatanna looked to Malundra with a hopeful expression. Malundra only shook her head. "Our magic is to dissimilar. If we tried a combined effert we could kill her and ourselves in the process, and that's not including her magic. All three of ours combined could have dire consequences."

Cyborg wasn't going to give up just yet. "What about Raven? Yeah she's powerless now, but maybe she has a spellbook or something that might work?"

Malundra thought for a moment, this giving them some hope. "Maybe. We can go ask, but I'm not aware of any magic that could be poweful enough. At this point the most I can do is heal her in stages, but even then it's a long shot."

Both Titans glanced at each other, at this point it was the only option they had. "Alright then, lets go see Raven. Hopefully she has something we can use." With hopeful spirits they left the medical bay leaving Jinx alone waiting to be awakened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy paced his bedroom as he tried to focus on the mornings events. He remembered going to bed with Raven in the form of a cat, and yet when he woke up this morning he was human. Granted their were occasions were he went to sleep and woke up as a different animal, or vica versa, but this was just embarressing. However thinking back on it, Raven didn't seem mad or anything, rather she seemed more flustered and just as embarressed as he was.

But what did this mean?

She told him a while back she just wanted to be friends, but friends didn't cuddle with each other right? (3) He remembered taking in the scent of jasmine, and lavender and it was heaven for him, and only seemed to further fan the flames of his undying...care? Friendship? Love? Did he love her? To be honest he didn't even know what love was? He thought he did once upon a time.

He thought back at his relationship with the demoness. After everthing they have been through, did he love her? He remembered when she said he was "kind of" funny. No one ever said he was funny before, ever, true she hadn't said it since but at least she said it and that was all that mattered. Of course the pink Raven in her mind said he was funny, did that count. He remembered how she wanted to fight off her father in her mind alone and he and Cyborg wouldn't have it. She was there friend, and whether she liked it or not they were going to help her, he had to.

He learened how to read people early on and he knew that Raven was a beautiful person both inside and out, regardless if she was born half demon. He never saw a demon, a gem, or a portal to let in the worlds worst evil, he always just saw an introverted girl who secretly didn't want to be alone. Over the years he fell for her, and he fell hard. A small smile came to his face. Sure he fell for her, but did he love her?

He sat in his bottom bunk putting his head in his hands in frustration, he never knew the love for another person before. Well he felt the love of family members, but not a lovers love.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. "Come in." The door swished open and with a woosh Starfire entered his dwellings, with a disoriented Kole in tow.

"Friend Beast Boy, you must occompany us to the room of training."

Beast Boy looked quizically at the two girls, Kole looking just as confused as he did. "Uh...why?"

"It is customery on earth for those to watch their prospective mates engage in physical activity. I have done this before watching friend Robin as he works himself out so that I may have the feeling of little insects in my nine stomachs. Since Robin is with friends Drake and Raven I have brought Kole along so that she may gaze upon Drake working out. I suggest you do the same."

Kole was blusing horribly trying to wriggle out of the aliens grasp, but she held firm. "Star, I don't want to go ogle Drake while he works out." she said timidly.

Beast Boy however was torn between his two brains. His upstairs brain told him that he should stay in his room, play video games and don't go anywhere near the gym. However his downstairs brain told him to get the hell over there!

"Um...well...Star...I..." Starfire grabbed his hand before he could say or do anything else...just like his downstairs brain planned.

"Starfire, I'm not comfortable just watching him work out." Kole whined in a pleaded tone of voice.

Starfire slowed down as the training room came into view. They could hear a familiar echo of gloved hands being thrown against focus pads as they came closer. "Believe me friend Kole, you are going to want to watch Drake working out." she said with a michevious grin.

Starfire flew through the open door of the training room. "Starfire I don't waaa..." Stepping into the gym area they saw it was only occupied by three individuals inside of a sparring area. Robin stood in the corner of the sparring ring dressed in a white wife beater and black workout pants. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the the two inside the ring. Drake Daniels was dress in a black wife beater that hugged his muscular frame tightly. His hands were up and gloved in focus pads which were being pummeled by the protected hands of the powerless demoness.

Kole's mouth dropped slightly, even though Drake still wore a shirt she could still make out the muscle underneath, but at least she could see his bare arms in all their muscular glory. Each punch from Raven was met by a solid wall of biceps and triceps that Kole couldn't help but let her inner schoolgirl squeal at the sight. Starfire may have been proud of herself for suggesting this, but she was to busy watching the quiet calm of the Boy Wonder as his arms crossed his firm chest. He wasn't as muscular as Cyborg or Drake, but Starfire could easily imagine herself safe in those arms.

Starfire and Kole may have been staring at the two men, but Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off the demoness.

She was dressed in black basketball shorts and a black training bra...Yup, just a black training bra. Beast Boy glanced over to one of the ropes around the ring and saw a big black t-shirt he assumed was hers. Beast Boy couldn't help but watch the girl throw jab after jab, her muscles tensing with each strike, her tight stomach riplling with muscle as she twisted from side to side. The changeling could see her face clearly as her hair-which had gotten longer by the way-was tied back in a ponytail, but the most alluring of this sight, was the sweat dripping down her body. The little droplets of salty water gave her pale skin a silver shimmer to her that Beast Boy couldn't look away from.

It wasn't until the slapping finally ended that the three onlockers were brought from their stuper and were brought back to earth. Although Beast Boy was immediately distracted again when the exertion of Raven's workout caused her chest to rise and fall as she tried to get air into her lungs. The black training bra hugging her breasts nicely giving them a full shape, once again shimmering a soft silver from the sweat.

Beast Boy felt like falling to his knees and thanking God he was a man.

Raven removed her gloves tossing them to the side. "Nice job Raven, your form looked good from my angle." Only Robin could say things like that and not have it meant as a double entendre.

"She has a problem using all of her force on each strike though." Drake said removing the focus pads.

Raven grabbed her shirt that was hanging over the rope. "So what do I need to work on?"

"Well, we'll get to that later. Were probably going to work on teaching you some basic kickboxing along with some Tai Chi." Robin said.

Raven perked at the Tai Chi part. She had actually been meaning to try Tai Chi or some form of Yoga as a means of meditation so there was a double use that she was excited for.

Throughout there workout though they failed to notice they had an audience, at least until out of the corner of his eye Drake could see the young pinket watching them.

"Looks like we have guests." Drake sent a smile to Kole making her face reden slightly. Drake finally admitted to himself that he was ready to try and make a connection with someone outside of the usual fighting, and battle planning. He seemed to like Kole. She was sweet, kind, innocent, and everything he didn't see in himself.

Robin turned and met the gaze of the alien princess who sent him a soft caring smile. Robin wasn't the flashy type, but he unconsciously found himself puffing out his chest slightly hoping she would notice. And she did.

Raven however, once she turned around, hurridly used the shirt in her hands to cover herself, a blush forming from her colloarbone and creeping up her face. She hadn't planned on removing her shirt to spar, she was just getting so warm and uncomfortable that she took it off to be more flexible. For some reason she trusted Robin and Drake not to make a big deal about it, but Beast Boy and Starfire were a different story. Starfire would gush that she was finally showing some skin, and Beast Boy _ **...hmmmmm, NO!**_ She quickly put her shirt on much to Beast Boys dissapointment.

She exited the ring and stomped over to her unwanted audience. "What are you doing here?" she growled, more to Beast Boy, she knew why the other two were there.

Before Beast Boy could answer they were interrupted by a loud, "YO RAE!" Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Malundra and Zatanna entered into the training room and headed for the demoness. "Hey we have a question for ya?" he asked.

"SHHHHHH!" Starfire put a finger to her lips and was looking at the sparring ring. Everyone forgot the reasons they were there to stare at the two in the ring. Robin and Drake were doing various stretches while simultaniously sizing each other up. Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, since you love ringing the bell could you ring it for us?"

Beast Boy stared at his team leader confused for a moment, then over to the powerless Dragon Knight, when slowly it started coming to him. "...Dude..."

Cyborg was by his side, apparently deducing the same thing his best friend just figured out. "...Dude..."

"...Dragon Knight, Badass Warrior..." Beast Boy started

"...Versus Robin, Boy Wonder, and Protege to the Batman..." Cyborg continued, he and the shape shifter getting more and more excited.

"IN A SPARRING MATCH!" Both Teens shouted in unison. Beast Boy headed for the bell while the two in the ring continued to circle each other.

"Dude! The match of the century! Whose got a camera!?" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg was by his side just as fanboyish at the possible epic showdown about to take place.

Ignoring the two, Robin smirked at his opponent. "You think you can handle sparring without your powers?"

Drake shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see. Hopefully I paid enough attention to those days my teachers made me train without my powers for a day. Sometimes a whole week." They stopped moving and faced each other.

"Well may the best man win." Robin said narrowing his eyes and smirking widely.

"Or half man." Drake began to lower himself in anticipation of the bell.

Beast Boy, and Cyborg grabbed the string to the bell as the girls stood back, a mixture of feelings flowing through them. It didn't matter though as the two boys pulled on the bell with all of their might.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you were a citizen in Jump City you were used to odd things on a regular basis. Giant stone men rampaging through the city. A washed up magician using magic to rob various jewelry stores and banks. Giant moths, and different rampaging monsters. Yup status quo for the citizens of Jump. Even if these things were strange to some it was still expected to a certain degree.

What wasn't expected was enjoying a meal with your wife and it being interrupted by a round half naked man, with greassy orange hair, bleeding from different slashes, cuts, and stab wounds all over his body. People screamed calling 911 asking for an ambulance to help a man who was bleeding and was begging for help. Amongst his ramblings it sounded like he was asking to be saved from a man with white eyes, before passing out from his injuries.

 _ **1\. Slumber Party. Chapter 4: Uh Oh.**_

 _ **2\. Slumber Party. Chapter 10: Lust**_

 _ **3\. Temptation. Chapter 5: Teaching the Titans**_

 **Hope you all read and review, it makes my heart feel good after all.**

 **Next time we'll see who our mystery victim is as well as see who won the sparring match between Robin, Boy Wonder, and Drake Daniels the Dragon Knight.**

 **See ya then :)**


	2. Freak Out!

**Chapter 2: Freak Out!**

The deafening sound of the bell being rung over and over again filled the training room. Beast Boy was a few pulls away from pulling the string clean off the bell trying to stop the combat going on in the center ring. Looking up at the nearby clock he noticed that fifteen minutes had gone by since the sparring began, however it was clear to everyone watching, that the two boys were not backing down. No matter how beaten they were. It was a unanimous decision by their spectators to put a stop to the carnage taking place. Finally the two warriors seperated going to their individual corners.

Robin stood with his fists up by his face ready to go for another round. However he tried to ignore the shaking in his legs, the quivering in his arms, the pounding of his own blood that flowed to his individual bruises that now decorated his body. One of his eyes had swollen shut, and his wife beater was ripped in various places and stained with blood. His breath coming out ragged as his chest heaved over bruised ribs.

Drake stood on the other side, his fists up mirroring Robin's stance. Drake however was more bruised and beaten then his opponent since during the match he made little to no effort in dodging any of Robins attacks. However it worked in his favor, without waisting energy trying to dodge the strikes, he had more energy to throw a kick or a punch. However if he couldn't block an attack he simply took the hit. Now he found himself in his corner, wobbly, but ready to go again. What he wouldn't give for some dragon healing power right about now.

"Dude's I'm ringing the bell! That means stop!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes! Please enough with the combat please." Starfire begged as she floated towards them.

Pride kept the two men on their feet, but fatigue brought them right down. WIth a loud crash they both collapsed in a heap of sweat, blood and pain. Starfire didn't waste a second as she went to her team leader, who was supine staring up at the ceiling, taking in large breaths and wincing every time he did. Drake was leaning against one of the poles that held up the ropes, staring down at the mat as the pain rippled through his body. However his agony was forgotten when he felt the familiar presence of Kole coming close to him. Looking over with his sweat filled eyes he could just barely make her out in her soft pink turtle neck t-shirt light blue jeans and wedge heeled sandles. Now if only he could see her gorgeous blue eyes clearly.

"Drake what hurts?" she asked looking him over.

Drake let out a laugh that hurt his sides. "I think it will be a shorter list if you asked me what didn't hurt."

Starfire gently craddled the head of the Boy Wonder who gave her a small smile. "Did I win?" he asked.

"Well," Cyborg was by his side as well, "your not dead so that's a good thing I guess."

"Their not dead because their bodies made them stop." Raven snapped. "I swear all men are alike always trying to prove who has the bigger manhood." She shook her head at the poor boys feeling little to no pity for them.

"Gotta admit though," Beast Boy was looking over Drake on the other side, "That was one epic fight."

Both Drake and Robin let out a laugh that made them both hurt. Beast Boy was right, it was epic in every sense of the word.

The Titans were used to Robin's fighting style, sort of a mix between acrobatics and martial art, considering he mastered almost all of the prime fighting styles. He was limber, fast, and was easily one of the best fighters the Titans had ever seen. Drake's fighting style on the other hand didn't look like martial arts per say, more like a combination of boxing, karate, and mixed martial arts. The most surprising thing about Drake was the fact that his stance was solid. On a few occasions Robin tried to trip him up only to find the powerless knight was immoveable. Another thing about Drake was his strength, even without his powers, and slightly holding back, one punch or kick would knock the Boy Wonder for a painful loop.

All in all it was a good fight, and both parties were happy with calling it a draw.

Malundra approached Drake who had Kole and Beast Boy looking over him. She had her arms crossed and a dissappointed scowl on her face.

"I'm considering whether or not to heal you." she said firmly.

Drake chuckled again looking over to his down sparring partner. Zatanna was already kneeling over him, her hands glowing with healing magic. "You wouldn't let me suffer now would ya?" Malundra looked back to Robin being healed and with a roll of her eyes began to heal Drake as well.

"Your lucky your powerless otherwise I couldn't heal you." she mumbled.

Drake let out a laugh that was more of a sound then am actual laugh. "If I wasn't powerless I'd do this myself."

"Well while your doing that," Beast Boy hopped to his feet, "I'm gonna go order some pizza's." Beast Boy announced.

"HEY! None of that veggie crap!" Cyborg shouted running after the changeling who let out a laugh.

Zatanna was just about finished healing Robin when Raven got her attention. "Hey what did you guys need to talk to me about?"

Zatanna glanced up from her work. "We were wondering if you had any texts on healing. Jinx is in very bad shape and we're going to need some extra muscle." She said referring to her and the red head.

"Sure I don't mind. I'll have to shower and get cleaned up but go ahead and help yourselves." Zatanna gave the demoness a small smile and continued healing the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Everyone was in the common room enjoying a good slice of pizza of different varieties. Beast Boy had gotten his signiture veggie pizza while Cyborg was able to get his meat lovers. The rest of the pizza's were your basic pepperoni and cheese. Needless to say the two best friends began their usual "meat vs tofu" fight much to the chagrin of their roommates who hung their heads in embarressment. It wasn't long before the two began to outsource to the others in the tower which side they were on. The original Titans had long since held their own positions so the two moved on to the others. So far Bumble Bee, Drake, Rose, and Terra were on Cyborg's side, while Kole and Malundra were on Beast Boy's. To clarify however they wouldn't eat any of Beast Boy's tofu, but they didn't like the idea of murdering animals either.

Seeing as how the girl he was trying to win over was on the "meat is murder" side, Drake had to make mention of the fact that he HAD to eat meat. With a roll of her eyes she accepted his explaination then continued with her cheese pizza, leaving a guilty Dragon Knight to look over his Meat lovers.

However it was noted that Robin was not present during this debate at least not until it was finished. Lucky him.

Robin came through the large hole in the wall, back in uniform, and had his leader face on.

"Alright guys I have assignments to hand out." he announced.

The group looked at him with odd looks met with groans. "Dude isn't it kinda late for assignments?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. Even if the others felt the same way they didn't voice their opinions so Robin chalked it up to just Beast Boy's laziness. "It's only 6:30? It's not to late. Besides I have things that need to be done. For starters," he turned to Cyborg, "I need you to get working on fixing this door." He gestured to the hole were the double doors were supposed to go. "Even if it's just a patch job, we need something."

"Yeah I can do that, but I have something I need to take care of first."

Robin furrowed his brow, but Cyborg passed him a pleading look that melted his leader heart. He shook his head, "Fine, and since you spoke up Beast Boy the next one is yours."

"Awe come oooooooooon." he whined eliciting a snicker from Cyborg.

"I got a call from detective Wallace a few minutes ago. A patient was admitted to Jump City Hospital a while ago and he said it concerns the Titans."

This caused everyone to look up from their food. "Is everything ok?" Beast Boy asked, his childish behavior vanishing.

Robin shrugged. "He couldn't give me to much information over the phone, but he said we needed to be there. So I'm sending you and Raven down to look into it."

Raven almost choked. "Uh . . . for a second there I thought you said Raven."

"I did," clearly all joking was aside, but he did soften explaining his reasoning, "I want to make sure your still feeling useful even without your powers."

She was about to complain, but shoved the rest of her pizza into her mouth instead. It was sweet of him to consider her feelings so she allowed it to happen. Plus it seemed more of a reflex to outcry when paired with Beast Boy. **_I need to work on that_**.

"Kole and Bumble Bee what did your teams say?" Robin turned to them.

Bumble Bee started. "My team will be here in the morning, then me and Terra will head back to Steele City as soon as that's done. As far as I know Mas Y Menos are staying behind but Speedy and Wally will be here." Robin nodded in understanding then turned to Kole.

"They'll be here in the morning as well. WildeBeest will be staying behind while Red Star and Gnark will fly here." she answered.

"Perfect." Robin turned to Malundra and Zatanna. "You two will be going through Raven's books correct?"

They nodded. "If Drake joins us it will go by faster." Malundra mentioned. Terra glanced at her adoptive mother then at Drake, who looked oddly at the witch.

"I actually have something I need Drake for, but can Rose help you?" He gestured to the white haired girl.

"Actually I have an assignment that Landon needs me for." Rose noticed that not a lot of the boys were staring in her direction, although since she was showing off her tight leather clad cleavage she assumed everyone wanted to avoid awekwardness. She shrugged it off and continues eating.

He cleared his throat and moved on. "I can see if any of my Tameraneon remedies will help." Starfire offered, not noticing the Boy Wonder stare at the white haired girls breasts.

"Alright then it's settled. Starfire will be with you guys." he motioned to the spellcasters. "Alright then. Titans, and friends. GO!" He didn't need to shout that part.

* * *

Cyborg ran through the conversation in his head as he drove the T-car down the street of the suburban neighborhood, his stomach twisting into different shapes the closer he got to his destination. But seriously how was he supposed to explain to her the situation? Yeah the girl who saw was actually an embodiment of the sin Lust and was trying to suduce everyone in the tower by changing into Jinx, whom he had a crush on back in the day?

. . . . Wow that sounded so much worse.

He had called and called with no response, so he was left with only one other option.

His stomach began doing flip flops when he saw the blonde blue-eyed beauty walking back and forth between her car and her home, placing packed bags into the trunk. What was she doing? Where was she going? He didn't have time to think of the answers. He sped up making sure to park his car right behind hers and leapt from the drivers seat.

"Sarah wait!" The girl in question spun around, already halfway back to her house for more of her lugage when he tore out of his car.

"Cyborg? W-what are you doing here?"

"Sarah I've been . . . trying to call you." he said slightly out of breath.

"O-Oh yeah I've been busy," Nervously she placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Cyborg sighed, a pang of guilt stabing his heart, "Look I know what you saw and-"

"-No-no, it's okay, ya know whatever you do in your spare time, is fine-"

"-Sarah I-It wasn't what it looked, like th-that was just a friend of mine." **_Dear god seriously?_**

Her face twisted into an expression that told him that she wasn't buying his story. "Come on Cyborg, 'friends' don't prance around in lingerie like that."

"No . . It . . it's . . . complicated . . ."

Sarah turned back to the doorway of her home, "I'm sure it is, and I wish you the best, but I have to get ready to go."

"Go?" he hurried after her, "Go where?"

"I'm getting ready for an interview for San Deigo University, and I'll be spending the week there to look for jobs, and housing."

"Sarah wait!" She didn't turn to face him, but did stop at the doorway, "I know it looks bad, and I know I haven't given you a lot of reason to believe me, but all I ask is that you give me just an hour to explain, you can time me if you want, just . . . give me a chance . . "

Cyborg couldn't see her face, but her posture indicated that she was at least thinking about it. Finally she did a small turn of her head so he could see just the left eye, "My interview is tomorrow morning . . . but I can come back for some coffee tomorrow night."

Excitement and relief ignited in his chest, but he kept it hidden as best he could. "Okay, that, uh, sounds good. I'll see ya tomorrow night."

Once again she didn't turn all the way around to face him, but just enough so that he could see her smile, "See ya then," and she disappeared inside her home, but Cyborg waited until he was back at his car before giving an loud, "BOO-YAH!"

* * *

 **Beast Boy/Raven. Jump City Hospital.**

Beast Boy in the form of a Pterodactyl flew towards the hospital at a much different pace then he was used to. Normally he would have charged towards his destination like a bat out of hell in order to get there in record time, this of course was blamed on his competitive nature, and also the reason Cyborg never let him drive. This time he had to be mindful of his precious cargo currently wrapping her arms around his scaly neck.

Raven always enjoyed levitating, flying or whatever she called it, but only on her own terms. Sure she didn't mind the T-ship, Cyborg drove after all, but being on the back of a flying creature with a mind of it's own-and that term is used generously-was a much different experience. However she was very greatful he mindful of her, taking his time and being gentle, further validation that Raven could see herself falling for the sweet Pterodactyl-er-changeling.

With the hospital in view the winged reptile gingerly began it's descent, this for some reason caused his passenger to tighten her grip around his neck. The Pterodactyl landed like a leaf on all four limbs before shifting back into his human form. Even though they were there and in one piece, the demoness still had her arms around the changeling's neck.

"Okay Rae we're here." he said patting her arm signaling to her that she could let go, even though he was fully aware of how tightly she was pressed against him. He was glad it wasn't the other way around otherwise that would have made for an awkward conversation.

She scoffed. "I can see that moron."

He only laughed at her so-called insult. "Well...you can let go then."

"I know I'm not stupid." she shot back, yet her arms refused to disconnect themselves from his neck.

"...Any minute now..." He tried to hold back his laughter knowing that would only aggravate her more.

Finally her annoyance and pride fell to humility seeing the situation they were in. "I um...can't let go..." Beast Boy laughed loudly before gently pulling her arms off of him.

She wiggled her hands and arms getting blood flow to them. "Thanks." she muttered already heading towards the sliding doors of the hospital.

"YOUR WELCOME RAVEN!" he said loudly for all the world to hear.

Then froze.

XXXXXXXX

Doctor Rober Owens just finished his shift at the hospital and was time for him to head home. The stocky balding man was on his phone with his wife letting her know he would be a little late getting home. Anyone that would be listening to this conversation would find it odd that he would be late seeing as how he was leaving now. He ended the phone call and adjusted his glasses as he got into his Mercedes-Benz. He gave a bright chubby smile to the beautiful face of...not his wife, but the head nurse.

"You ready to go, Doctor?" she said in a seducing tone.

He licked his lips. "Oh you know it sweetness." He turned towards his window as he pulled his seatbelt down. "So do you want to go to the usual place of chage it-" Looking back at his misstress he let out a scream. Her face was becoming destorted and hideous like it was made of puddy and someone was stretching it into odd shapes. All noise was drowned out except for the raspy gasping coming from her squeezed throat.

Doctor Owens opened his car door leaping out of it. First that nightmare last night and now this, he thought to himself as he sprinted away from his car and a confused nurse calling after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven was halfway to the elevater when she noticed she was one changeling short. She rolled her eyes and went back outside assuming he was telling everyone how the gothic emotionless empath had said "Thank you" to him.

 _ **He's lucky he's cute**_ , she growled to herself. Seeing him outside just on the other side of the glass sliding doors she smirked to herself seeing that she was at least half right. He was still outside but just looking out into the distance towards the parking lot. She raised a brow as the doors opened.

"Beast Boy?" she called, but he made no movement. She got closer. "Beast Boy!" As if snapping out of a trance he blinked a few times and looked back to his companion. She looked annoyed at first then slightly concerened.

"What's up Rae?" he asked shaking off the odd feeling.

She looked him over quietly for a moment, wishing for her powers. "Come on. You were just standing out here?"

Beast Boy looked around nonchalantly. "Huh? Weird. Well lets get going." He brushed by her heading into the hospital leaving her to stand there and contimplate what she just saw. She couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but she could have sworn before he turned around to look at her his eyes weren't their normal emerald green, but blood red.

XXXXXXX

The victim they were called to look in on was on the third floor of the hospital, which was were Detective Wallace would be waiting for them. Looking at her companion, Raven tried to think of why he was acting the way he was. At the moment he seemed his normal happy go lucky self, where was this kid a few moments ago?

"Rae?" She blinked realizing he was calling her name. "You alright? Your kinda dazing out there?"

"Yeah." she lied and to her luck the elevater doors parted and she stepped onto their floor. Once they got to there, Beast Boy led the way walking down the rows of hospital rooms till the found the man they were looking for. The large, bald, intimidating Detective with a scowl that would make Raven proud and a no nonsense attitude waited for them. Wallace looked towards the uncoming Titans, noticing that there was only Beast Boy and Raven, and something seemed different about the changeling, but he shrugged it off and shook hands of both of the Titans.

"So you have someone for us to see?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him oddly this time for a different reason. Was he taking charge? He never took charge.

"Yup." Wallace wasn't used to this new Beast Boy taking the initiative. "This way." He led them down a hallway until they came the room they were looking for. The walls of the rooms were windows with sliding doors so it was easy to see into the rooms and see who the victim was. Looking in it was difficult to tell who it was at first seeing as how they were bandaged. However it became clear when they recognized the greasy orange hair, the rounnd freckled face, and heavy set body.

"Is that...Control Freak?" Raven asked.

Wallace nodded. "Yup."

"Duuuuude." Beast Boy noticed the blood seeping through the bandages. "What happened to him?"

Wallace shrugged. "He interrupted a dinner party earlier ranting and yelling. He was covered in cuts, stab wounds, and various slashes throughout his entire body. Witnesses said he was screaming about a guy with 'white eyes'. Does that mean anything to you?" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other shaking their heads. Wallace nodded then motioned to the glass door. "Be my guests. When one of the villains on your lists pops up we call you guys." Wallace left the two there while they exchanged puzzled looks.

"Since when did Control Freak get on our villains list?" Beast Boy asked more to himself then anyone else.

They slid the door open and closed it behind them. Once the door had shut however, Control Freak woke up with a start causing the heart moniters connected to him to fluctuate.

"Where am I?! What's happening?!" he shouted.

Beast Boy approached first, hands up in a claming manner. "Hey, hey, hey it's okay. We're the good guys remember?" Control Freak looked up teary eyes at the changeling, then again towards the demoness. Once it registered in his mind that they were the Titans he relaxed into his pillow. He took a few calming breaths as Beast Boy took a seat next to him. Raven quietly walked over to the other side of the bed. Raven didn't need her powers to see the absolute fear consuming the chubby villain.

"Control Freak do you know where you are?" Beast Boy asked.

Control Freak looked at him taking shaky breathes. "A...Hospital?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Do you know how you got here?"

Control Freak cleared his throat from dryness. "Water?" he asked dryly.

Raven looked around and found a cup which she started to fill up with water. She helped him drink the water till it was gone and he leaned back again. Raven put the cup down and walked to the front of the bed and grabbed the chart looking it over.

Control Freak cleared his throat again. "I...uh...got here from...an ambulance?"

Beast Boy nodded again. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Control Freak thought again. "I was...um...planning my next Titan challenge for the Titans North...then...everything went black. When I woke up I was..." the heart moniters began to spike, "Staring up at old ceiling...I couldn't move my head. I was strapped to a table. There was this...guy," he looked over to Beast Boy his face filled with terror, "it wasn't human."

Beast Boy looked over to Raven who was listening after putting the chart back. "This...person...thing. Was it cold, making you nauseous, a thick heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach?" she asked. Control Freak nodded quickly. "And you said it had white eyes?" He nodded again, tears from fear forming in his eyes. The Titans met each others gaze knowing exactly who Control Freak was talking about. Beast Boy stood taking out his communicater and walked to the corner of the room. Raven was about to join him when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Please." Control Freak breathed. "Don't leave me." Raven looked down at the pitiful man, yet she knew his pain and his fear. He was terrified and all evidence of the usual creepy, couch patatoe villain with the bad banter had vanished. She stayed next to him her hand in his.

"Okay." Raven gave a soft smile to him, which he tried to return but his terror was keeping it back. Raven looked over to her companion and once again he had frozen staring out the room into the hallway in the direction of the elevater. This time however she recognized his tense quivering shoulders, his fists clenched as they slowly became claws. From the side of his face she could see his fangs becoming elongated while a feral savage look flashed in his eyes. His stance was riged and predatory, like he was going to pounce at the first thing he saw, but also protective like a mother bear protecting her cubs. Or protecting his mate.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked worridly once she heard a low growl echoing from his chest. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy snarled. "He's here."

Just then the power went out.


	3. Task Force Titan

**Hello all and welcome back to another exicting addition of "The Dark Deal"**

 **I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter and I don't know why But I was so excited once I finished I just had to post it.**

 **First off this chapter is dedicated to A-LionGleek, who has been a tremendous help in writing these stories. Providing thoughts, ideas, and comic book lore. Thanks a lot bud.**

 **And of course thanks to all of you that read, favorite and review. You all make it all possible. If you write as well then you know how we love reveiws. Please put in your review since it helps the writing process and all that fun stuff.**

 **Last time The Titans seperated for different assignments, now we're going to see what everyone is up too.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 3: Task Force Titan**

 **Drake/Robin**

Robin typed in the passcode to open up the door to the Titans Armory. Upon entering the large closet like room the lights above them lit up by motion sensors revealing a bunch of weapons lined against the walls and boxes strewn across the floor. Drake could see that most of the weapons were used by Robin like Bo staffs, birdarangs, throwing disks, and grappling hooks. Although upon further investigation he noticed some alien tech he assumed was from Starfire, and some other devices that looked they were made made by Cyborg. Either way it was too 21st century for Drake Daniels.

"Sooooooo, why are we here?" Drake asked looking around slightly unimpressed.

Robin began shuffling through some boxes. "Well I was reloading my weapons earlier and I remembered something that Cyborg was making for me and for some reason I thought you might like it."

Drake continued investigating the room. "And I didn't get you anything."

With a roll of his eyes, Robin pulled out a box and slid it over to Drake's feet.

"Robin you shouldn't have." he said.

Robin didn't bother with a retort as he pulled out a birdarang and cut the box open. First he pulled out a full body black skinsuit like you would find on a surfer, without sleeves complete with long leggings. Drake just glared at it and just shook his head.

"Nope. I told myself when I took this gig I wouldn't do any of this spandex stuff."

Robin chuckled. "This prevents chafing." He handed it to Drake so he could inspect it further, though he was still very unsure about the outfit. "Besides it's not spandex it's kevlar."

"Yet it doesn't make me feel any better. What is it supposed to protect against anyways?"

Robin pulled out of the box a black full body harness that Drake actually found interesting, mostly because of the pockets on the shoulder straps and pockets along the belt around the waist. He furrowed his brow in curiousity taking the harness looking it over carefully while handing the skinsuit back to Robin.

"The skinsuit is knife and bulletproof, however the harness is just polyester except for the belt part." Drake moved down to the belt of the harness. He noticed it was made of loose metal with one button in the center, and some sort of switch just above it.

"What is this button for?" Drake asked.

Robin smirked. "You'll have to try it on to find out." Drake rolled his eyes, yet his curiosity was getting the better of him. Seeing this Robin tossed him the skin suit and patted him on his shoulder. "Meet ya in the training room." Drake looked over the harness again shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake had never felt more like an idiot in his life, well minus the time when he was an actual idiot (1) but still he felt rediculous in the get up Robin had him in. The harness actually wasn't that bad, with the different pockets and pouches he could use to his advantage, the part that bothered him though was the size of the skinsuit. Robin mentioned the suit was made for him which was unfortunate since Drake and Robin were two different sizes. Robin was shorter and wirey while Drake was taller and a little wider and bulkier, causing the suit to look rather small against his larger frame. Granted he couldn't ignore the fact that the fabirc of the suit was very comfortable and moved easily, and was sleeveless so that was one thing he didn't need to worry about. Now he just needed to fix the tightness in his nether regions.

On his way to the training area he examined the harness further. So far he found two pockets on each shoulder strap and eight pockets on the belt, four on the right and four on the left. However these weren't the more interesting features. On the belt above his hip bones were two retractable wires connected to carabiners. He had no idea what they were for exactly, but his imagination was already running wild with possibilities. He assumed, since this was made for Robin, they were a kind of grappling apparatus, but he would just have to wait till he met the team leader so he could enlighten him.

Robin stood in the center of the training room, the ring from earlier already put away, as Drake entered.

"Not bad." Robin commented noticing the rather small suit on the Knight.

"Bite me. Can we get this over with?" Drake made some funny movements as he tried to adjust the tinier suit around his groin.

Robin snorted a laugh. "Well so far it's pretty standard. It comes with the pockets very much like my own and you can put whatever you need in them. But the fun stuff is the wires. There a lot like my grappling hook, but with the harness it displaces the inertia throughout your body instead of ripping your arm off. Me personally I've grown accostumed to the set up I have."

Drake tugged wire with a "REEEEEEEE". It was made of metal and didn't vibrate making it perfect for what the boy wonder would need. "So how does this work?"

"Take it by the carabiner and toss it to that bar." Looking upwards Drake could see makeshift monkey bars near the ceiling of the gym. "You have to give it nice toss though it might be best to connect the carabiner to a hook of some sort." Robin handed him a type of hook that could be connected to the carabiner. Drake snapped it in place then tossed it as hard as he could toward the bar. The wire shot out of the belt with a "woosh" towards the bar, just like Robin's grappling hook, and wrapped itself around the horizontal bar. There was still some slack so Drake pushed the center button on the belt which pulled it taunt. "Now get a running start and press that button again an it will take you up there." Robin pointed to the bars.

Drake took off and leapt into the air pushing the button on his belt. With a soft jerk, the wire pulled the Knight up towards the bar, the harness doing a good job at placing the inertia over his body. Drake couldn't help but notice he was going a little to fast for his taste, so he tried to find the breaks only to go with just releasing the button bringing him to a stop, but also left him dangeling upside down.

"You alright?" Robin yelled up to him holding back his laughter.

Drake checked the harness. "Well, I'm not chafing." he yelled back. Drake looked over the belt trying to figure out how to get himself out of this situtation. The only thing Drake could think to do was press the button again which pulled him the rest of the way to the bar then to dissconnect it manually. Grabbing ahold of the hook he looked back down to Robin who at this point was talking to Starfire. Drake looked curiously at the two, wondering what they were talking about, and when she got to the gym? After a moment of talking the two left the training room...leaving him to "hang around".

"Robin!" Drake yelled. "Get your skinny ass back here." he grumbled under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Starfire made their way quietly down the hall towards his office, Starfire fidgeting nervously with her fingertips, and Robin staring ahead slightly sweating from anxiety. Starfire had told him that he had a visitor and that he was needed at his office right away. They left the gym area together, then noticed quickly that this was the first time that they had been alone together in days. This was there chance, the question, who would go first?

"Robin-"

"Star would you like to go out with me?" The words just seem to fall out of his mouth faster then he could think them and made both teens stop in their tracks at the end of the hall. Starfire was headed back towards the common room which was located down one end of the hallway while Robin had to get to his office which was the other way. At first they just stared straight foreward not moving a muscle, until Robin had to follow up somehow. After all it was already out there so might as well right? He cleared his throat. "Starfire would you-"

"Yes." she said now cutting him off. They both met each others gaze, bright emerald jewels, meeting the masked ice blue eyes of her team leader. Geting lost in each others eyes only took them a few moments before they looked away and blushed.

Once again Robin cleared his throat. "Okay then well..."

"Yes..." Starfire couldn't believe she had said it herself, but there it was again "Yes I will do, the going out with you."

Robin faced her. "So...uh...dinner tomorrow night?"

Clasping her hands in front of her she answered, "That sounds lovely."

Robin felt as if a thousand pounds had just been lifted off of his shoulders seeing her smile at him. "Okay then. I'll...uh...see ya then. Well I'll probably gonna see you before then, but I'll see you in the evening when we are going to dinner later in the-"

She put her hand to his mouth silencing his ramblings. "I will see you in the later." The princess turned and headed down the hallway, leaving a slightly stunned, yet happy Robin watching her walk away. He hated to see her leave, but he _**LOVED**_ to watch her go.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Boy Wonder would fall for anyone."

Robin's eyes went wide, instantly recognizing the sound of the deep but smooth voice. Coming out of his stuper and spinning around he saw by his office door was a young man, maybe a bit older then him leaning against the door. He stood tall with his bare arms folded over his large chest. The young man's ocean green eyes met the Boy Wonder's, complete with a large smirk going across his handsome dark skinned features.

"Kal?!" Robin couldn't believe it. Kaldur'Am pushed off of the door and approached his former teammate, but lifetime friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Malundra/Zatanna**

"GOT IT!" Zatanna jumped a foot in the air once the red headed witch shouted in excitment. They were surprised that Raven had let them into her room, since everyone else said they would have been skinned alive had they gone in there unsupervised. This time was a rather unique circumstance, with Raven gone they had her permission to enter her sanctuary, but if they let anyone else in there would be hell to pay. Malundra slammed the book shut in victory then turned around to face the magician. "We have some shopping to do." She tucked the large book under her arm and headed out of Raven's room not waiting for the young sorceress to follow.

"Wait!" she shouted running after her. "What did you find?"

"A special stone were we can combine our magic without exploding." Malundra said proubly.

Zatanna scurried after the witch just as they were walking by the training area. "That's great but were are we going to find it?"

Malundra smirked. "I have-WHA!" There was a loud shot then a wooshing noise coming from the gym which was followed by a metal wire shooting across the hall and lodging itself in the wall right in front of the spellcasters. With a small yelp both women jumped out of the way before the wire, which had been connected to a kunai throwing knife, was retracted back into the gym.

"Sorry!" Looking into the gym Drake had retracted the wire back into his belt, and unhooked the Kunai placing it into one of the pouches on his left shoulder strap. "Sorry, sorry, sorry I wasn't paying attention, having way to much fun with Robin's toys."

"I'll say," Zatanna snapped, "you almost took our heads off." Drake gave a sheepish grin as he approached the two spellcasters. "What is that anyway?" Now that he was closer she looked over the odd contraption he was wearing, and the way to tight skinsuit.

"This is one of Robin's gadgets. I was hesitant at first but I'm getting the hang of it, now if only it was actually my size." Slowly and mystically the fabric began to stretch out over his body making it more moveable and comfortable. Looking over to Malundra, she had a small smile on her face, he hand glowing with magic. "Thanks. Now I can actually breathe in this thing." He stretched out a little bit getting more used to the uniform.

Malundra gave a nod. "Yes, well we have somewhere we need to go." she motioned for Zatanna to follow her, but Drake took a step in front of them.

"Where ya headed if you don't mind my asking?" Drake was going to use this chance to get close to the witch. She was an odd one, but only around him. She kept staring at him as if she knew him from somewhere, but Drake had never seen her before a day in his life, of that he was sure of.

Malundra seemed to shy away from him, but she couldn't help the proud smile as she revealed the book in her arm. "I have found a way for us to help Jinx, but it requires a special stone that I don't have." She opened the book to a page that showed a picture of an amethyst stone and showed it to her compainions.

"This stone will help us save Jinx?" Zatanna asked.

Malundra nodded. "Think of this stone as a filter. Our magic flows into it and this stone helps purify our magic so that we can use a tremendous amount of our combined power without blowing up this tower...or more likely the entire west coast."

Zatanna and Drake gulped. "Yeah that's bad. So where do we find this thing?" Drake asked.

Malundra shut the book. "I have an old friend who is kind of a collecter of rare, mystical, and dangerous items. He should be able to point us in the right direction." Malundra moved around Drake and continued towards the stairs of the tower.

"Hey mind If I tag along?" Malundra froze. **_What was he doing?_**

"Uh..." was all she could think to say.

"I don't see why not." Zatanna and Drake went walked to both sides of the witch. _**Damn it Zatanna**_ , Malundra grumbled in her mind. "We could use some back up just in case."

"Alright!" Drake clapped his hands together and put his arms around the necks of the two women. "Just us girls going out for a night on the town." Malundra caught a blush creeping on Zatanna's face with Drake's bare arms over her shoulders.

"Maybe we should get you into a new change of clothes Drake." Malundra stated. With more magic radiating from her hands, a small cloud began to form around the Dragon Knight. Ignoring his concerned cries she focused on the fabric that the skinsuit was made of, then duplicated the fabric by fashioning for him a long black trenchcoat made from the same knife and bulletproof kevlar. Of course the look wouldn't have been complete without black gloves and boots, along with Drake's necklace dangling over the coat. With the harness safely placed underneath the coat the Dragon Knight was ready for action.

"Holy..." Drake looked at himself speechlessly. "Malundra...I..."

She put up a hand. "No need to thank me. Also I took the liberty of lining your pouches with your nessecary weapons, throwing knives, and so forth. Plus as a bonus, when you run out, just tap on the pocket and your items will instantly be restocked."

Drake reached under the coat and felt around one of the pockets. He could feel some throwing knives with rings at the end of a pommel he could connect to the wires on his harness. He felt some shuriken's, containers of holy water, salt, and so on. Needless to say he was quite happy with his new set up.

"Really, Malundra this is-"

Once again she cut him off. "Don't worry about it. Of course if you liked that, feel whats on you back."

Drake slowly reach behind him and felt a nylon cord wrapped handle, then pulled out a 27 inch Full Tang Ninja Tech Sword. "Oh wow." he said breathlessly.

"Yeah I know i'm awesome. Now shall we get going?"

"Were are we headed?" Zatanna asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Manchester, England.**

A pink bubble of energy emerged just outside of a karaoke bar in downtown Manchester. Once the bubble dissapated a red headed witch, a Dragon Knight in a black trench coat, and a young black haird women with sky blue eyes were found looking up at the old building on the other side of the street, a dim street lamp hanging over them. Well most of them were looking up.

The two spellcasters couldn't help laugh at the Dragon Knight bent over with nausea.

"I...hate...teleporting." he said between breaths.

"So much for the big bad Dragon Knight." Zatanna smirked.

"...shut up..."

The two women waited for a moment for Drake to get his barings then made their way to the bar, even with Drake a little wobbly behind them.

"Why are we at a karaoke bar? I'm kinda to young to be here." Zatanna pointed out. Malundra continued to the door as if not hearing her concerns. Once there she knocked a few times and waited. A large, LARGE and burly, BURLY man with a long and bushy grey beard opened the door and looked over those on the other side. Drake couldn't help but think of a dangerous Troll looking at the intimidating man. Being his usual gallant self, look a slight step in front of Zatanna, but all concern was forgotten when the man smiled at Malundra.

"Mal!" he said happily wrapping her in a hug. Drake and Zatanna watched the scene with confusion seeing the witch practically dissapear in the Troll-mans arms. Fortunately they could hear the witch let out a few giggles as he spun her around so she was at least still alive.

"It's good to see you again Timothy." Malundra said emerging from his embrace. "We just need to step inside for a moment."

Timothy let out a bellowing laugh. "Of course. Anything for Malundra." He stepped aside and let the witch and her group inside.

Once inside they cringed as the sounds of music accompanied by very bad singers floated into their ears. The bar was relatively dark, minus a few lights hanging over head and candles lit on each table. A few waitresses were weaving through the tables and bystanderds leaving drinks and taking orders. The song at the stage finally ended and the whole bar errupted in boo's and things flying towards the aweful singer until he was off the stage.

Wondering what their next move was, Drake looked over to Malundra who was scanning the bar with a furrowed brow. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't see my friend..." she said softly, almost to herself. Malundra walked off by herself in search of her "friend" with Drake behind her. Zatanna however was to distracted by the godaweful singing to notice that she was currently left by herself. It wasn't until the next song had ended that Zatanna realized she was without her travelmates. Seeing as how she was alone as she meandered the bar she was beginning to get stare's from some of the bar goes, and not the good kind either. With a quiet wave of her hand she cast a simple glamour spell that gave her the illusion of being a fat drunk and thus the stare's faded.

A group of laughing and groaning men over at a corner booth caught her attention. Normally she would have kept moving, but she couldn't seem to ignore a slight whiff of some magical energy pulsing from that area. Curiosity getting the better of her, and seeing as how she hadn't found her companions, she walked over to see what the comotion was about.

There was a group of men and a few women surrounding a lone man who looked to be no older then seventeen or eighteen with sandy blonde hair that was messily styled, dressed in a dirty white button up shirt, with a messy done tie, and rolled up sleeves. He laughed to himself flashing a thousand watt smile as he gathered a ton of loose bills off the table placing them in his pockets. Judging from the cups, coins and distressed faces of the people at the table, he had just hustled them out of their hard earrned money.

"Alright mates! Whose next?" he shouted with an english accent. A few men placed bills on the table and the game began. Once again curiosity kept Zatanna at the table watching as the game commenced. The young man pulled out a small red ball and began what seemed like a casual guessing game where he would place a ball under one of the cups then with a few shifts and moves asked where the ball was? To the untrained eye it would appear to be under one cup, however to a magician such as herself she saw the simple moves of "palming" and other "sleights" were used to hustle his audience.

She smirked to herself as the young man pocketed his winnings, also being able to sense the magical energy was coming from him, she pegged him as a simple cheat. "Come on now, don't be shy!" he shouted again hoping for another sucker. As he scanned his audience his eyes landed on Zatanna, who had lifted her glamour spell and was standing in all of her curvy glory.

He looked her over up and down...then back up again. "My legs are fine." she said noticing his eyes lingering on her shapely legs encased in the black tights. "My eyes are up here."

"Well hello there." he purred once he finished his sweeping of her petite figure. "Fancy a game?"

Zatanna smiled. "Why not?" A few men, who were looking her over hungrily, moved aside so she could take a seat across from him making sure to brush his leg as she crossed hers.

"And what might your name be love?" he asked. She stayed silent, enjoing this little byplay they were having but having no intention of losing. "Mmm strong silent type I see. I like that."

"Really?" she smirked looking around. "I would have thought you liked the gullible stupid type."

"Whoa whoa whoa. No need to get nasty love. At least...not yet anyways." He winked at her flashing his white smile which made her heart flutter, but she kept her poker face.

"So how does this work?" she asked.

The young man smiled at her, once again making her heart skip a beat. "Well love instead of money how about we make it more interesting? If I win, I buy you dinner."

"Hmm. I see," Gee didn't see this coming, "And If I win?"

He smiled slyly at her. "Then you buy me dinner."

She made a thinking face while putting the tip of her finger between her teeth. She hoped her flirtacious behavior would throw him off his game. "How about a counter offer. I win you give everyone here their money back."

He thought about it for a moment, then agreed. "Your on love." He began to set up a different "game", by removing two of the cups so he was left with one. Zatanna kept a sly smile on her face as he watched him go about setting up. Not only was she prepared for any sleight of hand he might try, but also had her magic at the ready to make sure the odds were in her favor. It wasn't even about the money, but exposing a cheat.

The young man pulled out a large silver dollar and showed it to his "audience", then he placed it under the cup. "Alright love, I am now going to remove that coin with my right hand without touching the cup at all." He fanned his fingers and palms to show that nothing was in his hands.

Her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. She hadn't seen any "sleights", "clips", "palms" or any other usual techniques in the art of sleight of hand, so she was at a loss. Letting out a little bit of her magic she could feel an incredible amount of mystic energy coming off of this young man, whether of not it was aimed at the game she wasn't sure. Her face relaxed as she seemingly figured out exaclty how he was going to con her.

She smiled. "I know it's not under the cup anymore." she said proudly.

He just leaned back in the booth with a shrug and a smile. "Well then by all means love take a look and get everyone their money back."

With a victorious smile she lifted the cup and to her shock the coin was still there. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened slightly, but nothing was more shocking then seeing a hand reach over and grab the coin.

"Well would you look at that," he said giving the coin a few good coin rolls on top of his knuckles, "I believe I got the coin with my right hand and didn't move the cup at all."

Was she just bested? _**No...it...it couldn't be...?**_

"Any prefrences for dinner love? Any allergies that I should be aware of? I know this fabulous little-"

"How did you do that?" she asked. She didn't know why but she was blushing.

"It's simple really," turning around Zatanna found Malundra and Drake approaching them, a sly smile on the witches face, "you were to busy looking for something else, you missed what was right in front of you."

The young man smiled brightly upon seeing the red headed witch. "MAL!" He stood up and the two gave each other kisses on both cheeks. He looked her up and down, "Love, you don't look a day over a thousand."

"Oh you." she giggled at his compliment playfully patting him on his shoulder playfully. Malundra gestured to the Dragon Knight behind her. "This is-"

"Drake Daniels, I heard you were out an about these days. Pleasure to meet ya mate." He stuck out his hand and Drake accepted. "John Constantine."

"Nice to meet...you..." Drake trailed off in thought hearing the name. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably Landon," Malundra answered his rehetorical question, "he has John here on a watch list."

Drake thought about it for a moment when slowly it started to come to him. "Wait a sec...wait a second. Are you the guy who snuck into Hell and stole his Coffee Maker?"

John started laughing. "You'd be surprised how much a coffee maker from Hell goes for on Ebay mate."

Drake was laughing along with John now. "He was so pissed. He liked that coffee maker too." Beside Zatanna they were all laughing now as they all took a seat in the corner booth, the crowed dispersing away from them. John pushed into the booth next to Zatanna and with a roll of her eyes she moved over away from the english charmer.

"So Mal what brings you here, with a Knight and a Homio-Magi?" he gestured to Zatanna.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know who I was?"

John chuckled. "Don't worry love. The names of every spellcaster, witch, sorcerer, sorceress, warlock, and what heritage they come from, are seered into my brain. So yeah I know who you are Zatanna. Plus the fact that your dressed like your father, only a hotter version, was a giveaway as well." Zatanna, usually quick on her feet with the sarcastic wit, found herself tounge tied at his comment. What the hell was happening to her? She folded her arms and turned away from him so she couldn't see him pout, but Malundra and Drake could. As an afterthought he motioned to the Dragon Knight. "Even Drake here."

Drake tilted his head. "But I don't practice magic. Sure I know a few spells and what not, but I don't practice."

"True, but your whats classified as a Beast Morpher, or Monster Soul Carrier, by use of sorcery and talismons. Unlike that green fellow from the Teen Titans who is also a Beast Morpher, but he uses science and DNA and all of that. Although I'm not getting any magical feedback coming off of ya mate?"

Drake shurgged. "Long story."

Malundra got John's attention. "Speaking of the Titans, that is why we are here." Malundra reached for the large book placing it on the table. "The Titans have one of their members on her death bed and she needs help."

John's face fell slightly. "Oh dear. Well what can I do?"

Malundra leaned foreward and placed her two fingers on his forehead. He closed his eyes and magic from the tips of her fingers began to flow into his mind. She removed her fingers, but he kept his eyes closed, they could see his eyes moving back and forth under his eyeslids like he was watching a movie. Finally he opened his eyes, the magic fading from his pupils.

"Good lord. There is no way she should be living." he shuddered. Apparently Malundra magically "downloaded" what she knew into the con mans eyes.

"But she may have a chance." Malundra flipped through the book until she came to the page with the violet colored stone.

Looking at the stone he have a look of approval. "A Sifter Stone. Nice."

"You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" she asked with a sense of hope.

John thought for a second. "I think I can wrangle one up?"

"Whats the catch?" Zatanna, having turned back to the conversation, glared at John.

John put his hand over his heart as his mouth dropped in fake hurt. "Zatanna I am offended. Why would you expect me to want something for helping out a young dying girl?" She raised a brow giving him a "really?" look. He dropped the act and smiled at her again.

 ** _Damn it stop smiling at me like that!_** Zatanna growled to herself.

"There is something I want, but Malundra and I go way back and we're square on all of our debts, and I already got what I wanted form you love," another wink caused her face to flush...AGAIN, "However, Daniels here," John pointed to Drake, "he has something I want."

Drake narrowed his eyes at the con man thinking about what he possessed that John could want. His necklace? Can't give him that. His blade made from angel blood? Maybe, there are only three in exsistance but he wasn't going to give that up without a fight. He decided to humor him.

"Alright was is it that you want?"

John grinned at him then leaned onto the table towards him. "I want something from you that's very precious. Something you have worked very, very hard to conceal. Something that when gone, you will never regain. Something...soul shattering."

Drake stared at the con man very, very confused as he tried to figure his little riddle out. John leaned back and made gestured behind him. Drake traced his gesture.

"...Damn it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Rose. Marriot Hotel.**

Rose looked over the hotel room door as if it was going to come alive and attack her in an instant. A trait she got from her father of course to be paranoid about everything. After looking over the door a few more times and seeing as how it wasn't going to come alive she opened the door. Regardless her sharp senses paid off well. As the door opened she automatically ducked behind the door in time for a shuriken to go flying right were her head was a second ago. She got low to the ground and somersautled into the hotel room. Kneeling on one knee she threw her own throwing knife towards her mystery assailant.

In a blur of green and black, her attacker leapt out of the way behind a counter in the kitchen area of the large hotel suite. Rose followed suit getting behind a nearby couch were she stayed.

"Landon ask you to be here?" she heard from behind the counter. It sounded like a young women, probably not much older then herself, her voice sounding smooth and authoritative.

"Yeah," Rose responded, "you too?"

"Yeah." was her only response.

"Jeez come on out already and kiss and make up." This voice was different. It was a male voice and was robotic sounding. Rose peered from her hiding spot towards the open window. Sitting there casually was a young man dressed in a pitch black skinsuit with gray gloves, a grey belt, a tattered cape, and a white mask that resembled a skull. On the left side of his chest and mask was a large red X, this of course giving away who he was.

"Pfft you must be this Red-X we've heard so much about?" Rose stood, but still had her guard up.

"Nothing gets by you sweetness." he said leaping from the window sill into the suite.

"I take it you two know each other." The other mystery person stood from her shelter to meet the other two. She was dressed in a green kimono with various rips and tears along the edges and sleeves and went down to her mid thighs. She wore a black belt around her waist with black knee length boots and black gloves. Her most oustanding feature was the cat like mask she wore with red stripes and a wide grin.

"No we don't," Rose told her, "but my dad does."

"Oh yeah, how is Slade these days?" Red-X asked. Rose however stayed silent.

"Well do either of you know why we're here?" the cat masked girl asked.

Rose turned form the thief to her. "Landon told me to meet him here at this time. Didn't say why."

"Well whoever this Landon is, he has great taste." Red-X looked around the hotel room in awe. "I can get used to this." He flopped onto a nearby couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"All I know was that this Landon told me he would pay handsomly for me to handle a job, and judging by this room I made the right choice." The girl in green began looking around the room too clearly impressed, at least until the lights started flickering. "Scratch that."

Rose just smirked drawing the attention of the other two. "Well get ready to meet him." Red-X and the girl got defensive once they saw a black mist begin to form around the room.

"What...the..." Red-X kept his senses sharp but even he couldn't anticipate the two men that appeared in the room with them.

"Hello all." one of them said with a heavy british accent. "Glad to see you found the place okay." The other was dressed in a grey silver suit, with dark glasses and browen combed over hair. He was the one who spoke next.

"Mister Landon I believe we are one short." he pulled out an Ipad and began typing away.

"Well remember Chip, she is from...out of town so to speak. So I think she has some wiggle room." Landon walked around to the others looking them over, Rose he already knew, the others he only knew by reputation.

"Let me guess," Landon said looking over Red-X, "your Blue-B?" Crossing his arms it was clear Red-X wasn't amused by Landon's attempt at humor. "Hm. I guess the pit took your sense of humor as well."

Had Red-X not been wearing a mask his jaw would have hit the floor with a thud. "How did-"

"Don't worry darling, your secret is safe with me. As to how, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but worry not. If all goes well tonight then you'll will find out." He winked at the theif then walked away towards the girl in the mask. "Cheshire, correct?"

She nodded. "That's me." She removed her mask to look at Landon with her real face. He wasn't that shocked to see a fair skinned young women with slight Veitmanese heritage in her features.

"My my, what a lovely young thing you are." She gave a fake smile and he moved on to Rose. "Good to see you again darling. I hope your ready this time."

"This time?" Cheshire raised a brow at Rose.

"Long story short, I expected big things from our young friend here but she ended up dissapointing me. However because of her father I've decided to give her another chance. One I hope she does well in." Rose gave a sad nod then looked down at the floor. Landon walked away and began pacing the hotel room.

"How about you cut to the chase, you said you had a job and you'd pay nicely." Red-X said impatiently.

Landon faced the theif. "Well aren't we a tenacious little monkey. I would love to get to business but we are waiting on our forth party."

"Can you give us something? I have places to be." Cheshire crossed her arms leaning against the counter.

"What's the matter? Gotta boyfriend at home waiting for ya?" X smirked under his mask.

Cheshire rolled her eyes. "If you must know I have a gorgeous blue eyed young women waiting for me."

"Even better." Landon commented. "Seeing as how time is of the essence I'll just repeat myself for when our fourth member shows up. Basically I am in need of another agent for my purposes, originally it was one Slade Wilson, however his contract is almost up so I am in need of a replacement. So tonight I will be holding auditions for who will get the spot."

They group was quiet at first. "Does it pay well?" was the question on everyone's mind.

"Of course. Chip." Landon motioned to the man next to him. With a wave of black mist three giant suitcases appeared at the feet of each other those gathered, and with a few clicks each case was opened to reveal a very, very, VERY, large amount of money. This of course got everyone's attention. "Fell free to count it if you will, but keep in mind that this is only half. The rest when the job is done."

Landon and Chip stood back watching the three look through their cases.

"So these are the ones whom you can see youself trusting?" Chip asked.

Landon didn't turn to face him but answered him still. "This is just to bait the hook."

Chip nodded. "And how did you come up with this again?"

Landon smirked. "I actually got this idea from an old friend down at Belle Reve. I think it'll work out just fine. Just as long as our intel is solid."

Chip looked over his Ipad. "Yes sir, the monestary is said to be attacked later this evening."

"Good. Now all we have to do is..." Landon trailed off as he turned his head to the open window behind him. "Never mind. Here she is."

In a flash of bright purple a young women had flown from the stars and was now floating in front of the window staring down at the two demons.

"Waiting for little old me?" she said, her hand on her hip.

"That is right darling. Welcome back to Earth." Landon said stepping aside for her to come in.

She floated in the hotel room and stood in front of Landon. "Any chance you'll have Tameraneon currency?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Beast Boy/Raven. Jump City Memorial Hospital**

"The phones are down!"

"The gneraters aren't working!"

"Even my cell isn't working." Wallace tossed his phone in frustration. "How can my phone be busted to?"

"Wallace!" truning around he saw the green Titan running towards him.

"Beast Boy, is this one of your guys?" he asked wondering if this was one of their usual villain attacks.

Beast Boy huffed tyring to catch his breath. "I wish. You need to get everyone to safety. Now! Those that can walk get them out of here, those that can't barricade them somewhere. Just work this floor though-"

"Hold on! What are we dealing with?" Wallace asked slowing the changelings rant down.

Beast Boy took a few breaths. "Don't worry about that. Just get everyone to safety." Beast Boy didn't wait for a response and sprinted back to Conrtol Freak's room. He slammed the sliding door locking it tight then turned around to the occupants.

"What's happening?" Raven asked, Control Freaks hand still tightly clenched in hers.

"We need to get out of here."

"How?" Control Freak asked slightly shaking.

"Easy," Beast Boy smirked, "we use your remote to get us out of here."

Control Freak let his head fall back against the pillow. "I can't. That...thing has it."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked looking him over in confusion.

Control Freak snorted a laugh thinking back. "He was taking a break from...Then he grabbed my remote and he was playing with it. Then once he pressed the button Seven-Gorn-Seven appeared and started tearing the place and the guy apart. It knocked the table I was strapped on over and the cuffs broke. I got my self loose and I tore ass outta there as fast as my fat ass could take me."

The Titans looked at each other in dissapointment. "Any other ideas?" Raven asked. "You know neither of us can take him especially me without my powers."

Beast Boy was about to answer when everything went quiet. He looked through the glass wall and it seemed like the nurses, security officers, patients, everyone noticed how quiet it got. Not just quiet in sound, but an eerie stillness where you couldn't hear the noises from outside, bugs or even the person breathing next to you. There was a static-like noise coming from some speakers above them, then music began to blaring all throughout the hospital floor.

 _ **"YO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT,**_

 _ **I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT,"**_

Raven and Beast Boy passed confused glances. "Is that? The Spice Girls?" The song wasn't anymore then three verses in when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the room the were standing in. Control Freak had his hands over his ears and was screaming as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly. He leapt from his bed, still screaming, and began to cower into the corner.

Raven searched the room frantically for something to stop the music, or at least break the speaker system down. Finally she decided on the IV stand, and with a few hits, she broke the speaker into pieces. The music in the room had stopped but it was still thundering throughout the halls.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." Control Freak kept muttering over and over again while rocking back and forth.

"Beast Boy we have to-" she turned her head only to find Beast Boy on the other side of the sliding door shutting it. Then he took a crutch and jammed it into the door preventing anyone from inside from sliding the door open and leave the room. "BEAST BOY!" She sprinted towards the door, but she was too late. She pulled on the door but the crutch wasn't letting her slide the door open. "Open the door." she demanded.

"No." Beast Boy said softly as if she wasn't furious with him.

Raven looked into his eyes, anger and frustration in hers, a calm rage in his.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" she growled struggling with the door.

Beast Boy however kept staring at her, almost in a dream like manner, as if he would never see her again. Even though his body was calm she could see the anger and fury bubbling inside of him.

"I'm ending this Raven."

Raven looked at him like he was growing a second head. "Beast Boy you can't beat him alone!"

Beast Boy lightly shrugged. "I did it before-"

"That was different. He was in you mind and nowhere near at full strength." (2)

Beast Boy gave a small smile. "I can kill him. Hellhound remember?"

Raven gave up on the door and pounded with her open palms against the glass door. "Beast Boy, don't do this!" she begged. "Please." She didn't know why but tears were forming in her eyes. Beast Boy leaned his forehead against the glass door then placed his open hand on the glass just on the other side of hers. Raven followed his lead by putting her forehead against the door on the other side of his. If she had her powers she would have used her stone to calm him, to convince him to stay there...with her.

"Garfield please." she begged quietly.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, his senses alerting him to the demon not to far from him. He opened his eyes and picked up his head. Raven opened her tear stained violet eyes and found his emerald irises swimming with a hint of red.

"Bye Raven." Beast Boy turned away from the demoness that he...loved...that's right. He Garfield Mark "Beast Boy" Logan, of the Teen Titans, was in love with...Raven, the dark Introverted half-demon daughter of Trigon. Wow that was a weight of his shoulders, and he couldn't help the smile on his face, even though he was walking away to more then likely face his death.

"GARFIELD!" Raven pounded on the glass door, but slowly her hands fell to her sides. In defeat she bonked her head against the glass door, her Chakra clinking against the glass, while weakly pounding. "Damn you..." she choked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy's senses were filled with the demon he hated so much. He could smell it, hear it whistling to the music playing above them and oddly enough he could feel it's demonic energy. He could feel it's disgusting demonic taint flow over him like a black tidal wave. Beast Boy could feel it's evil, feel it's hunger for blood, feel it's black heart as still as stone. He ignored it though and moved foreward, his eyes set as he searched for his prey.

Beast Boy turned the corner, and he saw it.

It was walking with a large butcher knife in his hand scraping the tip of his weapon of choice along the walls and glass of the patient rooms. Beast Boy could actually see it's demonic energy wafting off of it like smoke. Beast Boy didn't remember being able to sense demons or see their energy, and he didn't care.

His prey kept walking towards him even when Beast Boy stopped his advancing towards the demon. He stood his ground as the demon came closer to him. It didn't matter what happened tonight. This thing was going to die, or he would die defending his mate.

Carnus Valogneus let the knife drop to his side, a evil sneer appearing on his face. "Hello Beastie. Have you seen a rather round potatoe-ish looking man. He's my knew favorite pin cusion."

With a window shattering roar, Beast Boy leapt at the demon changing into a green Bali Tigar and latching its powerful jaws around its arm. Carnus attempted to throw the savage animal off of him, but the Tigar held a tight grip on his forearm and wasn't letting go.

After throwing the green animal about, with it showing no signs of releasing, Carnus grew frustrated. "You know I didn't want to kill you." Carnus growled as he plunged the large knife into the Tigar's neck.

To say Carnus was shocked by the result of his stabbing of the changeling would have been a vast understatement. First off the feral Tigar didn't even flinch when he was stabbed, secondly the knife began to burn and melt in the demon's hand. Carnus could see the eyes of the changeling flashing into a blood red, and Carnus began to sense the human side of him beginning to fade. The demon's arm in it's jaws began to burn especially when it's drool began to drop from his maw to the ground like an acid drip. Carnus looked at the Tigar in surprise.

"Well that's new." he whispered. Carnus lifted the Tigar into the air as if it was a stuffed animal and kicked him powerfully in the chest making sure he cracked some of his ribs. The Tigar released its vice like grip on the demon, but didn't lose and ounce of his bloodlust. The Tigar growled hungrily at the demon.

 ** _You tried to kill my mate, you made me strike my mate, (3) it snarled in it's mind, now I will kill you. Kill...kill...kill...KILL! KILL!_** The sickening sound of bones cracking, and muscles tearing as they doubled in size drowned out the music being played. Carnus stepped back as the Tigar began to tower over him, a small smile coming to the demons face. He remembered this creature, and it's display of power and couldn't think of a better way to die then at the claws of such an admerable foe, however before the shape shifter could complete his transformation it was struck by a surge of electricity. Carnus looked away as the creature thrashed about with the electric current flowing through his body, and didn't stop until the changeling shifted back into his human, and unconscious form.

With Beast Boy now unconscious, and basically boring now, Carnus turned his attention to the device lodged in his back. A metal spike petruding from his back sparked with the electric current that took him down. The loud clunking of steeltoed combat boots echoed through the now quiet hospital floor. Looking away from the shape shifter, Carnus saw a large muscled man in black body armor and two Katanas strapped to his back step over the unconscious Titan. His signular eye staring down the demon.

Slade looked towards the Titan with a casual glance. "I apologize my young friend." he said in a silky baratone. He turned his eye towards the demon, the one who murdered his son. "But he's mine."

1\. Slumber Party. Chapter 4: Uh oh

2\. Temptation. Chapter 8: What is Real

3\. What are you Feeling? Chapter 6: Battle of the Beasts

 **Wow! A ton of stuff just happened in this chapter and we have some exicting things coming up as well. Hopefully the footnotes are helpful when they reference to other stories so your not as lost.**

Next time. We'll find out what Drake had to do to get the stone from John. Then Robin has a meet and greet with some old friends. We check out Landon's task force, and see what happens between Slade and Carnus.

Also if you want a reference on Drake outfit and weapons check out Darker then Black Hei's best attacks on Youtube for an example

I'm excited. Read and review and see ya next time.


	4. The First Five

**I said it once and I'll say it again. I hate computers.**

 **I was going to update last night but my computer deleted the WHOOOOOOOLE thing. After cursing the gods of computers I spent last night finishing this chapter. So you'd BETTER like it!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, likes, follows and good thoughts.**

 **Last time Drake Zatanna and Malundra met John Constantine in an attempt to find a special stone to help the dying Jinx. Beast Boy and Raven are trapped in a hospital with a killer coming after them and Control Freak.**

 **Beast Boy was about to take Carnus apart but was stopped by the Mercenary Slade, who wants Carnus for himself.**

 **Chapter 4: The First Five**

 **Robin/Kaldur'Ahm**

It was good to see not much had changed with Robin's former team leader. He was still the well built, authoritative, handsome Atlantean he had known, and like himself stayed with his usual uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless red wet suit and black swimming pants. To complete the Antlantean look his bare feet and hands were webbed to maximize his swimming capability along with gills along his neck. The most impressive though were the Atlantean tattoos that spiraled on his arms that looked like eels which he used to fuel his water bearer weapons. Add it all together and he was the perfect underwater combatant.

"It's been a long time my friend." he extended his hand to Robin who took it firmly then the two boys threw their arms around each others shoulders. "I have to ask, who was that stunning young lady?"

The released each other, a twitterpated smile on the Boy Wonder's face. "That was Koriand'r, or Starfire, she's been on my team since day one. And she is," Robin got a dreamy look in the eyes behind his mask, "amazing."

Kaldur snicked slightly. "Wow you got it bad."

Robin composed himself. "Why don't you come meet her and the rest of my team? You'd love her and she'd love to meet you."

Kaldur was hesitant. He had urgent business he had to disscus with Robin and he didn't want to get distracted. Before he could say anything though Robin had put his arm around his shoulders and led him towards the main room of the Tower. Well maybe his business could wait a few more minutes.

Once they got to the OPS room the first thing he saw was a half metal man working on a giant hole were he assumed doors used to be. Robin gestured downwards to the half metal man.

"This is Cyborg, he's our tech guy." Upon hearing his name, Cyborg stood up to greet Robin and his new friend. They shook each others hands as Robin introduced him. "Cy this is Kaldur'Ahm, we were on the same team back in the day."

"Nice to meet ya Kal." the metal teen said happily. "Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine."

"Likewise." Kaldur added. The two left Cyborg to work on the doors and headed deeper into the common room. Overhearing the introduction at the hole/doors, the living room occupants turned to see who was there. Kaldur could see four of them, and to his surprise they were all girls. "Is this a team, or a herum?" he joked.

Robin gave a mock laugh and was greeted by the alien princess, who swiftly approached the Atlantean. "Greetings friend of Robin's." She greeted while taking his hand with both of hers with a vice like grip.

"Greetings...to...you...as well." he grunted through the pain in his hand.

"Okay Star, my turn." the next to greet the newcomer was Bumble Bee who opted to not shake his hand but stood in her signiture stance of sticking one of her hips out and placing her hand on top of her hip. "Karen Beecher, or Bumble Bee." Kaldur looked over the insectile hero...a couple of times before meeting her wonderful chocolate eyes.

"Kaldur'Ahm." he said massaging his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Starfire floated back to the couch area grabbing the remaining Titans. "And these are friends Terra and Kole!" Kaldur acknowledged the blonde and pinkette politely, but it was clear he only had eyes for one of them.

"So Kaldur, where you from?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Please call me Kal." The others can see so many sparks flying between the two they were certain that they were going to light the place on fire. Kaldur being as suave as he could be, and Karen throwing him "do-me" eyes. "I am from Atlantis originally, but these days I call Happy Harbor my home."

When the room heard the word Atlantis each of their minds went to the same question, but Karen was the one to ask it. "Did you know Aqualad, or Garth?"

Kaldur's face dropped immediately. His head drooping slightly while taking a deep breath. Regardless of how tense and sad the atmosphere got, Bumble Bee couldn't help but watch his firm massive chest rise and fall. "Garth and I were like brothers. We grew up together, played together...fought together..." His lip trembled slightly, but he quickly pursed them together like snapping a trap shut. However the group could still see his sea green eyes trembling with sadness.

Bumble Bee, trying to hold back her own meloncholy, placed her hand on his shoulder. Damn are they made of rocks?! Sure she was sad but she was still a teenage...lonely girl.

"Garth was on my team. He was a great teammate, friend and brother."

The Atlantean met her kind, yet strong eyes, and gave a ghost of a smile. "Thank you Karen." Seeing how close in proximity they were Kadlur composed himself and took a small step back, Bumble Bee following suit. "Now that we are on the subject I might as well tell you why it is I am here." Kaldur truned back to Robin. Bumble Bee stepped back to the other girls who looked her over with sly michevious looks.

Acting confused she crossed her arms and stuck her hip out again. "What?"

Kole looked her over a small smirk on her face. "Don't 'what' us miss 'off the market'."

"Yeah you were batting your eye lashes so much you could blow out a candle." said Terra.

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes, but she knew they were right, and she didn't care.

Kaldur approached Robin but everyone could hear what he was saying. "I am here on behalf of my King. He has grown tired of waiting for you to find the one responsible for Garth's death and he would like a progress report."

Robin went into business mode, his face was straight, but since Kaldur knew him well he could see the slight gulp of his adams apple. Robin thought back to when they were at the memorial service for Garth and how he promised to find the one that killed his friend. King Orin (Aquaman) was hesitant at first leaving such an important job to the Teen Titans, but The Batman vouched for Robin and his team. Sure there was a certain amount of trust between the Justice League and the Teen Titans, even though they were seperate branches, Aquaman was just to involved which only further convinced the League and the Titans that he needed to let others handle it.

Now it was just telling Kaldur that they dropped the ball.

"Kal...it's complicated." Robin started.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes crossing his arms. "How so? Did you or did you not find Garth's killer?"

As Robin thought about his answer Starfire floated over to Kaldur, a sad but sweet look gleaming in her green eyes. "Friend Kaldur'Ahm. Aqualad's life was taken by a creature from the Earth's version of the dark dimension of punishment. A demon from Hell. As to why, we are unsure?"

Now everyone was watching the Atlantean waiting for his reaction. They would have to wait later though, for as soon as Starfire finished the red alarm overhead began blaring. It startled each of them, even Cyborg who took off towards the main computer at the front of the OPS center yet he was glad the awkward moment would have to wait. While Cyborg did that everyone glanced at the Atlantean whose gaze fell to the floor, his eyes flickering with anger.

The alarm finally silenced and everyone turned to the metal teen. His shoulders were tense, his eyes fixated on the computer.

"Cyborg? Where's the trouble?" Robin asked.

Cyborg was silent a moment then turned his head halfway to look back at his leader. "At the hospital."

Starfire gasped. "That is where Raven and Beast Boy are."

"And they're in trouble." Cyborg continued. "There's a demonic energy being picked up there." He turned around fully this time. "It's him." The room gasped, knowing exactly who Cyborg was talking about.

Robin turned to his friend. "Kal? Do you want to go get the son of a bitch who killed Garth?"

Kaldur's head jerked up, the angry fire flickering in his eyes. "Do you have to ask?"

Robin looked back over the others. "Titans. This ends tonight. We take him down tonight!" There was no fear in his friends faces, just determination. "Alright Titans-"

"Rob!" Cyborg got his leader's attention. "There's one other thing."

* * *

 **Malundra/Zatanna/Drake**

Drake adjusted the microphone making it closer to his mouth. Then the soft guitar started in the background.

 ** _"If I had wiiiiiiings, like Noahs doooove, I'd fly up the river to the one I loooooove._**

 ** _Fare the WEEEEEEEEEEEELLL oh honeeeey. Faare...thee well..._**

 ** _"I knew a man, whose long and tall, he moved his bodyyyy like a cannonbaaaaall._**

 ** _OH fare thee WEEEEEEEEEEELLL oh honeeeeey. Faare...thee well..._**

 ** _"'Member one night, in drizzling rain, and 'round my heart I felt an aching paaaaaain._**

 ** _Fare the WEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL oh honeeeeey. Faare...thee well..._**

 ** _"One of these days, it wont be long, you'll call my name and I'll be goooooone_**

 ** _Fare thee WEEEEEEEEEEEELLL oh honeeeeeey. Faare...thee well..._**

 ** _"If I had wings, like Noah's doove, I'd fly up the river to the one I loooooove..._**

 ** _Oh fare thee WEEEEEEEEEELLLL oh honeeeey. Faare...thee well..._**

 ** _"Faare thee well..." (song by Oscar Isaac. Fare thee well)_**

The second the music stopped the bar errupted into thunderous applause, clearly it had been a long time since someone sang well in the old karaokee bar. Drake gave a short bow then headed back to the corner booth, where his companions were standing clapping as loudly as they could with Constantine whiping tears away. Drake motioned for everyone to stop and sit back down as he did himself.

"You know mate if the whole Dragon Knight thing dosen't work well for you, you have a good chance at making it big in Vegas." John smirked.

Drake gave him a mocking laugh. "Yeah yeah, now can we get this rock?"

John laughed. "Sure thing."

"I assume we'll be in touch?" Malundra asked.

"Sure thing love." He turned to Zatanna. "Don't worry love I haven't forgotten you either." He winked at her flashing another signiture smile making her heart flutter again, which only further pissed her off. In half a second Constantine had vanished.

Zatanna relaxed. "Can you believe that...arrogent...douchebag!?" Malundra and Drake remained silent exchanging sly smirks. "What?"

They both shrugged. "Nothing at all." Drake answered. "I'm going to get some drinks." Drake stood up and headed to the bar leaving the two spellcasters alone. Malundra smiled a bit watching him leave then turned her gaze to Zatanna.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

It was Zatanna's turn to smirk a bit, but kept it slightly calmed down knowing this seemed like a sensitive subject. "You mean how Drake is your son?"

Malundra looked back to Drake making sure he was a good distance away. Currently he was being congradulated on his singing prowess by a young blonde women who was clearly flirting it up with the Knight. Seeing as they were safe Malundra turned back to her companion.

"Yes."

Zatanna shrugged one shoulder. "You two have the same magical energy about you. His however is very dim almost non-exsistant. And I'm not talking about his Dragon powers, this is something different."

Malundra nodded proud that this young girl had picked up on something so small. "He does have his own magical energy outside of his powers, but he dosen't know about them."

Zatanna leaned closer. "Are you going to tell him?"

Malundra hesitated giving Zatanna her answer. "It's complicated. That's all I want to say, no offense Zatanna but this isn't any of your business."

Zatanna knew she meant no ill will by the comment she was just uncomfortable with this topic. "Your right. It isn't my business or anything like that. After all I lost my mom when I was a kid and would give anything to see her again, or to know I have a mother out there that cares about me. But yeah. What would I know?"

Before Malundra could bite back at the snarky magician Drake had returned with drinks.

"I didn't know what you guys wanted so I just got some waters. I sure needed one." He said taking a long drink.

"Well you shouldn't be drinking anyways." Malundra said as she sipped her water.

Drake scoffed and with a sarcastic tounge said. "Yes Mom."

Now growing up in Azarath, Malundra learned many techniques to help keep her powers under control. Different forms of mediation, Yoga, Tai Chi and so forth. Now she didn't need to do these things to the extent that someone like Raven had to, but still with how powerful she was she still had to be careful.

But no one is perfect.

As soon as the word left the Dragon Knight's lips every glass in the bar exploded under pink energy, and unbeknown to them, do did every glass on the entire block.

A startled Drake leapt back as the glass flew in different directions. "What the hell?"

" _ **Ssalg eht xif!"**_ With a wave of her hand, Zatanna fixed all of the glass in the bar but still left the Knight very confused.

"Did you get her number?" Zatanna asked gesturing to the blonde still at the bar hoping to change the subject quickly.

Forgetting the odd occurance for the moment, Drake passed a glance towards the blonde but had an uninterested look on his face. "She gave it to me, but whatever."

"Well she's cute." Malundra didn't look at him as she took a sip of her water. She was frantically trying to center herself in the corners of her mind.

Drake shrugged. "Not my type."

Once again it was Zatanna's turn to smirk slyly. "Yeah your type is with pink hair and large blue eyes right?"

To her surprise Drake wasn't embarressed or blushing or anything like that, instead a small smile came across his lips. This brought Malundra's attention to him, seeing the sort of dream like look in his eyes.

"You know it's funny. I never thought I would find myself...falling for someone again. She is...everything I wish I could be. She's sweet, innocent, fun..." Did he really just say that? Did he really just say he was...falling?

The buzz of his phone brought them from their thoughts. Malundra couldn't help but look at him with admiration, and extreme sadness. All of the things she missed...

Drake listened to the person over the phone, then he lifted his head, his eyes going wider and wider. The spellcasters looked at him with concerened looks wanting to know what was going on. He just said two words.

"...oh no..."

* * *

 **Slade/Carnus**

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Warm blood was dripping from the fresh wound on the demons arm which was given to him graciously by the changeling. He paid the damage no mind, after all he had worse. He looked over the mercenary who thoughtlessly struck down his playmate. Sure he was a menacing looking man, especially with the duel blades on his back which Carnus could feel was metal brought from Hell, but he was more curious than anything else. Taking a stroll inside his mind and soul, Carnus could see thirst for revenge, the pain of losing someone close to him, more importantly he could see the resolve to end his own life.

Carnus took a deeper look into his soul and it seemed...broken...

 _ **Hmmmm interesting.**_

Carnus was getting bored. "Didn't anyone ever tell it it's rude to interrupt someone?"

Slade just continued to stare down the demon. His singular eye burning with anger from behind his mask. Their staring contest continued for another few minutes before Slade finally spoke. "You took something from me." His voice was quiet and calm but Carnus could still hear the anger like a rubber band being stretched to it's limit.

Carnus scrunched his face in thought. "Your gonna have to be more specific."

Slade began to advance on the demon slowly. His boots echoing throughout the now empty hallway. "You killed my son." The anger was getting heavier on his voice.

Carnus broke out into a fit of laughter. "Sorry your gonna have to do better then that." he said between his fits of laughter. "See I have killed SO many people it's really hard to keep track."

Slade closed the gap between them grabbing the demon by his collar and pinning him against the glass wall of a patient room. Even if Carnus couldn't see his face, he could still feel the rage from behind the orange and black mask. However as the mercenary spoke his voice was even and calm.

"He. Was. Mute."

The demon's eyes flashed with recognition. "Now that does ring a bell. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Cute?" Slade's silence was taken as a yes. "I remember him. I was quite dissapointed at first to be honest. I perfer it when those on my table are a little bit more vocal. I was contimplating letting him loose...but the fear in that kids eyes," Carnus shuddered with nostalgic ecstacy, "it was delicious. Yet kind of annoying since I had to see into his mind in order to figure out what he wanted to say. Did you know he didn't think about you once? Yeah he was thinking about some cute little thing with pink hair."

Slade remained unphased by the demons taunting which Carnus expected. With a smirk he continued. "But your not here to kill me for the death of your son. You came to terms with the fact that you've let your family down a long time ago. You've already excepted the fact that your children don't give a flying shit about you, you've already excepted the fact that your essentially a failure as a father." Carnus leaned his head closer to Slade. "But there is one thing you can't except. That you can NOT forgive yourself for."

There was a tiny twitch in the eye of the mercenary.

"There as been death and violence and pain that has followed you ever since you put that needle into your arm, and when you met miss Kane and began a family you had a shimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe you could actually be happy for once in your life. But you knew, Slade. You knew your past would come back to haunt you, you knew that those close to you would never be safe, you KNEW that your very exsistance was a sickness on your wife and children! And yet...you pushed foreward with hope. And even when that man slide his blade across your childs throat he still hoped for a better and different life.

"You cursed your family as soon as you walked into their lives and that's what you can't forgive yourself for. Sure I may have killed your son, but you sent him on that path the second he was born and took the name Wilson. You claim to be the badass with a heart of stone, but you can't fool me. You can lie to yourself, to the Titans, to your remaining child, to the world, BUT NOT TO ME! I see it all Slade. How broken and defeated, and virtually empty you are." Carnus chuckled leaning as close as he could to the mercenary. "Your not afraid to die Slade, because deep down...your already dead."

Slade stared down the demon for what felt like hours, neither one of them making a move against the other. The demon's words washed over Slade like a tidal wave, and each one of them ringing with truth.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Slade threw the demon against the wall behind them, splintering the wood causing loose debris fall around the dark creature. Slade approached the demon drawing his duel Katanas. "I'm going to kill you." he growled.

Carnus looked up at the mercenary, a evil sneer spreading across his face, a deadly twinkle in his eye. "That's what they all say." His eyes flashed a smoking white while Slade charged.

* * *

In her tiny insect form, Bumble Bee buzzed about the hospital doing reacon for the team waiting outside. Cyborg, Robin and Kaldur ushered people out of the bottom floors, while Terra, Kole and Starfire helped those on the upper floors minus the third were Bumble Bee was currently. Spotting a group of cowering civilians, she contacted Robin via a comm link in her ear.

" _Robin. I got a groups of scared hosptial goers up on the third floor by the elevator. Theres a large window there they should be able to get out get out from_."

" _Got it_." Robin said over the open comm channel. " _Terra, Starfire, Kole get those people out of there and to safety_."

" _Roger_." Terra responded.

" _No that was Robin_." Starfire corrected. " _We do not have a Roger on our team_."

With a small roll of his eyes Robin spoke to Bumble Bee again. " _Karen what else? Have you found Beast Boy or Raven?"_

" _I haven't but I'll keep you posted_."

" _Ok. Cyborg when we get to the third floor you find Beast Boy and Raven with Bumble Bee. Kal you and I will take Slade and Carnus_."

" _You sure that's a good idea Rob?"_ Cyborg cautioned. " _Carnus is one tough bastard."_

" _Drake, Z, and Malundra are on their way so that should balance it all out. Alright Titans move!"_

* * *

Starfire flew around the third floor hospital windows looking for the group Bumble Bee had mentioned while Kole and Terra jogged beneath her. Finally coming to a floating stop, Starfire found the group huddled against the farthest corner of the hall were the elevators were located.

"I have found them!" she shouted to her companions on the ground.

Terra and Kole stopped underneath the alien princess in the hospital parking lot. Terra looked up then over to her companion. "Hang on." Her eyes began to glow a golden yellow, her power reaching out over the earth below her.

"Hang on to WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Kole and Terra were launched into the sky by a flat slab of earth large enough to hopefully fit the frightened people on top of it. The rock came to a stop right in front of the window causing Starfire to float out of the way with an "Eep". Kole teetered a bit from the ride which caused Terra to give a sheepish, and apologenic smile.

"Sorry." The girls quickly accepted her apology. Starfire shattered the glass with her power and floated inside.

"Please everyone make with the haste." she announced gesturing to the flat piece of floating earth. While some of the staff and patients began to clammer out of the window, some stayed behind.

"We still have patients in here. Some we couldn't move." one of the nurses said.

Starfire turned to the comm in her ear. "Robin did you do the copying?"

"Yeah I heard. Kal change of plans we got to take this fight outside."

"Gotcha."

"Starfire, find Raven and Beast Boy."

"I shall." Starfire turned to the others with her and saw that Kole was already helping people onto the rock while Terra kept it floating in place. Satisfied that her companions had this taken care of Starfire flew down the hallway in search of her friends.

* * *

The three boys burst through the third floor door looking around intently for their targets. The hallways were already showing the signs of an intense battle that had just taken place, and from what they could hear, still going on. Blood spatter decorated the walls in various slashing patterns, holes punched into the walls, and even had a few scalpuls and needles sticking out of the walls as if someone had thrown them.

Robin turned to his group of three. "Kal your with me. Cy found Beast Boy and Raven."

The three seperated with Cyborg sprinting down the hall and the other two heading in the opposite direction. Using the equipment on his forearm he scanned the respective hallway for any signs of his friends. As luck would have it he spotted a green dot just a few feet away. Slowing down he noticed he was practically on top of the green dot so a quick scan of the area led him too...

"Oh man..."

Cyborg stumbled upon the changeling, facedown in a pool of his own blood, a large metal spike sparking with energy sticking out of his back by his shoulder blade.

"B!" Cyborg got to his knees beside his injured friend and checked for a pulse via the scanners on his forearm. He detected a heartbeat, but it was faint and fading fast. Cyborg grabbed for the spike only for the object to send a shock of high voltage through his fragile bionic body. Cyborg pulled his hand away quickly ensuring that the damage would be minimal, but he still had to deal with the spike still sending a current through the unconscious changeling's body.

"Beast B-" Cyborg glanced towards the new voice to see Starfire, Bumble Bee, and the newly found Raven looking down at them in shock and worry. And for some reason Control Freak was there as well, but one thing at a time.

"Bumble Bee I need you to use your stingers to get the voltage out of his body." Without waisting a second, the insectile hero drew her stinger and began to absorb the flow of electricity into her weapon. The spike seemed to be able to self sustain itself making it difficult to completely take the coma enducing charge completely out of the projectile, however it would have to do if Cyborg wanted a chance to save his friend. Guessing that enough energy had been pulled from the spike, Cyborg put a firm grip on the weapon and jerked with all of his might, pulling the spike out of the shape shifter.

Seeing the danger was gone the girls got closer to their fallen friend.

"Cyborg...is...he...?" Raven couldn't bring herself to say...

"He's fine. He's Beast Boy, he's always fine." Cyborg snapped.

"Friend Cyborg I do not understand your logic in this situation." Starfire looked on the verge of tears looking down at her surrogate brother, that was until a black stream of mist emerged from the wound on his back. Slowly the mist began to close the wound, drawing whatever blood had been spilt back into the changeling's body, and bringing him back into consciousness.

Beast Boy let out a groan as he got to his hands and knees, his friends looking down at him with open mouths and shocked expressions. He looked up at them, his eyes radiating green purity, none of the dried blood look they had earlier.

"Hey dudes. What I-" **SLAP!**

Beast Boy fell back to the ground, a red mark appearing on his cheek, and a seething demoness above him. Beast Boy thanked the gods above that she didn't have her powers otherwise he would be in another dimension by now, for what he wasn't exactly sure, but Raven rarely needed a reason.

"Raven what the hell-" **SLAP**!

"YOU STUPID **(SLAP)** IDIOTIC **(SLAP)** MORONIC **(SLAP)** ELF!" Her hand was starting to burn from slapping him so much but she didn't care. She was so angered she wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" She brought her hand to slap him again but was caught by the changelings quick reflexes. She fought against his grip wanting to slap him again, but he gently pulled her down to him since he was still on the ground, a pulsing red mark on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her pale fists beating weakly against his chest. He just held her until he anger gave way to sadness and she let herself begin to cry on his shoulder, her hands clutching his uniform in a vice grip.

"I'm sorry Raven..." was all he managed to say as the terrified empath sobbed into his neck.

Their friends stood back watching the spectical, unable to make a move to stop them, until a gravelly voice from the back decided to speak.

"Everyone else is seeing this right?" Control Freak asked.

* * *

Slade swung one of his blade's slicing the abdomen of the demon causing him to tumble back against the wall behind him, a smudged trail of blood being left behind as he slid down to a sitting position. Carnus was covered head to toe in different slashes and stab wounds, and since the metal was forged specifically with the task of killing Hellborn creatures, each wound was seething with a black smoke coming from the demons demonic energy.

Slade, who barely had any markings whatsoever, stood over the demon, his weapons at the ready to deliver the final blow.

"This is for my son." he said coldly.

Carnus looked up. His breath ragged and blood dripping into his eyes. "Well...ain't neither of us getting any younger."

Slade aimed the tip of his blade towards the demons heart then used all of his force to bring the final blow, whiping this stain from off the face of the earth. What Slade didn't count on was Carnus changing into his noncorporeal form, phasing through the weapon like a black mist with a humanoid shape and walked away from the attack. Then the spectre threw his fist into Slade body, but not into his physical body. Slade felt an unimaginable pain begin surging through his spiritual body, if one could feel such a thing, and could feel his life force being drained. A red force began to crawl from the center of the mercenaries body and claw up the demons intangeable arm until it placed itself in the area where the heart was supposed to be.

Once Carnus fed to his delight he tossed aside the mercenary then reverted back into his solid demon state. Each of his battle wounds healed compeletly.

"What...did...you do...to me?" Slade asked between breaths.

"Well I was losing our dancing contest so I had to borrow some energy from your soul. Normally Angels are the only ones to accomplish something like that, but when a soul is ear marked for hell I can feed to my little hearts content. Thanks for the recharge." Before another move from either killers could be made, a series of ninja smoke balls rolled between the two then let out a stream of white smoke blinding them both.

Carnus clenched his eyes shut stumbling away from the smoke, coughing to clear away the smoke that had entered his lungs. He stumbled along the hallway until he was sure he was safe and leaned against a nearby wall. He continued to cough and blink away the smoke until he was able to see he was now by the hall with the elevators. He could see people being ushered outside of the hospital an onto some kind of floating rock, which seemed to be filled at this point. However interesting a floating rock may be, the demons focus was pulled to the girl helping people out. A girl he recognized from somewhere.

A girl with pink hair.

* * *

Slade rolled out of the way of the smoke, coughing and attempting to get back to his feet. The attack by Carnus left him drained and in a much more significant state of weakness then before his battle with the demon. Using a nearby nurses station he helped get himself to his feet only to be met with the icey cold stare of his former apprentice.

The Boy Wonder stood with his Bo Staff at the ready, his face set in a determined scowl his former mentor would have been proud of. Slade let out a laugh/cough.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Robin."

"It's over Slade." Robin growled. "Your not getting out of this one."

Slade manuvered his face so his single eye could look into the steely stare of the Titan Team leader. "What gives you the impression I want to 'get out of this one'?" Robin's eye twitched slightly not wanting to fall for any of his tricks. Slade straightened his stance. "Besides' am I really the one you want to be focusing on at this point."

"The demon is being dealt with. Your mine, and what do you want with him anyways? Kill him take his powers somehow?"

Slade chuckled at the rediculous notion letting out another cough. Normally Slade would use this as a teaching opportunity, but as he mentioned to Landon a few months ago. He was done with superheroes and games.

"He killed my son."

Robin visibly tensed this time. Slade. The number one enemy of the Teen Titans. The man who took over the city, corrupted him and Terra into becoming his apprentice. Who helped in releasing Trigon. Had a child? "Now I want his head on a stick." Slade made a move towards the Boy Wonder who got back into his rigid fighting stance.

"We'll get justice for those he killed, including your son, but right now your going to have to answer for your crimes as well."

Slade sighed then got into a fighting stance himself. "Well it will be hilarious to watch you try and stop me." Both martial artists stared each other down waiting for the other to so much as twitch then the battle could begin, then like spontanious aggressive combustion, the two charged at each other letting out a war cry, both set in ending their rivalry.

* * *

Kole heard the thump of a person hitting the wall hard and thinking it was someone else that needed help she turned to face them which only resulted in stopping her heart. She was now face to face with the demon that killed her friends and her first love. He looked to be in a weakened state, but that quickly vanished and was replaced with a sinister smile that spread from ear to ear. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he got to a standing position, his eyes flashing with amusement and hunger.

"I know you from somewhere." he said softly. "That Jericho boy correct?"

Kole felt a spark of anger ignite in her chest hearing this monster utter the name of her first love, but as he approached, her anger faded to fear. Abosolute fear. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him thinking that if she did he would vanish and be in front of her or behind her, or anywhere. She walked backwards until her back was planted against the wall behind her, none of her teammates in sight.

"Did you know how much he loved you?" He was practically looming over her now. Her heart pounding so hard it threatened to explode from her chest.

 **Someone help me,** she pleaded to herself. **_I'm so scared. Starfire...Bumble Bee..._**

Carnus revelled in the terror that was present in her blue eyes. "Did you know how badly he wanted to see you one last time?" He was now looking down at her, mere centimeters form her face. She couldn't help it now, she had to close her eyes as he brought his hand up cupping her cheek. "I guess I can see why." He snaked his hand behind her neck grabbing the hair at the base of her head and jerked her head back so she was looking right up at him. She let out a squeak of pain as a few small tears escaped from her closed eyes down her cheeks.

 _ **...Cyborg...Robin, she pleaded again. DRAKE!**_

Carnus felt an iron blade pierce his chest causing him to lose his grip on the girls neck, then was pulled back by some sort of wire. Be turned around he was met with a boot to his face knocking him away from Kole and releasing the wire.

Drake retracted the wire into his belt and removed the iron Kunai. Grabbing a few more he threw them at the demon. Even though he was slightly dissoriented, Carnus still had enough sense to block the blades with black energy, but couldn't block the enraged Knight's bare handed attack. Carnus blocked all of Drake's kicks and jabs but finally got the upper hand and pinned him against the wall with his forearm.

"Hello Daniels. I heard a rumor you were having a hard time getting it up these days." Carnus referred to the fact that he felt no magical energy coming off of the Knight. "Now what is a Dragon Warrior without the Dragon?"

Drake fought against the demon's forearm, but cracked his eyes open and smirked. "A warrior still." Drake cracked the vile of holy water from his belt against his skull releasing the water over the demons head. Carnus released Drake instantly and howled in agony as the acid like water washed over him. Drake fell to his knees coughing to get the air back into his lungs but kept his eyes on the demon.

"I'll take it form here." Drake turned to see a dark skinned young man with gills running passed him towards Carnus. Drake recognized the tattoos on his arms as mystic Atlantean markings.

"All yours bud." he said under his breath. Drake had other matters to attend to.

Drake found Kole curled up with her arms around her legs pulled in close to her chest. She was breathing heavily while hot tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes. Drake knelt down in front of her, cradeling her head in between his hands wiping her tears away, however she kept her eyes shut.

"Hey Kole it's me." Her sparkling tear filled eyes slowly opened hearing the comforting voice of the Dragon Knight. Drake gave a half smile as she threw her arms around him, but this time Drake returned her embrace holding her close. "Your okay. I'm here." he whispered stroking her hair.

* * *

Kaldur charged at the demon who threw up a wall of black energy in front of himself, then pushed his attacker back. Kal back flipped until he was in a crouching position and aimed himself to leap at Carnus again, but the fact that the demons eyes changed to a bright white stopped him in his tracks.

"I am no longer amused." Demonic Spectral energy began to shake the hospital floor but more importantly any and all glass and sharp items that could be seen began floating and shattering. With an evil sneer and with a flick of his pinky glass shattered. Scalpuls flew off the shelves. Needles sprung form their hiding spots. A full hurricane of deadly instruments was unleashed on the hospital floor all with the intent to impale any and all in it's way with deadly force.

Drake threw himself over Kole, keeping his hands over her head.

Cyborg used his bulk and armored body to protect his the four now underneath him. Including Control Freak.

Beast Boy drew Raven as close to his body as possible.

Bumble Bee and Starfire huddled together.

Control Freak struggled to get underneath Cyborg as much as possible.

Robin and Slade just stared as the razer sharp projectiles flew in every direction, sparing no one.

This was going to sting.

* * *

Kid Flash was halfway through a protein bar when he finally got to the third floor. He took a few moments to watch the glass and other sharp objects fly abround at an agonizingly slow pace. Well this usually happened when he went supersonic, time seemed to slow down as such was the case now. He flicked a few pieces of glass away from his face then finished his snack before getting to work. One by one he grabbed each of his friends and got them a safe distance in the center of the hospital parking lot. Some of them, like Beast Boy and Raven, or Drake and Kole he made sure to keep cuddled next to each other as he got them to safety.

Well that was done, but he still had hospital patients he had to help out.

Fortunately with his smarts in technology he was able to quickly figure out what each individual patient required before taking them to another floor and hooking them up with the necessary equipment before heading back for another patient, then another, then another, then another until the floor was cleared.

And still had time to throw a right hook in the demons face, and placed his finger up his nose.

* * *

Once second they were facing death by a thousand cuts, the next they were all safe and sound in the parking lot. Looking around they were greeted by Kid Flash who was now eating another protein bar.

"Hey guys." he said with a mouth full.

"KF?" Bumble Bee wrapped her arms around the speedster. "I take back everything I ever said about you I am so happy to see you."

"What the hell just happened?" Drake wobbled slightly as he stood up, but Kole's arms were wrapped around his waist helping to keep him upright.

"I just saved your lives. Hold your applause." Kid Flash finished his snack before throwing the wrapper away.

Everyone thanked Kid Flash perfusely, excpet a certain mercenary, who was still drained from the soul draining he took at the hands of the demon. Currently he was on his hands and knees, his blades sticking out of a nearby patch of grass safely out of his hands. He attempted to get to his feet, but was stopped by a twang and thick cords wrapping around him.

Robin jumping to conclusions though Slade made a break for it. "No! He's not getting-"

"Easy Rob." Speedy had shot a restraining arrow at Slade keeping him contained. "Hey aint going anywhere."

Bumble Bee and Robin looked at him with furrowed brows. "Wait I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow."

Speedy kept a quiet and stern expression which Kid Flash expected so he answered for him. "We got a tip that you guys might need some help."

"By who?" Robin asked.

The Titans could feel the ground beneath them begin to buckle and crack. Black energy began exploding like geysers from the pavement leaving behind and eerie red glow from the ground beneath. Car alarms began going off and then moving on their own to make way for someone who was advancing towards them. Carnus, his eyes glowing a bright white, was surrounded by glass and other forms of sharp objects like his own personal tornado and as before merely twitched his eye and the sharp projectiles shot towards the Titans. Kid Flash was preparing to get his friends out of the way again, but that wouldn't be necessary. Like a comet shooting from the sky a bright red object landed in front of them with a booming crash blocking the whirlwind of danger. The Titans heard the clanging of metal and glass beating against a shield but nothing moved past it. Once the storm was over their mysterious savior dropped her shield to reveal a beautiful young women with jet black hair, tight fitting red armor, golden shoulder spikes, golden belt, armored skirt and knee length battle boots complete with a cape trailing behind her. In her other hand was a sword as bright as the sun.

She stood tall facing the demon and away from those behind her, but even still Robin knew who it was.

"Is that...Donna?" he breathed.

Carnus continued his march not at all intimidated by the new comer. The female warrior looked back to the group of Titans. "Good to see you again Robin. Now if you don't mind, I have a demon to kill." With a battle cry of rage she raised her sword and charged at the demon.

Robin turned to his team. "Cyborg get them out of here, this is our fight." Cyborg looked down his his sisters and Beast Boy, who was still holding Raven tightly, then nodded. Starfire looked to her team leader with pleading eyes to which he responded by giving her a soft smile. Cyborg took his family and ran further into the parking lot.

"No wait Robin!" Starfire reached out for him, but Cyborg held her close and continued his run. "No..."

Robin and Kaldur joined Speedy and Kid Flash as they watched the Amazon do battle.

"Lets kick his ass." Robin growled. "Titans GO!"

* * *

Carnus avoid the Amazon's swipe of her sword then grabbed her by her throat holding her in the air at arms length.

"They say when someone is out for revenge you need to dig two graves. One for the person your after, and one for yourself." The demon's voice was deep and otherwordly, long gone was the manipulater who had toyed with the Titans for so long. Now he was ready to kill.

"Hera...give me...strength..." she breathed but was quickly loosing consciousness.

He gripped her throat tighter intent on squeezing the life out of her until a blur of yellow sped by freeing her from his grasp. Kid Flash had taken Donna away from the fight and was next attacked by the Atlantean and his water bearers in the form of hammers.

Kid Flash set the Amazon down. "No need to thank me." he winked.

"Wasn't going to." Donna got to her feet and charged back into the battle.

Speedy and Robin hung back loading their special demon hunting weapons. "On my mark." Robin said quietly. They wait until Carnus had exposed more of himself fighting off Donna and Kaldur and finally they found an opening. "Now!" Robin threw three of his holy water disks, while Speedy launched two of his iron arrows. Carnus pushed away Donna and Kaldur then turned his attention to the uncoming projectile's. A wall of black energy appeared in from of the demon dissolving the disks and arrows into nothingness.

The stunned Titans hung back. "Any other bright ideas?" Speedy asked.

"Guys." Kid Flash appeared next to them. "This guy is giving off some kind of Electromagnetic Field."

"You mean his Demonic Energy?" Robin corrected.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah whatever, but listen if we can dissrupt that field we should be able to take him down."

"And how do we do that? We can't get close to him." Speedy looked towards the battle, cringing when he saw Donna get punched in the gut buckling her armor. However looking at his face he kept all concern buried beneath the heartbreak."

"We can disrupt it with some kind of magnet or metal-"

"Like Iron." Robin finished the speedsters thought.

"Yes! Iron would work." Robin rolled his eyes. "Keep him busy." Kid Flash took off leaving the two boys alone.

Carnus threw Donna away like she was nothing more then yesturdays garbage while Kaldur attacked again. With black energy Carnus formed his own blade and stabbed the Atlantean in the chest. He let out a scream that brought him to his knees, the demon getting closer to his face.

"You know your friend screamed much louder." Kaldur could see the demons face flash from his human, to demonic. His eyes white and empty with blood pouring down his mouth nose and eyes. It's face was pale white with tattered skin and scars along with pointed ears and hair falling out of his bare skull. Carnus twisted the black weapon causing his victim to scream louder, then felt something crack against his back causing him to lose focus on the Atlantean in front of him, and the black blade vanished. Robin brought his bo staff up cracking the demon against his cheek bone. Carnus blocked another attack from his bo staff until to get shot with a holy water arrow. He screamed as the acid water burned his demonic body and wasn't able to counter an attack from the Amazon.

With a scream of rage Carnus threw his arms out releasing as much demonic energy as he could hoping to strike the Titans, even if he couldn't see them through the holy water acid. In a flash of yellow the demon was wrapped in iron chains and pushed down unto the ground. Carnus struggled for only a moment but with his power being drained by the iron chains he slowly slummped over to unconsciousness.

The chaos that surrounded them began to die down. The shaking stopped, the smoke dissapating, the cars not bending and crunching under an unknown power. Everything began to go still.

The battered Titans, the Atlantean and the Amazon approached caustiously but it was evident that the demon was powerless and didn't have the energy to continue on.

"Did...did we just win?" Kid Flash asked. They stood over Carnus, and after about five minutes of no movement he had his answer.

"We did it." Speedy said almos dropping his bow. "I don't know what do say."

Robin snorted a laugh. "I do." Robin knealt over the unconscious demon. "That was for our friends...you son of a bitch." They were quiet again soaking in their victory but then Robin looked up to Donna who was also looking down at him with a sad expression on her face.

"So Donna," Robin's voice brought her from her musings, ''We have you been?"

 **Yeah Donna where have you been?!**

 **Next time we'll figure that out. Plus we'll check in on Rose and her new team. Plus we'll see where the first Five Sidekicks take the demon for judgement.**

 **See ya then.**


	5. Victory?

**Thank you so much to those that review read and send good thoughts.**

 **Last time the first five titans kicked serious demon ass, now we check in on Rose Wilson and all of her new friends and see the aftermath of the battle with Carnus. And maybe get a little fluffy. :)**

 **One with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Victory?**

 **El Paso, Texas. monastery**

Texas was always a hot and sticky place even at night which for someone in a tight black body suit like Rose it was miserable. Rose Wilson decided to skip the black leather for more of a look akin to her fathers. She wore black gauntlets along with steel-toed boots that were perfect for hand to hand combat, and overlapping armor over her shoulders, forearms, and shins. Originally the outfit had a chest plate, but she found it better to let her "assets" hang free (you never know when they'll come in handy after all). Again all of these were to better her fighting prowess, but nothing was more terror enducing then the bandana like mask that covered her face and head like a cowl that was colored orange and black. Once again in amage to her father, Deathstroke the Terminater, and anyone who was on his bad side knew the color scheme well and knew to fear it.

She crouched low to the ground hiding behind the trunk of a thick tree, looking down at the Monastary.

She tapped a comm. device in her ear. "Everyone Check in."

"Cheshire in position." Cheshire was crouching on one of the highest branches of a tree a few yards away from Rose.

"Red-X is ready sweetness." Rose rolled her eyes looking up to see the theif staring down at her from a branch he was perched on.

"Keep it in your pants X. We have a job to do." Cheshire scolded over the comms. rather impatiently.

"Yeah yeah." If they had seen his face they would have seen the eye roll he gave to the green clad girl.

"How much faith do you put in this Landon?" The snarky voice of the alien in the sky rang through the comms. "Or his so called inside man?"

Rose thought about the question a moment. "I wouldn't say I trust him, but we have a mutual interest. This is personal for me, and anyone who helps me get what I need so be it." Her blood began to boil just thinking about it the creature that killed her half-brother.

"Personal Eh? Do tell." Looking up Rose could barely make out the shape of the theif with his black suit hiding him in the darkness.

"Maybe another time." She couldn't quite come up with a witty retort at the moment, she was to focused on her task at hand. They all had reasons to be there and to put their trust in Landon, on the outside it was all financial motivation which in and of itself was fine, but deep down they all had other reasons for being there. Rose didn't care what was in it for the others, for her not only was she trying to get info on the thing that killed her brother, but she had a reputation to think of.

She performed less the positively back in Oregon and Landon wasn't to impressed, neither was her father. To her credit she wasn't trained to handle horrors that involved children. That's why she needed this, she had to show her father that she was worthy to be called a Wilson and it was because Landon knew she could do better that she was in charge of this team, but she was out of chances.

Rose was brought from her thoughts when they heard a crash coming from the Monastary.

"Am I to assume that is our signal?" Blackfire asked.

"Blackfire what do you see?" Rose asked, getting slightly anxious.

It was quiet on her side for a moment. "I count at least five or six hostiles, but no sign of the children."

"They must of made it to the tunnels." said Cheshire.

Rose thought for a moment then gave out the orders. "Cheshire, your with me in the tunnels looking after the kids until they get to the pick up point. Blackfire, your death from above."

"Mmmmmmm I love the sound of that." the alien purred.

"And X you got the most important job of all."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry. It'll be a piece of cake."

His overconfidence wasn't the most reassuring at the moment, but Rose would take it. "Alright lets move out!"

* * *

A figure, who appeared to have been a homeless man at one point, began his slow approach towards the Monestary. With his hunched over appearence his arms dangled freely in front of him, swaying side to side as he walked, his long filthy grey hair falling over his face and eyes. His long unkempt beard and other facial hair gave off a foul oder, but honestly it was probably the man as a whole and not just his hair. He wore a torn sweater and jeans that were both stained with various liquids that was anyone's guess as to what they actually where, along with a torn blue beanie on top of his head.

As he continued his slow march, he reached up his hand so that it was parallel to the ground, and slid his hand across the open air as if he was sliding it across a wall. What happened next could best be discribed as a tare in the fabric of reality as a long scar appeared at his finger tips. From the swirling vortex of colors appeared three creatures all well over seven feet tall and each humanoid in shape. Their hind legs were hooved much like goat hooves, but their upper bodies were well muscled human shapped. The top of their goat like heads were large powerful looking tusks that were sure to impale several feet of solid rock. Lastly their eyes were a bright blue that held no feeling, just an eagerness to obey their master.

The vagabond turned to one of the creatures. "Kill...the children...and all...in...your path." He spoke slowly and as if he didn't have a care in the world. The creature let out a glutteral bleating noise, like a goat being choked to death, then lifted his head making the same noise only louder so that it echoed through the small forest. The creatures then charged the Monastary leaving their master, who couldn't walk on the grounds, behind.

The man just stood in place staring off into nothing with a dead, uninterested look in his eyes.

"So you the guy I'm supposed to wrangle up huh?" The man slowly turned around to face the digitized voice of a young man in a tattered cape and black body suit. "This is going to be to easy." Red-X raised his palms together and shot a sticky X at the homeless looking man only for the man to stare intently at the X causing it to slow down and finally fall flat on the ground as useless goop. The thief's eyes widened under his mask, he wasn't quite expecting that.

The old man turned his gaze to Red-X, staring intently at him like he did the weapon that was intent on capturing him, but nothing was happening.

Red-X chuckled. "Sorry Buddy," X removed his sleeve to show an odd marking had been tattooed to his skin, "but this makes your death glares useless."

The man slowly blinked and shrugged his shoulders, slowly. "To...bad. Your...death...would have...been...slower..." X was confused by the statement but a bleating noise from behind him cleared everything up as two towering goat creatures stood behind him, ready to attack.

"Shit..." X leapt out of the way of the creature bringing his fists down with a thundering BOOM. He black flipped bringing his right foot under the chin of the creature causing it to stumble backwards, but did little else. Mid-air he grabbed a few exploding X's from his belt and with one swift toss ludged them into the creatures chest. Tapping a button on his belt the X's exploded sending pieces of his opponent in every which way.

Red-X got to his feet only to be back handed by another one from behind sending him crashing into a nearby tree with a loud thud effectively knocking the wind out of him. He didn't have time to wait for the stars dancing in front of his eyes to fade since he could feel the creature barreling down on him. Thinking quickly he punched the center of his belt teleporting him out of harms way, but not as far as he would have liked. He reappeared by a nearby tree and leaned against it still to dazed to fully stand. Behind him he could hear the creature crash into the tree X was just at, then with an angry bleating sound, called more friends to aid in killing the theif.

Glancing in the direction of the creatures he saw four more charging at him, fortunately he had gotten enough strength back to stand and fight. He ran towards them and then when he was sure he was close enough, leapt into the air doing a front flip over the center one. He slapped the creatures back leaving behind an electrical X that began to send a rediculous amount of voltage through the creatures body. X didn't bother with the usual wise-crack or smart remark, he had to stay focused or he WAS going to die.

X spun around and threw an elastic X towards two of the creatures wrapping around their bodies and pinning them together. The last one ignored it's fallen comrades and charged, horns at the ready, at the theif. X leapt into the air, intending on slapping the goat creature with another electrified X, only to have his ankle grabbed in a firm grip and tossed, chest first, into a nearby tree. X could hear and feel multiple ribs cracking and potentionally breaking upon impact, then his ankle was released leaving him to fall to the ground in a painful heap. He struggled to get to his hands and knees coughing up blood as he tried, but he would recieve some unwanted help from the previously bound monsters. They had gotten out of their confinement and grabbed X by his arms and pinned him against the tree holding his arms out to the side displaying his vulnerable and broken body.

X brought his head up in time to see the last one getting ready to ram his horns straight through the theifs body, and he would have accomplished this had it not been for the purple blasts of energy being showered over them.

A beam of purple shot from the sky going right through the goat monsters head, killing it instantly, but as an added measure, the alien warrior Blackfire made sure to cut the head clean off with her starbolt eyes. Landing in front of the last two, they released Red-X and charged the Tameranean. She grinned then flew towards them as fast as she could, her hands sparking with dark purple energy as she grabbed them both by their faces and slammed them into the ground. Then with her unique purple starbolts, blasted their heads clean off their shoulders.

She stood proudly over her kills, her dark violet eyes finding her injured teammate. Red-X was now in a sitting position holding his bruised ribs as he tried to steady his breathing to reduce the pain.

Blackfire wasn't one to show to much concern unless it was in her best interest to some degree, in this case however she found herself kneeling down looking him over.

He moved his head to the side to look at her. "You sister got nothing on you cutie."

She gave him a disbelieving scowl. "We still have work to do."

X grunted as he moved for an item in his belt. Pulling out an X he handed it to her. "Chuck this at him and he aint going anywhere." Blackfire grabbed the X and flew after then homeless man who had been watching with two creatures gaurding him the whole time. Blackfire didn't wish to bother with the "muscle" so she expertly weaved around them then slapped the adhesive X onto the chest of the vagabond. The X seemed to spring to life as it wrapped itself around him causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Before Blackfire could celebrate she backpeddeled towards the creatures that were guarding him and made sure to blast them into oblivion.

She stood over the homeless man grinning ear to ear. "Don't go anywhere." She took off back to the forest leaving the sluggish man bound and helpless.

She flew back to Red-X who was still craddeling his injured ribs. "Can you move?" She asked not really caring about the answer. Red-X just shook his head. Blackfire shrugged then picked him up in her arms then flew after the old man, who had made no attempt to free himself. Now she carried both of them away from the Monastary to the pick up point on the other side of the forest.

* * *

A young man with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes slammed the a door behind him making sure to barricade it by placing a large bookcase in front of the door. It wouldn't keep the creatures out but it would slow them down. Looking around the small study he searched the remaining bookcases for the false wall that would lead him and his three charges into the tunnels under the Monastary. Currently a young girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails and a pink cape watched the young Monk move about the study.

"What is happening?" Melvin asked with big worried eyes.

The handsome young monk began fiddling with various books attempting to find the one he needed but he still was able to address the young girl. "We have to go away now. It is not safe here." He responded.

The freckled boy with spiked blonde hair began to shout. "Want Raven! Want Raven! Want Raven!"

Getting slightly irritated the young Monk turned to his charges. "Look our communications are cut, we can't contact any of the Titans so we are on our own." He didn't mean to snap, he was young and frightened for these children. Besides he hated sitting on the side lines while those around him fought. He was meant to be out there in the fray, not babysitting. But over the few short weeks he had been there, the children began to grow on him and now it was time to make sure they got to safety. Looking at the heartbroken eyes because of his shortness, he wrangled in his temper. "I'm sorry guys, we just need-"

A loud crash startled the rooms occupants. Looking towards the door they could see it begin to bow slightly as something big began slamming into it. He ran to the three children wrapping them in his arms and attempted to hide them behind the desk.

"Stay here." he begged.

"But we can help." Melvin's large eyes began to sparkle with tears.

He leaned close to her. "You can help by protecting your brothers." He sprinted to the bookcases looking for the exit when the doors caved not at all the least bit stopped from the barricade. Three of the goat creatures filed into the small study, blood and flesh dangeling from their horns and mouths. The monk faced them then made the mistake of standing between them and the desk, tipping his hand by showing them where the children were. Their masters orders ringing through their ears they charged the children's protecter only to be swiped aside by a giant teddy bear. The bear pounced on the creatures, slashing with his large claws, ripping pieces off one by one.

"Get 'em Bobby!" Melvin and her brothers were standing on top of the desk watching her "imaginary" friend tare apart the monsters. Taking this opportunity, the monk raced to the bookcase that he hadn't checked yet. Lady luck finally smiled on him when the first book he tried opened the false door leading down to the tunnels below.

"We need to go!" he shouted turned to the children.

"Not without Bobby!" The aforementioned bear was thrown against one of the bookcases then impaled by the horns of it's attackers. Melvin shrieked watching her friend get the stuffing beat out of him (literally), and she began to focus intently on the bear. Seeing what she was doing the Monk tried to stop her, but it was too late. Melvin had already given some of her energy to the hulking bear healing his wounds and allowing him to fight back, but now the young girl was to weak to keep herself upright.

"No!" The Monk ran to her side while her brothers tried to shake her awake. Assessing his situation he could see that now he had to carry all three of them. At first Melvin would help the youngest, Teether, while he helped Timmy, but now he had to find a way to carry all three of them, and the sounds of the bear losing his battle wasn't helping.

"NINJA LADY!" Timmy yelled. The monk whiped his head around to see two young women, one dressed in green with a cat mask, the other in black body armor with a orange and black mask, charge the goat creatures. Both girls expertly swung their blades over the monsters effectively releaving them of various body parts, and wasn't until a head rolled by him that he realized he needed to sheild the children from the blood bath taking place.

Oh well. Too Late.

The two girls stepped over the carcusses and approached the monk and children.

"You guys alright?" Rose asked.

The monk looked down at the sleeping girl, whose "imaginary friend" was softly nuzzling her head as he took her in his arms.

"More or less." he answered. "Are you two with Landon?"

"Yes." Cheshire answered. "Theres transport waiting for us just on the other side of this tunnel." She gestured to the false bookcase and headed inside not waiting for those behind her. The monk helped usher the children onto Bobby and led them into the tunnels following Cheshire with Rose following behind.

"So I take it your Landon's inside guy?" she asked.

"Yup," he responded shutting the bookcase door, "but you can call me Cody. Cody Driscoll."

* * *

The walk through the tunnels was actually much quicker then they had anticipated. Cody knew the layout and was able to lead them safely through which ultimately only took about thirty minutes to get through to the other side. Once out they were met with a large black limousine with Blackfire standing next to the open passenger door.

"What took you so long?" she asked in her signature snarky attitude tone.

"Bite me." Cheshire grumbled walking past her. Out of the back of the limousine a women with dark red hair and pale features stepped out. "Where's Landon?" Cheshire asked, slightly surprised.

The women smiled warmly which seemed to soften the tough exterier of the girl. "He is seeing to the containment of the Sin that was caught. My name is Malundra and I am to see to your needs as soon as you had completed your task." Malundra moved past the girl approaching the large bear and the children.

Melvin, who had awoken while in the tunnels, looked over the women curiously, but unafraid. "Who are you?" she asked still somewhat weakly.

Malundra gave her another warm smile. "My name is Malundra and I'm here to take you to a safe place where those vile things can't get to you."

Melvin couldn't help but feel safe looking into the green eyes of this women. "Why were they after me and my brothers?"

Malundra showed some concern in her eyes, but her warm smile never faltered. "That is a conversation that is best had at another location." Malundra turned to the giant bear. "Could you get them situated at the car please?" Bobby let out a low growl and did as he was told. Malundra gestured for the others to gather around her.

"Were's Red-X?" Rose asked.

"He sustained serious injury so I had to heal him then send him home via a portal so I can finish healing him at a later time. Speaking of, I was told to make sure you all got out safely and Landon would be in touch with the rest of your earnings."

"When can we expect to see him hold up that end?" Cheshire asked, arms folded over her chest in distrust.

Malundra just smiled. "Landon is a man of his word and wont cheat you out of what you earned." Cheshire seemed to except this response for the moment. For some reason she felt oddly at peace whenever Malundra spoke to her. Huh weird.

"Now then. Whose first?" Malundra asked looking over the team.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Cyborg had left a rather quiet common room for what seemed like forever ago, leaving behind very antsy Titans to wait for his return. Bumble Bee was on the couch flipping mindlessly through the different television channels while Terra sat with her feet up looking off into space. Zatanna was off checking on Jinx and giving her a short healing session while the rest of the Titans were in the kitchen. Starfire was nervously petting Silkie in anticipation, while Beast Boy worked on a cup of soymilk, Raven next to him with a cup of hot tea.

On one of the couches, Drake had removed his black coat and harness and was now laying down with the pinkette cuddled next to him. She was still a little shaken from her meeting with Carnus, but she immediately relaxed when her head met the firm chest of the Dragon Knight, his powerful heart beat almost like a comforting lullaby. Drake fiddled with pieces of her hair as he waited for Cyborg to return, but he couldn't help feeling comfortable and quite content with Kole laying next to him, his nose taking in her scent, wishing he had his powers still.

Finally after about twenty minutes of waiting, Cyborg came back into the living area. A somber look on his face. Everyone forgot what they were doing and jumped to their feet.

"Well?" Bumble Bee asked.

Cyborg remained stoic, looking down at the floor with no emotion in his face.

"Cy?" Beast Boy urged.

Cyborg looked at the changeling, then his little sister next to him who had the same wondering look in her eyes. He couldn't hold it any more as his straight face began to crack under a smile of pure joy.

"They got 'em."

The common room errupted into cheers. Starfire floated around happily with her mutant pet in her arms. Raven and Beast Boy both deflated with the tension finally being released and couldn't help the smile on their faces. Terra and Bumble Bee high-fived each other while Drake had his arms around Kole's slender waist and spun her around, tears of happiness in dripping from her eyes.

"Soooo now what?" Beast Boy asked once it got a little quieter.

Cyborg turned to him. "That's gonna be the tricky part 'cuz everyone wants a piece of him. Atlantis, the Justice League, Robin, there's even a rumor that Amanda Waller wants a crack at him."

Drake set Kole down but kept a loose grip on her hand. "Well technically he belongs to Landon and should be taken back to the Prison Dimension in Hell."

Cyborg shrugged. "Like I said. Everyone wants a piece of him, but for now Robin and his old teammates are taking him to the Watchtower."

Everyone looked around slightly puzzled at the choice to take him there. "Whats a Watchtower?" Drake asked, not knowing what it was at all.

"It's a satillite in space that the Justice League operate out of." Bumble Bee answered.

Drake knit his brows together. "Hm that's actually a smart idea taking him there."

"Why's that?" Kole asked.

"Carnus is a Demon from the Abrahamic dimension of Hell which is mostly exclusive to Earth. So with Carnus in space his powers are weakened considerably making him less of a threat. Sort of cut off from the home office if you will."

Everyone excepted the explantation. "I say we celebrate!" Cyborg boomed. "Who wants doughnuts!?"

The adreniline rush that everyone in the room was feeling quickly gave way to fatigue noticing the time was almost midnight.

"Dude. I. Am. Beat." Beast Boy said as he started to slump onto the counter.

Starfire started to slowly float to the floor with the larva in her arms. "I too am feeling very of the sleepiness."

Cyborg let out a chuckle even though he too was becoming very tired. "Yeah not the best idea. In that case, I am turning in." Cyborg turned to the contral panel making sure to scan the palm of his metalic hand locking the tower down. One by one the common room emptied until finally the Dragon Knight was the only one left. He found his coat and his harness and made his way for his room until he noticed he wasn't alone. Glancing towards the couch he saw Kole sitting with her leg under her behind and her hands in her lap looking out towards the Jump City skyline. Drake approached quietly, his coat and harness in his hands, and looked her over. Obviously she was still somewhat shaken by her experience, but she also seemed deep in thought about something. What, he couldn't be sure, but it never hurt to ask.

"Kole?" She blinked in response, but didn't take her eyes of the scenery before her. After a minute or so she finally turned her head to look at him, tears in her eyes but she wasn't about to lose control of herself. Drake didn't feel like pushing her at the moment so he tried a different approach. "Want some ice cream?"

* * *

Drake leaned back placing his head in his hands with complete and utter pain shooting through his head leading down his throat to his chest. He let out a growl of agony hoping to just push the pain out of his head, but no matter what it swam around his skull not letting up for a second. Just as the pain was starting to subside he brought his head back down to see Kole laughing at him hysterically.

"It's not...funny." Drake groaned.

"I'm...sorry..." she said between fits of laughter. "I just can't believe...you've never had...brain freeze before."

Drake glanced at the coffee table where the offending bowl of ice cream sat, then back to the laughing pinkette. A michevious smirk crept up the left side of his lip.

"You think that's funny? I'll show you funny." Drake leapt across the couch towards Kole placing his hands underneath her ribcage and began to tickle her. She let out a yelp of surprise and began laugh/screaming, but he wasn't the only one with a few tricks. Instantly she solidified herself into her crystal form causing Drake to stop his assualt on her ticklish areas.

"No fair." He growled playfully.

She changed back to flesh and blood with a mocking smile. "Serves you right." she laughed.

"Ha ha h-" Both of them froze once they realized the close intimate position they were in. Kole was laying on her back with her head leaning on the armrest, Drake looming over her with his knee between her legs by her knees, the other on the floor and his bare arms holding himself up by her sides. His necklace dangled freely laying against her own chest. She gazed into his hazel eyes that were filled with pain, memories of a long time of heartache and violence. She brought her hand to his face and began to curess his cheek bones down to his jawline, while her other hand explored the muscles of his arms. Her hand stopped when she felt a series of scars on his forearm that felt a lot like bite marks. Noticing her examining them Drake spoke.

"Werewolf. Took a chunk out of my arm, but wasn't able to heal myself all the way."

She tilted her head. "Then shouldn't you be a Werewolf?"

He smiled, a smile she could get lost in. "Usually, but I'm already half Dragon so Werewolf bites mean nothing to me."

She nodded her head slightly, but continued to explore his body, now that she was in control of her own.

Drake found himself lost in her touch as her small hands glided down smooth face. Fun fact, he never grew facial hair, reptiles don't have any. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kole's wrist and the fading bruise he had left not long ago. She saw him notice her wound, but before she could pull his gaze away he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it down from his face. She was dissapointed at first, but that vanished when he tenderly brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it with all the gentleness he could muster. The warmth and sweetness caused her to let out a small gasp as chills pricked the hairs on her neck and arm. She blushed realizing what she had done, but Drake paid it no mind. Instead he continued to keep her wrist by his mouth as he lighly blew warm air onto it which made her shiver all the more.

Their faces began to inch closer together, the tips of their noses touching, but suddenly she pulled away. Thinking he had done something wrong Drake pulled himself from off of her.

"Kole I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, no." She got into a sitting position looking slightly embarressed. "It's not you. I..." She sat there a moment looking at the floor taking a few deep breaths. Drake wondered if this had anything to do with her experience earlier.

"Hey." He grabbed her hand. "Whenever your ready just know you can talk to me." She looked at him with sad eyes, but his warm features told her that he was telling the truth. She gave a small nod then watched Drake settle onto the otherside of the couch. Kole crawled over to his side and snuggled her head onto his chest, her other hand fiddling with his necklace. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, Kole playing with the dragon jewell on his chest, and Drake playing with her strands of hair.

Finally Drake felt the rise and fall of her chest a deep breath being taken. "His name was Joeseph Wilson..."

* * *

Chip looked over the Ipad as he gave the final report to Landon.

"The Sin, Sloth, is locked up now and ready for your questioning. Red-X was the only one seriously injured, but Malundra saw to his injuries and should be fine by the morning. Rose, Cheshire, and Blackfire are staying in the hotel suite you paid for while Malundra watches over the children. Tomorrow she will get Raven and let her know of the situation and we will go from there..." Chip trailed off when he saw Landon wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking out the nearby window of the office they "borrowed" and seemed to be focusing on something in the distance. "Mister Landon?"

"Do we have any contracts that are due tonight?" Landon asked.

Chip was puzzled but pulled up the section on his Ipad. "I'm showing about 23 world wide."

"What about Jump City?"

Once more Chip looked over the Ipad. "Just one. Dr. Robert Owens."

Landon fell back into quiet thought for a moment. "Have someone watch the good doctor, and if they see a HellHound that looks green have them contact me _**IMMEDITATLY**_."

Chip brought out his phone. "Is this about the concerns you have about the Changeling?"

Landon nodded hoping he was wrong.

* * *

 **Watchtower. Earth Orbit.**

Robin kept a rock hard expression as he and his former teammates stood outside the entrance to the Zetatube. Seeing this, Kid Flash stepped up next to him.

"Hey. You gonna be alright?" he asked. The Titan leader made no noticeable movement, but Kid Flash could tell he was deep in thought and didn't seem like he was going to answer him. Kid Flash excepted this and took a step back leaving the Boy Wonder to his musings. Finally the Zetatube sprang to life in front of them.

Robin tensed slightly. No going back now. He and the others stepped through the tube, the familiar computerized voice signaling their arrival.

"Recognize. Robin, B01. Aqualad, B02. Kid Flash, B03. Speedy, B06. Donna Troy, B12." In a flash of a brilliant whites, and yellows, the five stepped through the tube, dragging along the unconscious Carnus, and came out on the otherside into the Watchtower.

Taking a glance around it was clear not much had changed since the last time any of them visited. It was still the same clean cut, state of the art control center that's soul purpose was to house some of earths mightest heroes. Four of which were standing in front of the tube to meet them.

They recognized them all immediately and didn't need any introductions.

"Welcome to the Watchtower." The infamous stoic expression of the world famous Batman of Gothom city was the first to greet the group of five. His deep monotone and frightening presence was a welcomed sight to the group having not seen him in some time. Robin however visibly tensed. He knew there was a chance Batmen would be here, but still he had a hope he wouldn't be. The Batman approached his adoptive son. "Hello Richard."

Robin looked up with the same straight face. "Bruce."

There was an awkward silence for a few beats. "Alfred and Barbara wanted me to tell you to visit sometime."

"I see." Robin responded, feeling slightly guilty about staying out of touch with them. "How's Tim?"

"Well. Out on assignment in South Africa."

"Good." It seemed that everyone else in the vacinity released a breath seeing as how the two didn't break into spontanious fighting. It wasn't any secret the two had been at odds with each other ever since Robin left "The Team" to pursue a solo career, only to form the Teen Titans not long after. Before any more awkward silence was had, the women of the group stepped up to Donna Troy.

"Hello Donna." The Amazon warrior, Wonder Women, approached her sister in all but blood and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's good to see you again Diana." Donna repsonded into Diana's jet black hair.

Diana released her looking her up and down with her eyes. "You look terrible." Donna chuckled knowing she was right. Her armor had dents, her cape was tattered and torn, she had bruising on her face and blood dripping down the exposed parts of her body.

"Thats putting it mildly." Out of the corner of Donna's eyes she saw Roy staring straight ahead paying them no mind at all, which caused the young Amazon's face to fall with guilt. She was not looking foreward to that conversation.

"You can catch up later." The two Amazon's turned to the last two in the group. Giovanni Zatara and Kent Neilson, or Dr. Fate.

Robin looked them over slightly puzzled. "What are you two doing here?"

"They were the only two members of our sister branch, the Justice League Dark, that were available to us." Batman answered. "Constatine is running an errand so he sent them in his stead."

"Sorry Robin, I thought you would enjoy seeing me again." Zatara responded with mock hurt. The old magician tapped his cane on the floor as he approached the Boy Wonder.

"Where is King Orin?" Kaldur'Ahm asked. "I figured he would be here."

"We sent Aquaman back to his throne of Atlantis to tell his wife of the news." Wonder Woman answered. While they were talking, the Wizard in the golden helmet, approached the unconscious demon still wrapped head to toe in chains.

"So this is the demon?" he spoke more to himself then anyone else but they all turned to face him.

"Sure is." Kid Flash responded. "He was one tough nut to take down too."

"Wouldn't expect anything less, if this creatures reputation proceeds it." Dr. Fate said still examining Carnus.

"Why did you want us to bring him here?" Speedy asked.

"This...thing," Zatara spat the word out like is was a disgusting piece of food, "draws It's power from Hell, and seeing as how he is cut off from the earth, his power is weakened significantly."

"Makes sense." Robin shrugged. "We'll keep him here while the other Titans and I figure out what to do with him."

"Actually Dick, the Justice League will pass jugdement on him."

 **Oooooooh boy.** Was the common thought after the words left the Dark Knight's mouth.

Robin turned to the Batman, anger already started to pulse through his body. "Look Bruce I understand you want to control everything, but it was MY Titans he killed, so he is MY prisoner, and MY responsibility! And we WILL see justice done." The Boy Wonder was seething now but Batman looked empassively towards him.

Wonder Women stepped between the two, confusion and concern in her eyes. "Bruce, you didn't tell him?"

The first five Titans looked from Batman to Wonder Women then back again a few times.

"Tell us what?" Speedy asked, his shoulder tensing with anger along with the Boy Wonder.

Batman was quiet a moment, he facial expressions not betraying his thoughts in the slightest. After a deep breath he answered. "Titans weren't the only one's this demon killed." Once again he had no emotion on his face as he spoke, but everyone else did, especially his former sidekick.

"What? Wh-when were you planning on telling me that?!" Robin shouted.

"It was a League matter-"

"Like Hell! Whan I was begging you for help when our Titans were killed you could have told me! We could have compared notes, we could have taken him down together!"

"Who did he kill?" Kaldur asked. Once again the League was quiet for a few moments.

"Starman. Wildcat. Guy Gardner..." Wonder Women looked at the floor as the last name got caught in her throat. "Dinah..."

The oxygen was sucked out of the room as all of their mouths dropped simultaniously, but none father then Speedy's.

"Di-Dinah? Black Canary? Wh-Why didn't...Why didn't Oliver tell me?" He breathed.

"I asked him not to." Batman responded. "Like I said it was a-"

"Dinah was family!" Robin shouted. "You had no right to keep that from us! What did you think we couldn't handle it?!"

"That's not-"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Speedy had removed his bow and without loading an arrow began using it as a baton to beat on the unconscious demon. He got a few good hits in before Dr. Fate and Kid Flash held him back. "LET ME GO! IT NEEDS TO DIE!"

"We understand son." Zatara said calmly. "But he must go through the proper channels. We are heroes and there are laws that need to be upheld, even for something as disgusting as this thing."

"He's right." Everyone turned their attention back to the demon bound on the floor who was now awake and spoke softly. "I diserve to die for what I did. I have done...unspeakable...unforgivable things to your friends and families. I took away loved ones. I took away friends. I put holes into your hearts that will never...ever be whole again." As he spoke he seemed genuinly sincere for what he had done, until he turned his head to look up at his captors. An evil smile spreading from ear to ear with his eyes smoking white. "And I loved every... _ **second**_...of it." He began to laugh maliciously as Speedy fought against the two that held him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed.

"Giovanni, take Carnus to the cells." Batman ordered. Zatara nodded them wrapped the demon in yellow magic and floated him to the lower levels. Carnus laughing the whole way there.

Once he was gone Kaldur and Dr. Fate loosened their hold causing Speedy to wrench from their grasp. "Get off me!" He growled.

"Hey man just-" Kid Flash approached his friend only to have his help swatted away.

"Back off Wally. Just...back off..." Speedy turned on his heel and headed down the corridor of the Watchtower.

"Roy!" Donna called after him.

Speedy turned to face her, glaring daggers at her. "What you have something you wanna say to?!" He snapped.

She was a brave Amazon Warrior and yet this young hothead was making her shake. "Roy...listen to me..."

"No You listen! You were our friend and you abandoned us! Where were you when we needed you huh?! Where were you when Garth needed you?!"

"If you just listen!" Speedy turned on his heel again not giving her a chance to explain herself and stalked down the hall until he was out of sight.

Donna's shoulders slumped. "Hey, just give him time." Kid Flash put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But I am with Roy. It is great to see you again, but you have some explaining to do." Robin turned away from the group and followed after Speedy, Kid Flash and Kaldur close behind.

Donna, Wonder Women and Batman exchanged glances.

"Well I think that went well huh Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked. He remained passive a few mintues longer before he too took off down the hall in the opposite direction with Dr. Fate along side him. It was going to be a long night in the Watchtower.

* * *

 **Jump City. Midnight.**

"...ast Boy...east Boy...BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy bolted upright in a panic almost knocking into the nose of the King of Demons. Landon stepped back giving Beast Boy a chance to get his barings. The shape shifter looked around frantically trying to figure out were he was and what was happening. Why was he in the suberbs of Jump City? Why was he out at midnight? Why was Landon here? What was going on?!

Landon got down to his face. "Beast Boy what do you remember?"

Beast Boy looked at Landon as he racked his brain. "I...went to bed...and now your yelling at me."

Landon stood up and walked over to some people that were with him and started giving them orders. Beast Boy continued to look around confused, not remembereing where he was or why he was there. After about five mintues Landon came back to Beast Boy.

"Landon..." Beast Boy looked at the demon king with scared eyes. "What's happening to me?"

 **What indeed Beast Boy...What indeed. Please read and review and well see you next time as more shit begins to hit the fan for our favorite five heroes.**


	6. Sins of the Father

**I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, but their is so much going on It had to be.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and review.**

 **Speaking of, I hope you all know just how much work goes into writing these stories. Yeah it's fun but it's also a lot of work and time. We don't get paid money whys but we get paid in comments and reviews. I am grateful like for my favorite two reviewers and whom I consider friends, A-LionsGleek and Adrinsane and I love hearing form them, but I'd love to hear form others as well. It doesn't take to long to write a simple good job, liked it or what have you so lets see some reviews. :)**

 **Adrinsane and A-LionGleek show 'em how it's done.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 6: Sins of the Father.**

Roy Harper, or Speedy as the Titans knew him by, poured himself a cup of coffee at the League's cafeteria. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and wasn't in the mood for any more talking or lectures.

And yet...

"Roy." Speedy took a sip of his coffee, not acknowledging the Boy Wonder. "We need to talk."

Speedy continued to ignore him just wanting to finish his coffee. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Don't give me that," Robin snapped not wanting to deal with Speedy's attitude, "You've just been slapped with TWO huge surprises and you think theres nothing to talk about?"

Speedy slammed his cup onto the table, a little of the liquid spilling over. "Let me rephrase then, theres nothing to talk about with you." Speedy pushed past Robin, making sure to tap shoulders, only to walk right into Kaldur and Kid Flash.

"Roy talking will help you feel better." Kaldur said softly.

Speedy scoffed. "Whatever." He attempted to push past them but they stood shoulder to shoulder keeping him from going anywhere.

"And you need to talk to Donna." Kid Flash implored.

Speedy shot daggers at the speedster. "I don't NEED to do anything. I'm over it."

"Yeah your the poster child of mental health." Kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes.

"Out of my way." Speedy growled finally shoving past them.

"Damn it Speedy they were our friends too!" Robin yelled after him. Speedy stopped his furious march and just stood in place, his back riged and shoulder's tense. "Dinah helped all of us at one point or another, and Garth was our brother, so don't you DARE act like your the only one effected by all of this!"

Speedy remained motionless, not turning around to face his friends. They didn't know what to expect from him, another outburst? A punch to the face? What? They saw Speedy take a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing, then turned to face them.

"I'm sorry guys..." he said quietly. Kid Flash was about to make a "I can't believe Roy just apologized" joke, but Kaldur nudged him in the ribs with a glare as a sign to keep it to himself. "This has all been too much for me today, and I guess I...just took it out on you all..." The boys stood in silence for a moment looking at the archer with his head down in shame.

Unbeknownst to them however was that they were being watched by a pair of blue eyes from around the corner. Donna Troy, not having any idea how to approach them, hung back in the shadows, watching them converse, then yell, then fall into silence. With them slightly more relaxed she took this opportunity to make herself known. She stepped from behind her corner clearing her throat.

She gave a small smile noticing the different expressions on her former teammates faces. "Uh...hey.." They didn't respond, but they didn't tell her to beat it so that was a good first step.

Looking her over they noticed she had removed her Amazonian armor and instead wore the red sleeveless unitard that they had known her for, along with her black hair tied back in a high ponytail. With the tension slowly building between them all someone had to break the tension somehow.

"Thanks for coming to get us Donna." Kid Flash said finally.

Kaldur turned to him slightly puzzled. "Get you?"

"Yeah. She said there was some demon fighting going down in Jump, so we booked it form Steele City as fast as we could."

Robin looked to Donna. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

Donna shrugged. "My mother has a lot of connections, she was able to see where the demon was, and that it was attacking. I grabbed Wally and Roy and...well...you know the rest." Once again the boys all nodded in so she continued to push her luck. "Guys...I need you to know..." Tears began to form in her eyes. She hadn't rehearsed any of this before now, so she decided to just be honest. Well as honest as she could be. "I am...so...sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there during your fight with the Brotherhood. I'm sorry I wasn't here for..." the lump forming in her throat stopped her speech, "for Garth..." Through her glistening blue eyes she looked to Speedy who held an impassive look on his face. "...and I'm sorry for what I did to you Roy..."

She hung her head as her words floated over the young heroes, and it wasn't until a few moments of silence, minus Donna's sniffling, that someone spoke.

"Where were you this whole time?" The emotionless voice came from Speedy.

Donna took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "Themyscira. About three years ago my mother was alerted by the fates that the end of the world was fast approaching, but Themyscira had a chance. My mother brought me back at which time I was under the impression that the entire world burned in hellfire." Robin started connecting the pieces. Three years ago? When Trigon came.

"But why didn't you stay with m-us?" Speedy asked, trying to control his flaring emotions.

She wiped her eyes again. "I was told the Justice League was going to look after you, and everyone else I cared about. All this time I had no idea what was really going on." She stood with her head down, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for someone to say something, but they were quiet. Speedy removed his communicater checking the time.

"I need to go. I have somewhere I need to be." he replaced the communicater and headed out of the cafeteria, passing by Donna he stopped. "I forgive you Donna," His next words he spoke quietly, "but you need to know I've moved on."

Donna fought more tears, but nodded. "Good. I-I'm happy for you." she choked. Speedy stood there a moment longer then left without another word. One by one each of the boys left the cafeteria headed for the Zetatubes. Kaldur mentioned heading to Atlantis, and Kid Flash was going to meet Robin by the tubes so they could go to the Titan West Tower together. Robin was the last and was finally alone with Donna.

He approached her reaching into his belt. The next thing Donna saw while her head was still staring at the floor, was a yellow and black device offered to her with a T on the front. She looked up to Robin with disbelief in her eyes, her mouth hanging slightly.

"In case you want to chat or...something I don't know."

Donna looked back at the device and very carefully took it from his hand.

Rubbing her thumb over the communicater she gave him a soft thank you, but was even more surprised by the arms of her friend wrapping around her in a comforting hug.

She continued to cry, but this time from happiness.

* * *

 **Gotham City.**

Paula Crock gaped at the suitcase filled to the brim with unmarked bills, then slowly moved her gaze to her daughter, who had removed her cheshire cat mask setting it to the side.

"J-Jade...h-how...w-where did..."

Cheshire, or Jade as her mother knew her by her whole life, approached her wheelchair bound mother and knelt in front of her. "It dosen't matter mom. With this money we can do anything. We can get a house, we can get out of Gotham, we could..." Jade stopped her ramblings seeing a fearful look in her mothers eyes.

"Jade...d-did you...kill someone for this money?"

Jade, slightly offended yet knowing her mother had a good reason for asking, took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eyes. "No. I did not kill anyone for this money."

Her mother scanned her face, and listened carefully to her tone, and found no sign of deceit, yet she was still uneasy. "Ok. But where did all of this come from?" she gestured to the open suitcase on the coffee table.

Jade took a seat on the couch across from her mother. "This british guy needed my 'special skills' for an assignment-" her mothers eyes widened slightly, "but I didn't kill anyone, in fact I saved someone. Well three someones, three kids."

This time Paula was really confused, but also seemed relieved. "You saved three kids? Where? Why?"

Jade chuckled. "It's a long story, but bottom line is I'm actually doing something good for once."

Paula relaxed hearing her daughters words, a small smile creeping up her face. A knock at the door pulled Jade's attention away from her mother. "I'll get it." she said as she stood. She approached the door, but kept her senses on high alert, it was a habit after all, and looking through the peephole let out a small smile.

Opening the door she was greeted by the sweet handsome face of a young man in a red jumpsuit with yellow boots, a domino mask, short auburn hair, along with a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back.

"You know you can take the mask off." she told him stepping aside to let him in.

Speedy didn't remove his mask until he was all inside the apartment. "Sorry. Superhero thing." Jade rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the archers neck, leaning her head just under his chin.

"I missed you." she said into his chest.

He put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to himself. "I missed you too." he kissed the top of her head, then they both took a small step back and the pair shared a quick gentle kiss.

"Hello Roy." Breaking away they saw Jade's mother coming from around the corner.

"Hello Miss Crock." Speedy greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." she said with a smile, but before either of them could say anything else a strange shrill noise errupted from the other end of the apartment.

Jade rolled her eyes slightly. "I got this." She dissappeared to the other side of the apartment while Roy took helped push Paula back into the living room.

"So how are you doooooooiiiiiinnnnnn-" It was clear to Paula that the archer had just seen the suit case and it's contents. "Wha-wha-where did-"

"I already went through this with Jade and she assured me it wasn't from a contract killing."

Speedy nodded numbly, his eyes not leaving the sight of the money in the case. Footsteps echoed from the other end of the hall and Jade made her appearence with a small bundle in her arms.

"Look whose awake." she said quietly. In her arms was a little girl a little younger then one, rubbing her large dark eyes with her tiny hands, and once she caught sight of the archer, she reached out her tiny arms towards him and began babbling away.

"Da da da da da da." she cooed.

He smiled, reaching out to take the baby. "Hey Lian. Daddy's home." He craddled her close to his chest soaking in the feel of his daughter as she laid her head on his neck.

* * *

 **Titans Tower. The next morning.**

The suns gentle rays kissed the face of the Dragon Knight, bringing him from his content sleep into the waking world. Strange, this was the first night in over three years that he wasn't sleeping with a weapon of some sort within arms reach, but that was because his arms were doing something else at the moment. Drake and Kole didn't bother leaving the couch the night before, since they were both to tired to leave (that was their story and they were sticking with it), so they opted to sleep on the couch in each others arms instead. It wasn't planned of course, but neither of them were going to argue against it either.

They were both on their side, Drake facing Kole with her back against the back of the couch, Drake close to the edge. Thankfully the couch was big enough that both of them could lay asleep without risk of the Knight falling off. His strong bare arms were wrapped around her slender waist, her head resting just under his chin with her hands on his chest. With sleep slowly leaving the Dragon Knight he took a long breath of the pinkette in his arms, smiling to himself...and slightly grimacing. She smelled like the usual berries and the woods, but also...sulfer?

He opened his eyes a crack and instead of meeting the light blue eyes of Kole, he was staring into the dark dead eyes of the demon king.

Drake leapt back off of the couch to the other side of the room in shock and panic. Once his heart stoped beating in his ears he could hear the sounds of laughter from two different sources. Looking from his position on the other side of the room he saw Landon leaning over the couch laughing quietly, while Kole was holding her sides in laughter. Clearly the girl was in on the demons prank.

"Damn it Landon I told you not to do that." Drake said getting to his feet.

"Sorry Darling. You just looked so adorable I couldn't pass it up. If it makes you feel any better she let me do it." Landon turned to the girl next to him who was still clutching her sides in laughter. "Kole darling, is it possible that I can burrow your beau for a while? I need his assistance with something of a private matter." He batted his eyelashes in an adorable manner while in a sing song voice said. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Kole wrangled in her laughter tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I guess." she said with a small pout.

"Wonderful. Now I need to see a demoness about the same thing so I will meet you by her room Daniels." He turned to Kole once more. "Once again it was a pleasure to see you miss Kole." Landon vanished in black mist leaving the two alone.

Drake glared at the pinkette who only shrugged. "Come on it was funny."

Drake approached her trying to keep a steely expression, but her big blue eyes melted him instantly. "I am not a morning person and it wasn't remotely funny." he said through a faltering smile.

Kole sat up on the couch throwing him a flirtacious smirk. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

Drake knelt down in front of her and started to rub the outside of her thighs that were still in her jeans from the day before. "Hmmmm I was thinking, after I'm done with Landon's...whatever, you and I go to...out?"

Kole attempted to keep a cool composure, but inside her heart was fluttering like a crazy bird. She wiped her hair over her shoulder flirtaciously. "Why mister Daniels, are you asking me out on a date?"

Drake met her flirtatious smirk with one of his own. "Yes I believe I am."

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.

Raven begrudgingly rolled over to her side to look at her alarm clock, but to be honest it didn't matter what time it was, she was exhausted and whoever was at her door was going to be skinned alive.

"Go away." she groaned, but no sound came from the other side of her door. Instead she felt an odd pressure begin to fill her room, then the pressure released, but even without her powers she could tell someone had just teleported into her room. She had dont it a thousand times before so she knew how it went. Looking over her shoulder by the door she let out a long loud groan of annoyance. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over his head. "What do you want?" she muffled.

Landon began to pace her room, his hands in his jacket pockets. "Can't I just come by to say hello to my favorite half-demon?"

"Okay you said hello now go away." she muffled again.

Landon began looking over the decor of her bedroom, not paying the least amount of attention to her words. "Sure, but first I need your help with something."

"Can't it wait till never?" she groaned.

Landon chuckled. "Actually no. It's a matter of some urgency and involves a very handsome young man who is green complected."

Raven kept the pillow over her head, but underneath her eyes snapped open. "O-oh," she tried to keep her voice impassive and so far she seemed to be doing fine, "what's wrong?"

Landon took a deep breath, his silence causing Raven to remove her pillow and look at him. She only knew him a few months and knew him to be very sarcastic, witty, sort of inappropriate joker, but at this moment all joking, and sarcasim was gone from his face.

"I don't know."

Raven felt her stomach drop.

* * *

Hotels never asked to many questions when it came to their guests, especially not patrons that bought out an entire floor of their hotel. Landon had made sure to buy out the entire floor to ensure absolute privacy for his business ventures. This time though he found himself in the king suite along with the blue cloaked Raven, and a very dizzy Dragon Knight, and being the good friend that Landon was, made sure to have a waste basket in place for the Knight to throw up in.

"Go ahead Daniels let it all out." Landon said as Drake relieved the contents of his stomach.

"Bite meeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaghhhh!"

Raven however was more concerened with other matters. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Landon squared his shoulders and walked to a set of closed sliding doors. "My lads found him outside someones house last night in his...Beast form."

Raven gasped in her throat, but Landon didn't hear. "Did he-"

"No. We didn't let it get that far." Landon opened the double sliding doors greeting the two with a bright light of pink and whites.

Inside the room, which was where the master bed was located, they saw the familiar shape of the red head Malundra, floating in the lotus position, her eyes closed while a soft mixture of pink and white energy flowed from the chakra on her forehead wrapping the green man in the center of the room into a large bubble of energy. Beast Boy seemed to be in a deep sleep while the tendrils of the witches power began to flow over, around, and through the changeling. He wasn't in any distress that they could see he was just laying in position while the witch examined him.

Raven watched with an awed expression. It was indeed beautiful to watch Malundra's magic flow so gracefully over the shape shifter. Raven couldn't help but feel slightly envious at the witches display of magic.

"What is she doing?" Drake had joined the two by the door and was wiping the last of the vomit away from his mouth.

"Do you recall a month or so ago when we found out that cabbage patch here had demon blood flowing through his green veins? Well since then I've had my minions keep a close eye on him waiting for anything...er...demonic to show up." Both Raven and Drake didn't like were the conversation was going. "Last night we got word that broccoli here was inches away from collecting on a contract."

Drake's eyes widened at the statement and what it meant. "Wait are you saying he ripped a soul from somebody? Like a common hellhound?"

This time they all heard Raven gasp in fear.

"No. I'm saying he ALMOST ripped a soul from somebody like a common hellhound. My lads stopped him before he did anything messy."

Raven's eyes never left the changeling. He looked so peaceful resting there, and once again couldn't help, but take in his attractive features. Yet underneath that handsome face was a mon...NO! She refused to think of Beast Boy that way. She shook her head shaking the aweful thoughts away.

"How do we stop this?" she asked. "How do we rip the HellHound out of him?"

"As I mentioned before, we can't rip the demon blood or power out of him. However we may be able to channel it, which is where Drake and Malundra come in." Drake raised a brow. "Malundra is currently in the process of seeing what he is capable of, what I want both of you to do is to see if it's possible for us to tether his power to something, like yourself with your necklace or Malundra and Raven with their Chakra stones."

"And if we can't?"

Landon didn't answer Raven's question, but continued to watch the witch continue her work. They stood in silence for a while watching the light flow over the changeling, before Landon finally turned to Drake. "Would you assist Malundra. I know your powerless at the moment, but she should be able to help you with that." Drake nodded. "Don't worry we'll make this short. Don't want you late for your date after all."

Drake rolled his eyes, but the jab got Raven's attention. "Date?" she smirked. "With a certain pink haired girl?"

"Yes, yes I have a date with Kole later. Now do you mind?" He stood next to Malundra and they went about their work.

"While they are doing this. I need you to come with me." Landon turned around with Raven following him. They left the King Suite and walked the hall to another room at the end of the hall. As they got closer Raven could hear the sounds of children playing, yelling, and fighting, and Raven recognized those sounds anywhere. Taking larger steps she passed Landon throwing the door open and sure enough she is greeted with the sight of Melvin, Timmy, Tommy, and Bobby, acting just like they always did, like kids, and a giant stuffed teddy bear. Once she opened the door they turned in her direction.

"RAVEN!" They screamed and they tackled the demoness in an enormous hug. Raven smiled a very confused yet happy smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

Melvin pipped up. "Uncle Landon brought us here."

Raven thought her ears were clugged or something. Did she just hear what her ears told her brain they heard. "Un-un-uncle Landon?" She looked to the demon king who had a smile on his face, but it faded slightly.

"There is something you need to know."

* * *

The children were occupied with a TV show while Landon and Raven spoke quietly to each other at the back of the suite. Raven had her face, with large shocked eyes, fixed on a spot on the floor as the information that Landon had given her sunk in like a stone sinking down to her stomach.

"M-m-my b-b-brothers?" she breathed. Landon sat with his legs crossed, his eyes scanning the demoness. She gulped in an attempt to swollow the growing lump in her throat. "So all of this. Carnus trying to kill me, tempting me to kill Terra, setting me up to be raped by Adonis, and now trying to kill 'my' kids, has all been to get me to give in to my demonic heritage?"

Landon seemed to stare off in to space, and slowly nodded. Raven stood up, shock written over her face. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this darling, but I believe now it is time you knew."

Raven walked to the window staring over the horizan letting it all sink in. It wasn't news to her that she was related to the Seven Deadly Sins, or at least the represations of them, but this...? Her family was in danger.

"I-I-I have to leave." she said quietly, but Landon still heard her. "I have to leave and never come back..."

"And go where?" Landon asked getting her attention.

"I don't know, I don't care. The moon, Jupiter, Tameran, anywhere but here. Or maybe-" She looked out the window her eyes gauging the distance between the window and the street below.

"No!" Landon stood up, anticipating her thoughts. "Even if you did manage any of that, there is no place you could hide, no where you can run where he can't find you. Up to an including Heaven or Hell, or any of the various Heaven or Hell dimensions."

Raven spun around, tears flying from her eyes as she spoke. "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!? JUST STICK AROUND AND LET MY FRIENDS DIE?!"

"NO!" Landon's powers fluctuated slightly as he shouted, everyone in the room turned to face him slightly frightened by the outburst. Landon took a few deep breaths in an attempt to wrangle in his own powers. "No. You don't need to do anything or go anywhere. Just like I took care of your 'kids', I to will see to it that nothing will happen to you, or your friends."

Raven looked to him in shock. "W-Why do you care?"

Landon thought a moment, then slightly shrugged. "I'm invested. I don't want Trigon gracing this world with his presence." Landon examined her reaction, she didn't seem to believe him. "And I kind of...sort of...have a soft spot for you and your friends...except Robin. I still find him annoying."

Raven watched the demon as he spoke, sure he had no emotion, and sure he was a nasty pig, but he wasn't lying. Without thinking she threw her arms around him, in a grateful hug. Landon's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping at the unexpected contact, not that ne minded at all, it was just unexpected.

"Thank you." After a moment of awkward contact they heard a throat being cleared at the doors of the Motel room. Raven released, stepping away and saw Drake entering the room.

"This a bad time?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"No," Landon answered quickly straightening his suit, "what did you find?"

"Good news. Beast Boy can get his powers, new and old, tethered to a conduit so he can better control them. Because of how powerful his powers are though it'll be a process, but possible." Raven let out a breath in relief. "My advice is to find something with a significant importance to him."

Landon nodded turning back to Raven. "This is were you come in darling. Do you have any idea what we could use?"

Raven thought for a moment, unable to think of anything at the moment. "I'll have to think about it."

Drake nodded. "Now Landon. Could you take me back please?" Landon smirked and snapped his fingers, sending the Knight back to Titans tower.

* * *

 **Titans Tower.**

It was a busy morning in the Tower, all of which took place right after Drake, Landon and Raven had left. First off Cyborg and Wally were in the med bay running scans on Jinx, who was still on the edge of life due to the attack of the Sin, Lust. Luckily her condition hadn't changed for the worse, but it hadn't changed for the better either. Once finished Cyborg continued to run scans on some other DNA he got while Wally sat next to the sorceress.

As Kole had mentioned the other day, her team leader Red Star along with her surrogate brother, Gnark, had arrived to see their teammate Jinx. Once they visited with the unconscious girl, Red Star was asked to transport Bumble Bee and Terra to Steele City, since Wally didn't take their own T-Ship like they had originally planned. Once they had left it started to settle down in the tower somewhat, at least outside of the room of the alien princess.

Kole had told Starfire that she had a date later with Drake and wanted help getting ready. Once Kole had put herself back together from the aliens bone crushing hug, Starfire dragged Kole to her room to get her ready for her "date", with Gnark standing in the corner with his huge arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face.

"Don't look at me like that." Kole said with a small giggle. Starfire was busy doing the pinkette's hair while she sat in front of a large vanity.

Gnark snorted. "Gnark..."

Once again she let out a laugh. "It's going to be fine. You were the same way when Joey first asked me out."

"Friend Kole what is Gnark saying?" Starfire asked innocently.

"He's just being a big brother is all. Trying to 'protect' me." The girls giggled while the caveman rolled his eyes muttering under his breath.

"Are you excited for your date tonight, Starfire?" Kole asked.

Starfire got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh yes, I am so happy to finally be doing the dating with Robin this evening. I wish I knew what we are doing, but I guess that is the joy or dating, not knowing what your beloved has planned for your lovely evening." She mused.

Kole smiled. _**Beloved? Hmmmmm.**_

* * *

Drake was told by Robin that Kole was getting ready in Starfire's room. However the Boy Wonder seemed...off, well more off then normal, which for Robin was saying something. Drake ignored it though, he had other things to worry about, like the metal door that seemed to grow to triple it's original size.

 ** _Why am I so nervous? It's just a date. Come on I've fought a pack of Werewolves, a full nest of Vampires, a demon army, Windigos, I can knock on a door to take a cute girl on a date...any minute now..._**

After more mental debate Drake just decided to knock on the door. What did he have to worry about? She liked him, he liked her, it's all good right? The door swished open leaving Drake begging to face the demon army once again. The hulking caveman, and Kole's adoptive brother, stood a good foot over the powerless knight, which was saying something considering Drake was six foot one. Gnark glowered at him, making sure his enormous arms and and chest was puffed out for maximum intimidation.

"Gnark!" A small sweet voice scolded playfully. "Leave him alone." Kole snuck out from behind the caveman lightly tapping him on the shoulder. She looked to her "date" giving him the same sweet smile that melted his insides. "You ready?"

Drake took a moment to look the pinkette over. Her hair had been done up, Drake assumed by Starfire, in a low ponytail, but left the two strands that framed her beautiful face in place along with the two on top of her head. She was dressed casually in a baby blue long sleeved shirt with bell sleeves, and a lace up chest that showed a soft pink undershirt. Going down further she also wore a soft pink skirt that went down to just above her knees, with black flats, all and all she was gorgeous.

"Wow...you look...nice." He said shyly.

Kole blushed softly looking down. "Thank you. So do you." Drake wished he felt like he looked good. He never knew how to really dress so he opted for his usual jeans, boots, plad long sleeved shirt and black jacket, complete with a rigged up harness underneath. I'm not going anywhere naked, he justified.

After another awkward minute Starfire pushed the young girl out of the door, pushing aside the caveman, and shoved Kole and Drake together.

"Please go and have the fun on your date please!" she clapped as she floated.

"Gnark!" The caveman looked from behind Starfire getting in the Knights face. "Gnark." He growled.

Drake cleared his throat. "Uh...wh-what did he say?"

Kole gave a sheepish giggle. "He...uh just said to take care of me is all." Drake looked down at her not really believing her translation, but before he could argue more she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hallway.

Gnark kept his scowl, but it slowly drooped to a sad expression. "Worry not friend." Starfire patted him on his shoulder. "She will always be your sister in all but blood." Gnark gave the princess a small smile then looked back down the hallway to see that his sister, in all but blood, was gone.

* * *

Robin stared at the medical pages a few more times.

"You sure about this?" he asked not looking away from the papers.

Cyborg nodded. "Ran it twice Rob. This is Slade's medical status, and the DNA test you asked for about his son."

Robin looked down at the papers then looked through the window to the Titans only interrogation room. Slade was simply laying on the table in the center of the room, no doubt still recovering from his fight with Carnus. "You sure about this?" Cyborg asked.

Once again Robin didn't acknowledge his metalic friend, but headed into the small room, "Make sure to record this." he said almost coldly.

Slade didn't budge when he heard the Boy Wonder enter. He sighed in exasperation. "I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence Robin."

Robin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, the papers still in his hands. "We dressed your injuries the best we could, but whatever Carnus did to you, we have no idea."

"I didn't expect you to heal that, considering he touched my soul, and with Raven powerless there was no way to fix it. Not like it matters in the long run though." Slade moved his head so his single eye met the Boy wonder. "But judging by the papers in your hands you already knew that." Robin looked over his nemisis, a stony expression on his face. They didn't bother removing the mask or his suit, just his belt, at this point they didn't really care what he looked like.

"I thought you seemed more sluggish then I remember. Still, considering what I know I can't help but be impressed."

Slade chuckled getting off the table and into a chair, holding his side in pain. "I'm touched."

Robin didn't leave his spot by the wall, but didn't feel it necessary to get defensive just yet. "It all makes sense now Slade. Why you wanted apprentices, why you wanted to control the city, everything." Slade motioned for Robin to continue. Robin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, it was a paper of a DNA test. "We ran your DNA, not thinking much of it, until it came back as a paternal match to one of our Titans. Joeseph, Jericho, Wilson."

Slade took the paper but didn't look at it. "Yes. Jericho was my son."

Robin was quiet for a moment, both of them staring down the other. "If being a Titan has taught me anything, it's that the actions of our parents don't decide our fates. I didn't know Jericho well, but Beast Boy did, and that was good enough for me." Slade remained motionless and quiet. "When we were recruiting Titans from around the world, we recieved an anonymous tip that someone living in the mountains would make a good addition to our ranks. Am I safe to assume that tip was from you?" Once again, the mercenary was quiet. "Why? After all we had been through why did you want your son to be a Titan?"

Slade shuffled his shoulders easing into his chair. "When I was sixteen I joined the military, served in Vietnam, while I was there I signed up for a super soldier program. The treatments worked, because of the drugs I was faster, stronger, sharper, healed rapidly, I was the perfect soldier. In doing so I made a lot of enemies, one of which kidnapped my son, Joey, and when I went to rescue him my advesary retaliated by slitting his throat. He survived, obviously, but he lost his ability to speak from his injury. Needless to say the guilt forced me from his life and I went on to...other ventures.

"When Terra ended my life, and I was sent to hell, Trigon took my soul from the Hell dimension and put it into the Hell Prison to use as a bargaining chip for my services to aid in his return. When I got my soul back I still had all of my talents, but none of my abilities, including healing. With a clearer head I sought out Joey in an attempt to reconnect, but I couldn't do it, the guilt was to much. So I informed the Titans of his exsistance in the hope of him having a better life. I'm glad to see I was right." Slade stood up walking to the other side of the small space, with no windows he just stared at the wall.

"Without the drug fueling my body I decided to retire, go away to some quiet corner, and never deal with heroes or anything of that nature again. It was around this time, I revcieved some...unfortunate medical news, which I assume is on that other piece of paper you have."

Robin looked down at the sheet. "Stage Four Pancreatic Cancer. Inoperable"

Slade remained motionless. "Nothing like a slow painful death for one to re-examine their priorities. It was at this time I asked myself...were does one start...to even look for...forgiveness. I didn't know, but I started with seeking out my son..."

"But he was killed." Robin finished his thought.

"Understand Robin I have lost count of how many I have killed, how many lives I've destroyed, the evil deeds that I have done that will never be washed away. I saw no harm in picking up my blades and haunting down the one that did it. Even if I had to make another deal with the devil."

Robin furrowed his brow. "Another deal?"

Slade snorted a laugh. "After being unable to find the one that killed my son I sought out another that could point me in the right direction. When I contacted Landon, he informed me that he had use of my talents. He had me track down the supporters of Trigon, both human and non and whipe them off the face of the earth."

Robin processed this with a shocked expression. "You've been working for Landon this whole time?" he practically whispered.

Slade contiued to stare at the wall. "Landon would have done it himself, but something about a vow he made prevents him from harming humans, so he asked me to do it instead." It remained quiet between the two for a long moment, Robin slowly taking in the information his enemy was telling him. "I don't care what you have planned for me Robin. Prison, execution, the League, it dosen't matter. Personally I'll be surprised if I last the night, but no matter what will happen I will end up in a prison somewhere either this life or the next. I just wanted to do something right."

Robin remained frozen in place staring at the mercenary with confused, and conflicted eyes. Was this it? Was this the end of his nemisis? He threw the papers on the ground and stomped out of the interrogation room, not bothering to look back, not bothering to see the mercenary let a small tear fall from his single eye.

* * *

 **Jump City Park. Afternoon.**

To be honest Drake was actually having fun, not that he doubted he would he just had no idea how people "dated" in this day and age. After sheepishly admitting to that fact, Kole took the lead and they hit the town. It was difficult to say the least since Kole didn't really know what to do that Drake would be interested in. So far they had gone to a Dark Ages store and a Occult shop, but he was a bit rude to the employees seeing as how most of the items were knock-offs or just poor quality. They tried seeing a movie, but the knight ended up talking throughout the whole picture, of course that was her own fault for taking him to a horror movie.

"Why did she run into the closet? There's no way out of there?"

"Splitting up is the worst thing you could do."

"I have never heard of anything that kills you just because you had sex."

"There's salt in the kitchen why didn't she grab it!?"

Needless to say they were thrown out.

Drake had his hands awkwardly in his pockets, seeing as how all of his ideas were a bust, he told Kole now it was time for her to pick something, and that is what led them here to the park.

"I am so sorry I got us kicked out." he said guiltily.

She chuckled. "I'm not a big horror fan anyway, It was just the only thing I saw that you might have been interested in."

Drake laughed removing his hands from his jacket pockets. "Let me guess you wanted to see a horror movie so you would seek out my arms as protection from the scary guy in the mask am I right?"

She blushed, but played it cool. For once. "Oh you caught me." She nudged him playfully on the path, also letting her hands dangle at her sides

Drake shrugged. "Well I guess I'm an outdoors guy."

"I know I am. When It was just me an Gnark we lived very low tech. It was hilarious when Gnark met Cyborg for the first time." She giggled at the memory, a sound Drake could listen to forever. During the walk the two came to the actual playground of the park. School wasn't out yet so the playground was empty, minus a few mothers with toddlers who were running around. Kole couldn't help but notice Drake inspecting the playground equipment.

"Have you ever been on a playground before?" she asked.

Drake laughed. "No, because they are for children right?"

Kole smiled. "Not always." With her petite hand she grabbed his and pulled him towards the playground, more specifically the swing set. "Here hop on." She gestured to the seat.

Drake inspected the apparatus. "Soooooooo what I just sit in it? Theeeeeeeeeeeen...what?"

She laughed. "Yeah silly, like this." She sat in one of the swings facing away from him then turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Want to give me a push?"

Looking over the swing set it was very clear what the purpose was, so Drake approached her putting his hands on the small of her back. She felt a surge of electricity flow through her spin at his touch, and Drake would be lying if he said he hadn't felt it to. He gave her a few gentle pushes and watched as she began to pump her bare legs and start swinging by herself. He couldn't help but hopelessly stare as her hair flew away from her face revealing her slender soft neck, her skirt flapping in the breeze showing just a little more thigh. He once again shook his head when he caught himself staring.

"Okay now you try!" she yelled to him.

Drake looked over the other swing, thinking this was a little silly, but hey what the hell right. He got onto the swing and glanced at the pinkette, then tried to copy her movements. It took him a while, but Drake was finally doing it by himself, rather well he thought. After swinging for a bit he called to her. "Okay now what?"

She laughed again. "You enjoy it! But there are things you can do. Like lean back." She leaned back as she swung, letting her practically drop off of her head, a wide smile on her lips, so Drake followed suit. It was an interesting feeling, and the closest thing to flying he had gotten in a long time. "And you can also jump!"

"Jump?!"

"Yup! Like this!" Kole started going higher and higher, then moved her arms on the other side of the chains, then when she was at the right spot jumped off the swing as high as she could go. Drake watched slightly concerened, but that faded when she landed without a problem. She turned around throwing her arms out as if to except applause. "Okay your turn!"

Drake copied her move for move then leapt off the seat as high as he could, while adding a little style as well by spinning midair so that he faced the swing set when he landed.

"Psssh showoff." she said playfully hitting his shoulder.

Drake took that as a challenge. "Hitting I see." Not liking the evil gleam in his eye, she ran away from him trying to avoid his hands that were aimed at her sides. He chased her around the playground until he came to a stop in front of a large metal wheel with handle bars. "What is this thing?" Drake asked slightly intrigued.

She groaned. "Ugh I hate there things. All you do is spin on them and get dizzy."

Drake smiled mischievously grabbing her hand. "Then lets do it!"

"No!" she whined, but Drake didn't listen and instead placed her between the two bars, and began to spin the metal wheel. She continued her objections which were swiftly ignored as the Knight hopped onto the spinning wheel kneeling down in front of her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to spin so her dainty body didn't go flying off. As they slowed down they slightly pulled away from each other, their eyes meeting then falling to each others lips, their cheeks brushing against each others and their noses touching.

Life is hilarious isn't it?

Never in a thousand years did Drake Daniels, Dragon Knight, ever see himself rooming with a bunch of super hero kids. Never in a thousand years did he ever see himself actually wanting to be better then just a killer for this young attractive women just centimeters in front of him. Never in a thousand years did he ever see himself meeting her lips with his own.

At first the kiss was quick and chaste, but then the kiss got slightly deeper as she pulled herself closer to him, and no one was arguing. Drake kept his hands on the rails as they spun, unfortunately they weren't paying enough attention when the apparatus came to a slow stop effectively throwing the kissing couple off onto the ground breaking them apart. As their worlds slowly stopped spinning, Drake could feel the young girl lying the top part of her body on his chest, her body shaking with laughter.

"Well that was an interesting first kiss." she giggled.

Drake laughed too. "You can say that again." They both laid on the ground just feeling the contentment of being in each others arm.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Kole asked before lifting her blue eyes to meet his.

Drake sighed as he rubbed her back thinking about her question. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I want to give...this a try."

She smiled at him again bringing herself closer to his face. "Me too." Once again their lips met, but there was nothing quick or chaste about it.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

A loud popping noise echoed through the halls of the tower. Raven was teleported back by the demon king when she had an apiphany on what object could be used for Beast Boy's powers. She was berating herself for nothing thinking about it before but she had the perfect idea for a coduit, now she just had to get it from her room. With a smile of pride on her face she raced for her bedroom, already thinking about how great it was going to be once Beast Boy got control of his new abilities and how much of an asset he would be.

She punched the code for her door, and once she entered her room she headed for her dresser drawers that held her more precious possessions. But before she could move another inch, a stong hand came from the shadows and slapped itself over her mouth, another hand grabbing her wrist and pinning it harshly behind her back. She yelped in pain and surprise, but her muffled screams could not be heard. She could feel her intruder place their face in the nape of her neck and take a long deep breath. She shuddered and squirmed against his grip, but that only made her them tighten his grip, which caused her to groan with pain.

"Calm yourself my sweet Raven, and I wont harm you, just as long as you give me what I want."

Her eyes snapped open, the color draining from her face, her body going numb as the smooth, boyish, english accent flooded her senses. She knew that voice. She still heard it in her nightmares.

Malchior.

* * *

In the King Suite of a hotel room on the other side of Jump City, a green shape shifters eyes snapped open revealing a pair of blood red orbs.

Someone was harming his mate.

Someone was going to die.

 **Like I said**

 **a LOT going on.**

 **next time we'll get down and dirty as Beast Boy goes to save his mate, regardless if it may cost him his humanity...**

 **till then.**


	7. Rip and Tear (Part 1)

**WOW! I had major writers block with this chapter so I finally decided on a two parter, and I will tell you this now. You guys are gonna HATE ME!**

 **Many thanks to Adrinsane for the suggestion of the Chapter Title and A-LionGleek for the help.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 7: Rip and Tear (part 1)**

 **Titans Tower. Med Bay. Cyborg, Robin, Control Freak.**

Eugene, Control Freak, Confre, sat in the Medical wing of the Titans Tower, a place he snuck into once or twice...or more, but never did he think he would actually be invited here. The Titans medical officer, Cyborg, and finished inspecting and wrapping his wounds, and was now checking for other injuries. After looking him over for about ten mintues, he concluded that he was going to be fine, at least physically. The signs of trauma were written all over the couch potatoes face. Gone was the bravado of being the "Arch Nemisis" of the Titans, which to the shock of everyone there, was actually missed.

"How is he?" Robin, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, watched the examination intently. Mostly keeping an eye on Control Freak, but he doubted that he was going anywhere, or going to try anything.

Cyborg stepped away from Control Freak. "Other then the obvious outside injuries, he's okay."

Control Freak groaned. "I don't feel okay."

"Well you went through something tramatic." said Cyborg. "Mentally it's gonna be a while. You should be thankfull though," Cyborg's face dropped to a sad, angry frown, "not everyone survives and encounter with that thing."

Control Freak noticed his change in behavior. "Wh-what happened?"

There was silence from both Titans for a beat. "He killed some of our friends. Honorary Titans." Robin answered, his voice void of feeling.

Control Freak went wide-eyed his mouth dropping in surprise. "Y-y-your kidding? Really?" The silence of the boys was enough of an answer for him. "Oh...god..."

"Why do you care?" Cyborg asked, a little more harshly then he intended. "Your a bad guy, isn't it your job to try and destroy us?"

Control Freak seemed somewhat offended at first. "Look I know I give you guys a hard time, and I shout to the heaven's that I'll destroy you, but it's all talk. I would NEVER even think of actually killing anybody."

Robin raised a brow. "But you weren't with the Brotherhood?"

Control Freak sighed. "Yeah I was. But I only was, because they offered me the chance to actually...you know be somebody. This may come as a shock to you guys but," he took a deep breath as if he was about to reveal some deep dark secret, "I'm not exactly mister popular, ya know? Even among villain circles, I mean for crying out loud I wasn't even on your villains watch list. That's why I pester you guys, at least it's some kind of attention, and you know what they say, 'any attention is good attention'."

The Titans shared a look, but believed what he was saying. After all he never intentionally hurt anyone, or went out of his way to. The worst he ever did was break into their tower from time to time, stole something here and there, and force people to admit the pre-quels to the Star Wars franchise sucked. Sure some of his schemes got outta hand, like when he created challenges for the Titans and what not, but at the end of the day it was never meant to hurt anyone.

While they mused on these thoughts, the Med Bay doors opened letting in Zatanna and Kid Flash.

"Hows Jinx?" Robin asked turning to face them.

Kid Flash, Cyborg and Zatanna had moved Jinx to another portion of the of the Tower, but still had her hooked up to all the machines that were keeping her alive. Although at this point it seemed the demonic essence Landon shoved down her throat was the ACTUAL reason for her being alive. A fact only Cyborg and Robin were privy to.

"She's doing alright." Kid Flash said solemnly. "No improvement, but not any worse."

Robin nodded turning to Zatanna. "How's your healing magic?"

"Slow. Hopefully that english pig will find what we need." she scoffed. Everyone present furrowed their brows in confusion to which she just shook her head holding her hand up. "Don't ask."

"Wait what's wrong with Jinx?" Control Freak asked.

Befor anyone could respond the red lights began blaring above them startling Zatanna since she wasn't sure what they meant. Instinctively Robin pulled out him communicater hitting the button that shut the alarm off and told him what the trouble was.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"The H.I.V.E." Robin said seemingly uninterested. "Holding up a bank downtown."

Everyone in the room besides Zatanna rolled their eyes at the revelation. "Whats the H.I.V.E.?" she asked confused.

"Just a few wannabe bad guys who get their butts kicked every other weekend." Cyborg responded.

Robin rubbed his eyes in frustration closing his communicater. "Cyborg, you and Zatanna stick around with Jinx and Eugene. KF you Starfire, Gnark and I will head over to the bank. It looks like Drake and Kole are close by so Cyborg call them and let them know what's going on."

"Aren't they on a date?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah well the sooner we clean this up the better." Robin said. "Cyborg call the others, I'm going to check on Raven see if she wants to come, or just stick around."

"Did she figure out what happened to BB yet?" Cyborg asked. Earlier that morning when Beast Boy hadn't shown up for breakfast, they got a call from Landon saying he was with him, as well as Drake and Raven. After being assured that he was okay the Titans dropped the subject and went about their morning.

"I haven't heard anything about Beast Boy, but I'll keep an ear out." Robin left the Med Bay and headed down to Raven's room.

* * *

Robin did NOT want to think about a mission right now, he had way to much going on, and a battle with the H.I.V.E., while routine, would just be a hinderence. Well maybe it wouldn't be that bad, if Drake and Kole showed up it could go pretty fast. He approached the door of the powerless empath and knocked, after a few minutes her door opened a crack showing her deadpanned face and a single violet eye peering at him.

"What's the trouble?" she asked dryly.

"The H.I.V.E. is holding up a bank downtown." he responded plainly. "I wanted to know-"

"I'm running an errand for Landon." she said immediately. Robin was a little surprised by her fast response, but Beast Boy was in trouble so he brushed it off.

"How is Beast Boy doing?"

She shrugged. "So far so good. Pretty soon we'll have him back to his hilarious self."

Robin nodded with a smirk. "Alright then, well let us know how it goes."

"Can do." Her door slid shut and Robin walked away.

Once her door shut, Raven hopped away from her door, her ankles and wrists tied behind her back with pieces of her cloak. "Now sweet Raven, that wasn't so hard was it?" Malchior hid out of sight once the door was opened, but had his hand on her arm, a knife from her possessions aimed at her side.

She glared at him, begging for her powers so she could rip him in half. "You go near my friends and I'll send you some place that will make your book look like a paradise." she growled.

Malchior grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her bed and tossed her onto her stomach. She grunted, then froze in horror when she felt him straddle her waist. Malchior could feel the panic settle over her, but he didn't care, he wanted her afraid. There was a better chance she'll do what he wanted. He leaned foreward, brushing her hair out of her face so he could whisper in her ear. She pulled away in revulsion. "Do as I say, and they wont be harmed." He began to trace her cheek with his finger. "I can't say the same for you though."

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin made it back to the Med Bay and went straight to the computer. "Cyborg has everyone left?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gnark, KF, and Starfire took off, and Kole and Drake will meet them there. Why?"

Robin began typing furiously at the computer. "Raven's in trouble."

* * *

 **Jump City Park. Drake and Kole.**

Since the playground was full of young toddlers, the echoes of "ews!" reverberated off the trees of the nearby forest. Once they heared this, Drake and Kole got up from their spot and ran off to the seclusion of a nearby tree that was hidden from the prying eyes of young toddlers to continue their...date. Drake laid his back against the tree, and Kole threw her smaller body on top of his. Her dainty hands laid on his rock like chest, while his calloused hands held her around her waist. At first it was slow and innocent with their hands staying in place, Drake didn't want to do anything unless she made the first more. So she did.

She let her tounge slip slightly into his mouth giving him just the smallest taste of strawberries, and something that tasted like the woods, but quickly pulled back. Ooooooooh she was good, she gave him a small taste now he wanted more. He fought for entrance into her mouth and after a few tries, allowed it. She could still taste the campfire and forest that she remembered from his pillow, and she had been wanting more ever since.

Kole's hands began to explore his body again, sure she had done it once before but this was different, now she wasn't under the influence of a centeries old evil entity. Drake decided to follow her lead and explored her petite frame. Her waist, slender with a hint of curves and muscle that one would find on a dancer. Her back, toned along with her shoulders and arms. Now he got daring as his hands traveled down her sides again, careful not to tickle her, down her hips and onto the smooth flesh of her thighs. She let out a gasp making Drake pull his hands back.

"I'm sorry." he said breathlessly.

She smiled, just as out of breath. "Don't be." She brought her lips back to his and continued her exploration of the Knight's body.

At least until something started to vibrate.

They pulled away from each other. "I thought I was supposed to do that." Drake smirked.

She hit him on his chest playfully. "It's my communicater. I brought it with me." She rolled off of him causing him to let out a loud and long whine.

"Awe whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"In case there was an emergency, now shush." she flipped the communicater open.

The dark skinned face of Cyborg filled the screen. "Hey little lady. Is this a bad time?"

"Yes!" Drake groaned but another playful slap from Kole shut him up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"H.I.V.E. is tearing up a bank about a block from you guys. KF, Starfire and Gnark are already there and can use some backup."

Kole got a serious look on her face once she heard the name. Drake could tell she was trying to be angry, but her cuteness made it impossible for him to take her seriously. "We'll be there soon. Kole out." She shut the communicater and got to her feet. "Come on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Drake grabbed her arm. "What's going on? What's H.I.V.E.?"

She wore a scowl on her face that, once again, Drake just found adorable. "Just some A-holes that I have a score to settle with."

Even if it was hard for Drake to take her seriously, her ferocity towards this group wasn't fake. "Wow. I've never seen you this fired up before. It's kinda hot."

She blushed but kept her menacing glare.

"You got that right soldier!"

The new couple spun around to see a large young man dressed in a blue and gold outfit with a golden helmet and a shield with a large H on the front staring them down with his hands on his hips. "She is one cute 'lil lady."

Kole narrowed her eyes at Private Hive while Drake examined him curiously. He had been with the Titans for a while now and he hadn't encountered any "Super-villains" that they went up against, so this was the first. Needless to say he wasn't to impressed. A chuckle from the other end of the trees drew their attention to another "Super-villain", although much older then the soldier. He was dressed in an odd black and white battle suit with a light bulb on his chest.

"You are correct Private Hive." he said eyeing the pinkette. Then his gaze turned to Drake. "Although I do not know you."

"Yeah. You a new recruit or something?" Private Hive asked.

Drake was to busy analyzing the two to give a quick answer. "So your 'super villains'?" he asked, still a little underwhelmed.

The man with the light bulb laughed. "So you are new. Maybe the young lady can fill you in." He winked at Kole

Kole glared at Dr. Light. "It's Dr. Light and Private Hive." She turned to the two villains. "We kicked your butts once and we'll do it again."

Dr. Light chuckled again. Kole didn't seem to concerend with these two, and frankly niether was Drake, but something about the Dr. Light wasn't sitting right with him. For starters he didn't like the way he was looking at Kole. There was almost a predatory look in his eye like a Lion stalking his prey. He had a guess on what his look meant, and if Drake was right, there was a good chance Drake was going to break his promise about killing.

"You may have beaten us once before, but we have help this time." Dr. Light laughed. Instantly they were surrounded on all sides by at least two dozen robots. Drake drew the sword from his back, then his jaw dropped.

"Kole why do all these robots look like Cyborg. They family or something." Sure enough all the robots looked exactly like Cyborg, except they were pure machine and colored in bronze armor.

"These are Brother Bloods robots." she answered in a fighting stance.

"Huh." Drake faced down the two villains and the robots. "And all I wanted to do was go to the park."

* * *

 **Back at Titans Tower.**

Robin went through the towers security system like lightning, Cyborg and Control Freak looking over his shoulder.

"How do you know Raven's in trouble?" Control Freak asked.

"Back during the Brotherhood fiasco, Beast Boy came up with an idea in case any of us were under duress. We each have a phrase we say to let our teammates know we're in trouble." Robin responded.

Cyborg took over. "For example if someone had a gun to my head and I wanted to warn them, I would say something about how much I love Tofu."

"Huh. What did Raven say?" Eugene asked.

"She said Beast Boy was hilarious." Robin continued to type away at the computer getting into the cameras that were located in Raven's room, only to find static. "DAMN IT!" the team leader growled.

"Move." Control Freak shoved aside the Boy Wonder and began typing vigorously on the computer.

Cyborg winced. "Uh...my computer...I-I-It's a very complex piece of equipme-"

"Done." Control Freak moved back to see a cleaned up image of Raven's room. The slack-jawed Titans quickly glanced at the moniter, then their jaws dropping lower.

"No...way." They said simultaniously.

"What," Control Freak asked, "what is it?"

* * *

Malchior tossed aside book after book, throwing them over his shoulder letting them clatter on the ground. Some of them he fanned through the pages, others he just looked over the covers and tossed them aside, while muttering angrily to himself. The bound demoness kept her eyes on the "wizard", her mind racing with a thousand questions. How did Malchior get free from his book? Why was he not paper? What was he looking for? And yet she couldn't help the bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach at the very sight of him. Every ounce of her demonic being wanted to throw him into the fires of Hell, she wanted to hurt him so bad, that it would make the work of Carnus Valogneus look like the weakest torture of the Spanish Inquisition.

In a fit of rage Malchior threw a book towards the opposite end her room, barely missing her head by inches. He stomped over to her, the metal of his armored boots clanking on the floor. Raven kept a mad scowl on her face, even when he grabbed her by the back of her hair yanking her head back, she still kept the rage in her violet eyes.

"Where is the book on Dragon Knights?"

Raven pursed her lips together intent on not answering so he twisted the clump of hair he had in his fist. Malchior tilting his head in amusement watching her face twist in pain. "Oh sweet Raven. It really does pain me to do this to you," he stroked her cheek with his thumb making her cringe, "just do this one thing for me. Please? And I promise I will leave and you will never see me again." Raven heard the charming wizard slip through his facade of anger, but she wasn't fooled anymore. She wasn't some lonely vulnerable teenage girl anymore, and wasn't about to repeat her mistake of last time.

Through the pain of her hair being pulled, she spat. "Go. To. Hell!"

The charming Wizard vanished and he backhanded the demoness hard causing her to fall off of her bed and crash onto the ground. Without her arms to help her she landed with a grunt, the air being pushed out of her lungs.

NO! she said to herself. NOT THIS TIME! She spun around to her backside and kicked the approaching wizard in the gut as hard as she could with her bound ankles. He stumbled backwards into her bookshelf, knocking more of her possessions to the ground, his anger flaring in his eyes. She scooted back as far as she could, but something caught her attention. A book wrapped in chains fell from a compartment on his armor, she assumed it was his book, but it looked different. It was a deep purple with green edges, and a dragons head in the center of the cover with a dark green ruby in it's mouth. Seeing the book in this new light made all the pieces click together.

A blue beam of power and sound shot her door down, her surrogate brothers storming into Raven's room standing between her and Malchior. Cyborg's cannon aimed and at the ready, Robin hands loaded with explosive disks.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Cyborg growled between his teeth.

"Come quietly, and we'll go easy on you." Robin joined in, although he had no intention of going easy of the emotionally abusive wizard who hurt his sister.

Malchior put his hands up as a gesture of surrender, but even over his scarved mouth Raven could see him smirking. He moved his hand back to her bookcase and knocked over a bottle that shattered on top of his book, instantly melting the chains away.

Raven gasped. "Robin he's a Dragon Knight!"

Before Robin could begin to react a dark green light emerged from the pages of the purple book and wrapped around the wizard. Robin threw his disks at Malchior while Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. Both attacks made contact, but did no damage to the light or the wizard inside, but the resulting shockwave began to rock the emapths room causing the walls and ceiling to crumble. The boys turned to Raven who was lying on the floor attempting to get away from the falling rubble, but a stray piece already connected with her head knocking her out cold.

"Raven!" Robin shouted. They ran to her side hoping to coax her awake, but they had bigger problems to worry about at the moment. Glancing behind them, the light had vanished and was replaced with a eight foot black scaled Wyvern, with dark green body armor on it's triangle shaped head all the way down it's neck, back and to the tip of it's tail. Shrap horns poking out of the back of his head with silver hair drapping over his back, his book merged with a green armored chest plate. Malchior glared at the boys with his glowing green slitted eyes, a smirk sliping onto his scaly lips revealing razor jagged teeth. Once again the boys opened fire on the Dragon who didn't even flinch at their pathetic attacks. Without a second thought to the Titans, Malchior turned towards the window, shattering it completely with his thin whip like tail and taking flight towards the city. Unfortunatly in his haste he didn't notice the empath getting tangled in his tail and be dragged behind him. The only thing her teammates could do was watch as she was taken out of the tower and fall to the rocky island below.

* * *

The exhilaration, the thrill, the pure power and freedom surged through the Beast as he pounded along the concrete jungle. His senses dialed up to perfection, but it wasn't just his sense of smell, hearing, touch, and sight that he was thankful for. The Beast had new abilities to aid in his hunt, and for the protection of his mate and pack. A black mist covered his enormous and hairy muscled body making him invisible to the human eye as he charged past buildings, cars, and pedestrains. Passing by the various humans he couldn't help the words written in blood that flashed before his feral crimson eyes.

 _ **Innocent. Guilty. Guilty. Innocent. Innocent. Guilty.**_

The souls of the guilty called out to him, begging to be ripped from their vessels to be dragged to the pits below. But his master didn't call him too collect them, and as he learned the previous evening, you don't dissobey Master.

As he came closer to his den he could feel his mate being harmed, she was hurt, and she needed him. His den of glass and metal came into view, and also the sight of his mate plummeting to her death. He let out a howl drawing attention to himself, but since he was invisible no one could see him, and picked up speed. He leapt from the oceans edge to the Titans island, once landing as softly as a Cat, he pushed off the ground with his poweful legs towards the unconscious empath. He grabbed her in his large hairy arms pulling her close to his chest like a football and kept going until he made it to the roof. Once again he landed gently, them moved his eyes down to gaze at the unconscious empath in his arms.

Using his scythe like claws he cut the bonds on her wrists and ankles, then tended to the wound on her head. He brought his muzzle to the blood on her head and began to lick it away. Instantly the injury vanished and healed on it's own. He let out a low pur that vibrated through his chest as he drew the demoness closer. At the sound and feel of the vibrations she drew herself closer to his chest cuddling to the warmth and safety of his arms.

 _ **Mate...safe...**_

"RAVEN!"

The Beast whiped his head around to the door to the roof, had he not recognized the voice of his packmate with the black hair, he would have charged with fangs aimed at their throats.

Robin and Cyborg broke through the door and froze in fear seeing the Beast. Honestly they would have been fine with seeing the familiar hulking creature, but there was something very wrong. The Beast wasn't a forest green like usual but a pitch black, with small whisps of silver hair. His eyes were a smoking a scarlet red, with black mist smoking from his snout with each breath.

The Beast looked over his packmates, then back down to his mate. He caressed her face, making sure to keep his claws from scratching her beautiful face. He could trust his packmates with his mate while he focused on...other things. His blood red eyes narrowed into the distance catching the sight of the Fire Spitter.

 ** _You hurt my mate, not in body, but her soul and her heart. Now the Hellhound will hurt you._** The Beast lowered the unconscious empath to the ground gently. The Titans, knowing where this was going, attempted to stop the Beast. But once the girl was down, he bolted to the roofs edge and leapt towards the retreating Dragon.

The boys ran to Raven's side, Cyborgs scanners her over.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." Robin muttered over and over again.

"Raven looks fine. Whatever he did helped out." Cyborg said. "Now we have our other problem."

"Yeah, the Beast on black steroids." Robin grumbled.

"He looks like that time when Trigon made us fight ourselves." Cyborg commented.

Robin was about to ask about that when his communicater started to buzz. Flipping it open he saw the face of Kid Flash, the sounds and sights of battle behind him. "Robin!" he shouted, "It was a trap! We showed up and ran into Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykyyd but they brought friends! This place is swarming with Blood Bots!"

That got Cyborg's attention. "WHAT! THOSE HANDSOME THINGS ARE BACK!"

Robin pushed him away. "We'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Hurry! Gnark is down and it's just me and Starfire." Kid Flash shouted.

"Wait where's Kole and Drake?"

Before Kid Flash could answer, the tower began to shake, then Cyborg's forearm began to ping. Looking down at the screen on his forearm his face went white. "Robin. The base of our tower has just been breached. I think it's Blood Bots."

While the information sank in to the overwhelmed mind of the Titan leader, another call came in to his communicater. This time a frantic looking Zatanna filled the screen.

"Robin! The power has been cut, all of Jinx's machines are off! And there are explosions or something going on!"

Robin looked down to Raven, then Cyborg, then the communicater that showed both Kid Flash and Zatanna. The tower continuing to shake and rumble with an ARMY entering the tower.

Robin sighed. "We are so screwed."

* * *

Mr. Garrett felt sort of bad for "accidently" letting Malchior loose from his storage unit at the warf, and felt especially worse when he heard the frightened shouts of the Titans above him. But he had to do this since he was getting nowhere with the treacherous Malchior. He had questioned him for days, and Mr. Garrett wasn't exactly a patient man, so in a last ditch effort, he resurrected an old favorite scheme to get what he wanted. Let the prisoner go to lead him to his query which surpirsingly was back at the Titans Tower. Now it was just finding the damn thing.

Just as he predicted, Malchior took off for the room of the sorceress tearing it apart looking for the itam in question, but was unable find it. Deductive reasoning then told Mr. Garrett that if a book about Dragon Knights wasn't in the room of the demoness, then next logical place would be in the guest room of the Dragon Knight. So as the sounds of chaos errupted around him, he headed to the Titans guest room that was set aside for his nephew.

Sure enough A History of the Dragon Knight was tucked away in Drake's closet in his special lock box. The password was simple. _**Eira**_ , which Mr. Garrett knew as another word for snow. Just like Drake's first love, Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle. He fanned the pages of the book until a folded slip of paper fell to the floor. Unfolding the paper in his hands he looked it over, praying that it was what he had been looking for. A smile of victory spread across his weathered face, slight tears tickling the back of his eyes. After all these years, he finally found it. Now his people had hope.

He exited the guest room but was met with the broad shoulders of bronze robots blocking his exit. The old man looked over the robots not in the least bit afriad or interested and attempted to shoulder past them, but the small army brought their right hands up, changing them into sonic weapons, and took aim at his chest.

Mr. Garrett let out a sigh. "Well I guess I can use a workout." he said. Mr. Garrett's eyes flashed to a glowing ice blue with black slits. Light blue energy flowing from his golden rod at his ankle holster wrapping around him dropping the temperature to below zero. Frost began to appear on the robots armor, the floors and walls, a smile appearing acoss Mr. Garrett's scaled lips.

 **Told ya you were gonna hate me! This was one big tease and no action!**

 **But worry not for the next chapter is going to be...**

 **EPIC!**

 **Till then ;)**


	8. Rip and Tear (part II)

**Two chapters in one week!**

 **Holy hell!**

 **This chapter was actually much easier to write once I got the first part down. There may be a third part but for now, its these two.**

 **A big thanks! Read Review, and guest feel free to review again ;)**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 8: Rip and Tear (part 2)**

 **Jump City Park. Drake and Kole.**

The robots opened fire with their sonic cannons. The new couple leapt out of the way in opposite directions. Kole ran towards the nearest robot, leaping into the air bringing the tips of her fingers together above her head. She solidified herself into her crystal form turning herself into a crystal spear and went straight through the robots chest, powering it down completely. Once through to the other side she became flesh crotching low to the ground, and became crystal again just as another robot brought it's fists down on top of her. The impact blew the bots arms right off. Kole became flesh again bringing the tips of her fingers together and leapt through the robots chest in her crystal form again.

Drake shot one of his wires around the neck of one of the bots and with a quick yank, pulled the head right off. Private Hive ran towards the Knight who was now spinning the bots head around connected to the wire. Private Hive knocked the head away with his shield and continued his charge. Drake retracted his wire and ran towards him with his 27 inch sword ready to go. Drake's sword collided with his shield shooting off sparks. Two robots aimed their weapons at the knight, ignorent of the fact that Private Hive was in the line of fire as well. Drake shot a wire towards a tree branch then pulled himself out of the blast range leaving Private Hive to cower behinnd his shield. The blasts bounced off the metal shield as Drake threw a few Shurikens towards the advancing bots. The blades hit the robot's heads short circuiting them until their heads exploded into smoke.

Kole leapt out of the way of another sonic blast, but this time they were joined by Dr. Light, who fired some of his concentrated light beams towards the girl. Kole had to rethink her attack strategy now. If she crystalized herself she would absorb the blast then would become stronger while she stored it, before shooting off in random directions. Without any control of where the blasts would go, she opted to cartwheel out of the way and continued her retreat as sonic blasts from more robots shot in her direction. This time she became cystal so the sonic blasts bounced off of her harmlessly.

Drake swung by like Tarzan on his wire, blade in hand, and sliced the heads off of the robots that attacked his new girlfriend. Retracting his wire as he landed, Private Hive threw his shield like a frisbee towards the Knights neck. At the last moment Drake jerked his body backwards, the shield missing his head by inches, and pulled himself back up in time for Private Hive to knock his swords away. Private Hive and Drake engaged in hand to hand combat while he waited for his shield to return. Sure enough the metal hexagon came back to Private Hive's open hand and bashed the front against the Knights face. Drake bounced off the ground and using his momentum, back flipped onto his feet, a little dazed, but not enough he couldn't fight back. Drake reached into his belt wrapping his fingers around some brass knuckles with odd symbols etched into the metal. More robots converged on him just as he brought his fists up into a fighting stance.

He began using the brass knuckles to punch and jab the robots in any spot he could hit, breaking away the robots legs, arms, sternums, chests, and heads. The bots sparked, and crumbled under the attacks, Drake himself was beginning to feel himself exhaust as his limbs began to get sore and bloody from punching and kicking at solid metal. One on one sparring was one thing, even fighting a handful of HUMAN opponents was one thing, but these beings of metal, and Drake-without his powers-wasn't conditioned to do battle like this. But he pressed on, because that's what a warrior does.

Kole became flesh taking a quick head count of how many bots were left. At least a dozen or so, plus Light and Private Hive. Drake was a few feet away doing battle with a handful of bots with his hands wrapped in brass knuckles. She could see he was starting to tire and blood starting to fly from his fists. Her attention was pulled back to her own opponents as they fired sonic blasts at her. She froze into pure crystal protecting her form the sonic blasts, however she didn't see Dr. Light emerge from the attacking bots. He had picked up on her strategy by avoiding his laser beams in her crystal form, now seeing his opportunity, he shot a blast of light towards the girl. As he predicted, her crystal form was taking the light into her body, the light gaining power with each second. Then finally the blast shot off in every direction blowing away trees, bushes, some of the robots, and Drake.

Drake flew backwards slamming against a nearby tree knocking the wind out of him as he crumbled to the ground in pain. His arms and legs exhausted, his fists bloody, and his body burned.

Kole became flesh looking around at the devestation she had caused, but her eyes fell on to her new boyfriend.

"Drake!" She screamed. She ran to his side, but a familiar disk slid onto the ground in front of her. A yellow bubble appearing around her stopping her from going anywhere. She pounded on the yellow shield but wouldn't give. A chuckled from the villain got her attention.

"Sorry little girl. I worked the bugs out of this barrier. There is no getting out." Dr. Light left her alone and approached Drake as he was getting to his feet.

Drake was beyond exhausted, his arms and legs barely listening to his brain as he told them to move. He used the tree behind him to help get himself back to his feet, but that was the only stability he had. His blurry pain filled vision showed him that Dr. Light was approaching him, Private Hive at his side, and in the distance was his trapped girlfriend. Drake tried to push himself off of the tree but as soon as he did he would fall to his knees.

"It looks like someone needs to punch your lights out." Dr. Light said with a sneer.

Drake rolled his eyes, coughing up blood. "If your going to make comments like that please kill me."

The villains snickered. "I guess the newest member of the Titans's platoon needs to go back to Boot Camp."

"Or, just needs a pick me up."

Both villains turned their heads in surprise to the charming english voice beside them. A man with dirty blonde hair and a beige tranchcoat stood with his hands in his coat pockets, a smirk on his handsome face. He removed a lighter from his pocket, lit it, and brought the flame close to his lips. He muttered something in a different language and blew onto the little flame. The flame grew in size and began to wash over the Dragon Knight, consuming him in fire. Dr. Light and Private Hive covered their faces and took a step back, getting away from the intense heat, and wasn't until the heat faded that they brought their arms down. Their eyes went straight up to the eyes of the seven foot tall Dragon before them.

* * *

 **Jump City Bank. Starfire, Gnark, Kid Flash.**

Kid Flash tipped a few tables over protecting himself, and the unconscious caveman, from the sonic blasts of the Blood Bots. Starfire floated over them shooting Starbolts at the advancing bots. Overwhelmed she docks behind the table with Kid Flash and Gnark.

"When is the backing up coming?" she asked.

Kid Flash shook his head. "I think we're on our own."

A black vortex appeared beside them and the H.I.V.E. teleporter appeared next to him. Kyd Wyykyd used his razor like cape to swing at the alien princess. She dodged his strikes as best as she could, but a few of his attacks hit their mark, drawing blood and cutting her hair and clothes. Kid Flash bolted towards the teleporter, but anticipating his move, Wyykyd teleported out of his way. Kid Flash stopped, then spun around anticipating the teleporter appearing right behind him. It paid off however when he appeared right behind him just in time to get a right hook to the face from the speedster.

Starfire let out a yelp of pain as a sonic blast from the blood bots had hit her. Kid Flash grabbed her and threw her to the ground beside Gnark, then sprinted towards the bots kicking, and punching as he past. Starfire leaned against the table when she heard a groan beside her. Gnark was just coming to, unaware of the carnage around him.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled. "We are in need of your help."

Gnark looked at her confused. "Gnark?" Sonic blasts and a scream echoed through the empty bank. Peeking over the barrier they saw Kid Flash get hit by a sonic blast, then became overwhelmed with Billy Numerous duplicates. Gnark growled, then leapt over the tables and charged the robots, avoiding their attacks as he weaved around them. He leapt into the air landing on top of a few of them, them ripped the limbs off of the bots and used them to begin fighting off the other robots. Starfire flaoted to the air, her hand on her injured side, and used her eyes to shoot down some of her opponents.

Kid Flash was being held by a few Billy's while another was punching at his face.

"Now so fast now are ya?" the duplicater chuckled as he continued to pummel him.

Starfire shot her eyebeams at the Billy's who released the bloodied speedster.

"Friend are-" she was blasted by another sonic blast, shooting her down from the sky crashing with a grunt. Turning to her back she saw the bots advancing on her, the sounds of the caveman ripping apart the robots were too far away and wouldn't be able to help her. Kid Flash attempted to get to his feet, but more Billy copies dogpiled on him leaving Starfire to herself. She continued to shoot her eye beams, but there were to many of them to fight away. She inched away from the bots was blinded by an explosion. The explosion was caused by a blast of bright purple energy that Starfire was sure she recognized from somewhere. A black haird girl floated in front of her and shot more of her unique purple energy at the robots. Once they were all gone she floated to the ground looking over her shoulder to look at her weakened sister.

"No one messes with my sister, but me."

* * *

 **The Tower. Robin, Zatanna, and Cyborg.**

Cyborg carried the unconscious and powerless empath in his arms, Robin right behind him as they sprinted back into the tower. None of the power is on which puzzles the bionic teen.

"Cy? Why aren't the generaters kicking in?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. There supposed to kick in once the main power is cut, and are in a seperate area of the tower" They burst into the room that was housing Jinx and Zatanna, the magician keeping Jinx in a bubble of healing energy.

"How is she?" Cyborg asked setting Raven down on a nearby bed.

"Alive, but I have no idea how long I can keep this up without the power on." she answered. More explosions echoed through the tower.

"Sounds like the automated defenses are taking care of them." Cyborg said looking over Jinx.

"But that can only do so much, and doesn't get the power back on." said Robin in a panic.

"It would be easier to get the generaters back on, but you'll have to do it manuelly."

Robin had a determined look on his face. "Alright. Lets go Cyborg. Zatanna stay and watch these to." Zatanna nods, as they left.

"Cyborg can you tell were they are?" Robin asked as they headed to the stairwell.

Cyborg was already busy using his scanners to scan the building for the intruders. "Looks like their all on the lower levels."

 ** _Damn it_** , Robin thought to himself. The lower levels was where they had all the vehicles and larger equipment, but also the holding cells, were one Slade Wilson was currently residing. Luckily all of the files and codes were on the top floor, along with various weapons.

"You don't think this is a jailbreak for Slade do you?" Cyborg asked.

"I doubt it. He seemed adament that he was done with schemes and heroes and what not." The two teens burst through the doors leading to the staircases.

"Oh boy..." Cyborg sighed. The entire stairwell was crawling with Blood Bots heading right to them.

"Cyborg stay up here and make sure they don't get to Jinx, Raven or Zatanna." Robin ordered getting his grappling hook ready.

"Whoa wait, what are you going to do?" Cyborgs question was answered when Robin got on top of the railing and jumped through the center of the stairwell plummeting to the ground floor. With a shake of his head Cyborg met the bots with fists flying. "Boo-Yah you handsome bastards!"

Robin nose dived head first towards the ground floor of the tower, ignoring the bots that reached out to grab him, and wasn't until he was a few floors away that he shot his grappling hook. Once it was secured he descent slowed and he landed gently on the ground below...in the center of over a dozen blood bots. Robin extended his bow staff and leapt into the air kicking off one of the bots, hitting another's head clean off of it's shoulders, then pierced another in the chest with his staff. As the bot fell Robin used the momentum to pull vault into another bot, kicking his steel-toed boot into it's chest, taking into the ground.

He threw a couple exploding disks towards the bots that blocked his path to the generators. The disks cleared his path and he broke into a run heading down the hall to the basement. The dark hall was filled with shoulder to shoulder robots, which Robin avaded easily jumping into the air jumping from one to the other as he headed down the hallway. Once he made it halfway he reached into his belt for an EMP bomb and tossed it to the ceiling. With a tap to his belt the device went off, sending out an Electromagnetic Pulse, shutting down each and every robot in his way.

Robin jumped to the ground as the robots crashed lifeless around him. He continued his sprint to the basement area only to run into a large energy made wall. Getting his barrings he saw that the wall was created by none other then the H.I.V.E. member, See-More. His hand was poised by the dial on his helmet and with a turn it became a single eye.

"Looks like it's just you and me." he said twisting the dial again to a skull in crossbones. A red laser beam shot from his eye towards the team leader who leapt from the ground evading the blasts. He swung his bow staff at the villain only for him to turn the dial again to a shield to block his attack, but Robin kept his staff held against the shield.

"Here to bust out Slade?" Robin growled.

See-More looked at him oddly. "I thought he was dead? But no. This is payback." See-More jumped out of the way as the shield vanished and Robin's staff came down on air. See-More rolled to croutching position, turned his dial to the skull again and shot the Titan in the side. Robin grunted in pain as he fell away from the villain, clutching his burned side.

"What do you mean...payback?" Robin asked through his teeth.

See-More approached the Titan, malice in his eye. "You let Jinx die."

Robin looked up at the advancing cyclops. "She's not dead yet."

See-More stopped mid-step. "N-No, your lying. Brother Blood said you all let her die and you didn't even try to save her."

Robin met his honest eye, he really believed she was dead, and he was genuinely angry. "See-More listen. Jinx is alive but barely. With the power off she can't survive for very long."

See-More seemed to be thinking over what Robin was saying, but was very conflicted. "Wh-why should I believe you?"

Robin shrugged, wincing at the burn on his side. "I shouldn't, doesn't mean it's not true. If you don't believe me then head to the top floor of our tower, in one of our spare rooms she's laying there with my friend desperately trying to heal her."

See-More stood shaking with confliction, and anger. Was he lying? Or was he being truthful, and Jinx was alive?

Raven awoke with a splitting headache, and a weird sticky something on her head.

"Ugh. What is this?" She pulled away a line of slobber from her hair.

"I don't know." was the answer from Zatanna who was by Jinx.

Raven looked around, confused, very confused. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Long story short. Your tower is under attack, the power is out and if it dosen't come back on soon then Jinx is going to die." Regardless if Raven's head was still thumping she jumped into action.

"What can I do to help?"

Zatanna shook her head as her white gloved hands held up the healing energy around Jinx. "I guess make sure no one comes in here."

"Wow the pit-sniffin' witch sucks at her job." Raven knew that annoying nasily voice anywhere. Both spellcaster turned to see the tiny villain Gizmo enter the room and his giant metal spider legs. His little goggled eyes zeroed in on the unconscious Jinx, a look of anger and hatred on his face.

Zatanna stood in front of Raven with her hands extended. " ** _Peerc elttil siht pu_** -MMPH!" A metal clamped slapped onto the magicians mouth rendering her speechless. Raven, though powerless, had a similar clamp slap over her mouth before metal tenticles wrapped around the girls, lifting them into the air and out of the way. Gizmo approached Jinx, retracting his spider legs into his backpack so he was no eye level with her. He got close to her face, anger, and a hint of saddness in his eyes.

"We were family once. Then you abandoned us to this crud-munchin' losers." Gizmo was glad the two spellcasters were out of eye sight otherwise they would have seen an angry tear slid down his face. "I have a message for you, from Brother Blood. He says, 'no one, drops out of his school'."

Gizmo pressed a button on his controller and a speaker appeared on his backpack. A voice not his sounded over the speaker, something in Latin.

" _ **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio**_ -"

Raven's eyes widened in horror. Gizmo was exorcising the piece of Landon's demonic energy. The only thing keeping Jinx alive.

* * *

 **Jump City. Beast Boy and Malchior.**

Being an Apex Predator of the sky, a Dragon had no reason to look above him, although this time Malchior probably should have considered it. Malchior grunted when he felt a pair of claws slam into his back sending him hurdling to the ground below. He could feel the sword like claws ripping pieces of his armor off then began slashing at his scales, then he began ripping at Malchiors wings. Malchior flapped them wildly to avoid the claws that were ripping at the membranes, but it only shredded them further. Finally they both hit the edge of a building breaking them apart, but that didn't stop the Beast from clawing at the Dragon. Malchior swiped him away with his wing, but it didn't little to deter him. The Beast latched on to his wing and pulled himself closer to the Dragon, but Malchior dug his jaws into the Beasts shoulder and ripped him off, just as they hit the ground with a thundering crash.

People began screaming and running in every different direction trying to get away from the bizzare creatures that were now facing down each other in the middle of the street. After a few minutes, it was the Dragon that stood up first shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the dizziness, then glared at the Beast, a threatening hiss echoing past his teeth. The Beast got to its hunches glaring with blood red eyes at the Dragon, salivating with hunger. Black smoke healing his various wounds.

"Who are YOU that should stand against me!?" Malchior roared shaking the glass windows around them. Car alarms went off as more people continued to run away in fear of the obvious oncoming battle.

The Hound sniffed the air, letting another growl vibrate through it's chest rocking the loose pebbles on the asphalt underneath him then unleashed a howl making Malchiors hiss sound like that of a baby Aligater. With incredible strength and speed, the black Beast pushed off with it's hind legs taking off like a rocket towards the Dragon. Malchior was caught off guard at the sudden attack, and the surprising speed, but rose his wings in front of him and in an instant they solidified into a solid diamond like shield. The Beast collided with the Dragon's shield, but didn't bounce away, instead the Beast dug its back claws into the ground and slashed with all of his might, sending sparks into the air as he slashed at the diamond shield. Now that Malchior had a chance to get his barrings, he whipped his tail around and grabbed the Beast by his ankle and threw him against a nearby car crunching it into a ball.

The Hound barely flinched as he pulled himself away from the reckage, then with his claws, pulled apart the car into two seperate pieces. He threw one piece at Malchior who knocked it away with his wing only for the Beast to take the other piece like a boxing glove and beat the Dragons head into the pavement over and over again. Disoriented, but still aware, Malchior once again whipped his tail towards the Beast, wrapping it around his neck and threw him down the street colliding with oncoming cars, crushing them into scrap, simultaniously trapping the car owners inside.

With green power coming from the gem on his chest, Malchiors powers healed his wounds, regrew his scales, put his horns back together, and repaired the rips in his wings giving him, once again, the advantage of flight. The blackened Beast sprung from the reckage and searched for his opponent. A pair of razor sharp talons dug into his shoulders releasing a howl of pain as Malchior flew down the street with the Beast in his claws. After gaining speed Malchior released him, wrapped his tail around his neck again then dragged the him on the ground throwing him into buildings, cars, and pedestrians. Then Malchior soared upwards, releasing the Beast, letting him bounce across the ground until grashing into a semi-truck.

Malchior flew over the city looking down at the Hound who was shakily getting back to it's feet. Blood dripping from his black body in pools, bones broken and his body bruised. Yet Malchior could just make out the Hound putting his body together, black mist surrounding him.

Malchior chuckled to himself. "And this is the one Sweet Raven fell for? Pity." Malchior picked up speed in his flight then divebombed towards the changeling. The underside of his neck glowing a bright orange red.

* * *

 **Jump City Park. Drake, Kole and Constantine.**

It felt like forever that Drake had felt power like this. The heat, the strength, his senses, everything dialed up to eleven and a half. He took a deep breath through his snout letting his sense of smell fill with the scent of the forest, the villains in fear beneath him, the conman who gifted him with his powers again, and Kole. His glowing hazel eyes snapped open, a hiss eminating from his throat as he stared down the two villains who were currently shaking beneath him. Drake snorted, black smoke whisping from his jaws, his hiss becoming a menacing growl.

He craned his neck lower so that he was eye level with them. "Release the girl. You have three seconds. One."

Dr. Light hit a button on his suit dropping the energy shield around Kole. The both villains turned around and ran away as fast as their legs could take them. Drake chuckled, more steam whisping from his snout and jaws. The Blood Bots ran past the retreating villains and charged the Dragon. Drake reared his head back, his neck and belly glowing a bright orange and red, and bathed the robots in his fiery breath. The bots instantly melted under the blaze, leaving himself and his new girlfriend unharmed.

"Now that is an entrance, Mate." Constantine got into his line of sight, a smirk on his face.

"How did you do this?" Drake asked gesturing to his new body.

"Don't get used to it Mate, it's a one shot deal until your powers come back on their own. Some deep shit is going down right now and we need you in tip top shape." Drake glared past him towards the girl who was running towards them.

"Language, Constantine. Their is a lady present." Drake laid down on his belly, making sure his black slitted eyes met Kole's large blue ones. She smiled as she wrapped her around around his neck, ignoring the slight discomfort of his scales.

"I'm glad your okay." she said as she pulled away. "I forgot what your Dragon form looked like. I like it."

Drake purred in his throat as he nuzzled his head against hers. "Thank you. I'm glad you do, and that your okay." he said softly.

"Get a room you two." Constantine scoffed. "Like I said. Deep sh-stuff is going down."

Drake lifted his head from off of Kole's shoulder. "Like what?"

An answer to his question came in the form of an explosion coming from the city. "Drake I believe they're playing your song."

Drake got to all fours sniffing the air. He recognized the scent of death, hell, and what smelt like...NO WAY! Drake lowered his head to Kole's. "Stay here."

She looked up at him offended. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going with you."

"Actually love, your talents are best used elsewhere." Constantine put a hand on her shoulder. "Your friends need you nearby."

Kole looked from him to Drake who brought his head down and nuzzled her forehead. "Go. I'll see you back at the tower."

Kole sighed but relented. Drake spread his wings and leapt into the air and headed for the city, leaving Constantine and Kole to watch in awe as he flew off.

"You know I never get tired of that." he said.

Kole looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"A Dragon about to go kick ass-peragus." he smiled sheepishly. Kole just rolled her eyes.

Dr. Light didn't go far. Instead he hid behind some bushes and watched Constantine and Kole from afar. Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight of the pinkette, thankful for the guy with white eyes that reset him.

* * *

 **Jump City Bank.**

Blackfire flew into the air, her hands and eyes glowing a menacing purple and rained her signature purple Starbolts on the robots. Starfire got to her feet and joined her sister in the air following suite by shooting off green energy at her adversaries.

"Sister, why are you here?" Starfire asked.

"I'm kicking Robot butt, isn't it obvious?" she replied in her usual snarky attitude.

"It is but I thought-" a blue sonic beam shot past her.

"Kill now, talk later!" Blackfire once again unleashed a barrage of starbolts on the bots underneath her.

Kid Flash shakily got to his feet in time for an arrow and a shuriken to fly past his head and take out two robots behind him. Kid Flash looked up and saw a girl in a cat mask with a wide smile, run past him and charge the Blood Bots.

"You alright." Kid Flash looked back at the eyes of his old friend Speedy.

"What took you so long?" Kid Flash asked.

Speedy loaded another arrow and released. "I had to drop my kid off at daycare."

"Pfft, funny." Kid Flash scoffed.

* * *

 **Marriott Hotel.**

"Where's Lian?" Malundra asked in a tiny cute voice. The auburn haired baby was currently holding up her brown blankie in front of her, hiding her face from the witch, then brought it down. "There she is!" Malundra clapped as the little girl giggled, a large smile on her chubby face. She pulled the blanket back up hiding her face. "Where's Lian?" Once again the baby pulled the blanket down. "There she is!"

"Malundra!" A british voice called her from the other side of the king suite. The Demon King was currently holding Teether and arms length, while a screaming Timmy was hanging onto his leg. Landon's face twisted in disgust, telling Malundra everything she needed to know. "Can you change this thing?" he asked, not very nicely.

Malundra laughed. "And rob you of the experience of diaper changing? I think not." With a wave of Malundra's hand the sliding doors shut, cutting off the Demon and his cries. Malundra looked back to the little girl. "Where's Lian?"

* * *

 **Jump City Bank.**

Kole burst through the double doors of the bank, the first thing meeting her gaze was her surrogate brother doing battle with at least a dozen robots.

"This is where I get off Love. I got an appointment at the Tower." Kole turned to thank Constantine, but he was already headed back towards Titan Tower. Kole sprinted into the bank, calling out her brothers name. Gnark snapped his head in her direction and leapt into the air as she did the same. He crystalized herself, landing in his outstretched hands, then used the girl like a baseball bat at the robots below.

Billy Numerous and Kyd Wyykyd stood back watching the battle unfold.

"Hey Billy, where'd all this backup come from?" Billy asked his clone.

"I have no idea Billy." Billy looked to the teleporter who just shrugged.

"I say we get outta here Billy."

"Sure thing Billy. Kyd, get us outta here." Before Kyd Wyykyd could teleport away, a boot hit him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. Then the mystery assailant spun around kicking one of the Billy's in his chest. The other Billy stepped back, stunned as the young blonde haired green eyed man stood up.

"You sure put yourself into a heep of trouble son!" The Billy shouted as he multiplied into more of himself.

The blonde kid just shrugged. "What can I say. I love to take risks." He leapt towards the clone army taking them down one by one.

* * *

 **Jump City. Malchior and Beast Boy.**

The Beast shakily got out of the reckage in time to see the fire spitter flying towards him, his belly and neck glowing red and orange. The Beast sniffed the air, not towards the Dragon, but searching for a soul a tainted soul. He felt the souls of the guilty around him, and reaching out his new abilities began to reep the necessary power from the souls to power and heal himself. He felt the energy surging through him, his hair standing on end, his claws ready to rip and tear, and he would have if something hadn't knocked his prey out of the way. The Beast howled in rage. How dare he knock away his querry, he was still hungry for Dragon's blood.

Just as Malchior was about to unleash a stream of fire, he felt something hit him in the side like he was being hit with a cannonball. He bounced along the pavement a few times before he felt the cannonball kick against him and skid to a stop away by digging his talons into the ground. Malchior pulled himself up and met the gaze of a black scaled Dragon covered in teal body armor, a necklace dangling by his chest.

Malchior couldn't help but chuckle. "Drake Daniels. It's been to long. Out of curiousity, how's your sister doing these days." Malchior smirked as best as a Dragon could.

Drake snorted, but had a smirk of his own. "Malchior. How's your mom? Oh...wait."

Malchior dropped his smirk, replacing it with snarling rage. He flapped his wings like a Bat charging at his fellow Dragon Knight. Drake got to all fours and charged head first towards the Wyvern, however Drake didn't see the black blur jump over Malchior and plant it's feet into Drake's Dragon head knocking him away from the Wyvern.

The Beast planted his feet, after kicking away the other Fire Spitter he spun around backhanding Malchior into the base of a nearby building. With a howl the Beast ran after Malchior, but with a tail to the Beasts face, he was hit out of the building into the street. Malchior flew out of the building and was met with a blast of fire from the other Dragon Knight. Drake flew towards Malchior as he bathed him in his fire breath, then cut off the blaze, grabbed Malchior by the back of his head and slammed it into the ground.

"That was for my sister." Drake growled, but was hit in the chest with a car. Drake was knocked backwards bouncing off the pavement painfully. Once he came to a stop he managed to get a glance of Malchior being slashed to bits by a black Beast. "Beast...Boy." It took Drake a moment to recognize the Beast, but when he did he realized something.

Beast Boy was killing Malchior

The Beast was ripping into Malchior with his claws, tearing off scales and flesh blood spraying in all directions, his wings being ripped apart. Then the Beast brought his fists down on Malchior, pounding him with an ungodly rage, howling and snarling as he did.

Drake leapt at the Beast, but being anticipated the Beast attempted to backhand Drake, but the Dragon dodged the attack by docking his head. Then he brought up his horse like head, head butting the Beast under the chin. He stumbled back in a daze, then Drake spun around hitting the Beast in the chest with his tail. The Beast collided with a nearby car, but the Dragon wasn't done. Drake released a breath of fire, repeating the attack he did before, and pinning the changeling keeping him from going anywhere. As the Beast covered his face with his hairy arms, Drake charged, then cut off the blaze. The Beast wasn't fast enough to block Drakes attack as he was punched over and over again. The Beast didn't have enough time to siphon a soul, so all he could do was take the hit until his power drained from him.

Drake stepped back as a black mist began to flow away from the changeling, his body shrinking in size until he shrank to the same wirey boy that Drake knew, if not a little different. Drake went back to the Wyvern who was also changing back to his human form, the gem on his chest flickering, before going out.

* * *

 **Titans Tower.**

The two girls struggled against the metal tentacles that held them bound, Gizmo continuing the exorcism. Jinx began to convulse as black smoke began to flow from her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

The doors were shot down causing Gizmo to glance behind him, but it didn't stop the recording of the exorcism. See-More shot the speaker with his laser eye cutting the recording short, the pink haired girl stopping her convulsions and laying still.

"Hey! What are you doing you pit-smell-"

"You lied to me!" See-More screamed. "She's alive!"

Gizmo glared at his fellow teammate. "...so. You heard Blood-"

"It dosen't matter, this is KILLING! If you exorcise that Demon inside of her, she'll die!"

"SO WHAT!" Gizmo shrieked. "SHE LEFT US, SHE ABANDONED US! WE WERE HER FAMILY FIRST! HER TEAM AND SHE LEFT US!"

Gizmo blasted the two boys with his backpack trapping them in a sphere of energy.

"Gizmo don't!" Robin yelled as he punched the bubble.

"To late." Gizmo snickered turning back to Jinx. "Now where were we?"

Suddenly Jinx eyes snapped open, startling Gizmo causing him to stumble backwards. He got back to his feet, as the sorceress was staring him down, with eyes a red the color of dried blood.

"J-J-Jinx?" Gizmo stuttered. The others in the room gaped in shock and horror as the pale girl in the hospital gown stared down the tiny villain.

Jinx brought up her hand, pointing her index finger, with her thumb extended, at Gizmo's leg, then she flexed her thumb. They heard a loud sickening crack come from the boys leg, and a blood curdling scream come from his throat. The tentacles released the girls and the sphere faded. Jinx continued her advance on Gizmo who was now scooting back, pain and fear falling in the form of tears from his face. Gizmo felt his back against the wall, Jinx looming over him.

"Jinx what are you-" See-More approached her, but she held up a hand stopping him. Jinx lowered herself so that she was crouching in front of the kid villain, then she brought up her hand again putting her thumb to her middle finger like she was going to snap her fingers. Gizmo flinched but Jinx didn't snap, instead she spoke.

"I want you to know something, my young friend." The voice that came out of the girl wasn't hers, but Robin and Raven knew it instantly. A charming, british accent that was serious and menacing. "I broke your leg in half with a flick of my thumb, what do you think I can do with a snap of my fingers?" Gizmo once again flinched, but Jinx-or her body-didn't snap her fingers, just kept them ready at his face. "I can kill you Gizmo, and it would be the easiest thing in the world for me, but I want you to know something, something I want you to know for the rest of your life. The ONLY reason you are alive today, is because I, the King of Hell and Demons, ALLOWS it. Do you understand?" Gizmo nodded, shock over taking his body.

Jinx stood up, and with a wave of her hand, Gizmo was unconscious.

"Well that was dramatic." The room looked to the open doors and saw a young man with dirty blonde hair in a beige trench coat leaning against the open door.

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Constantine. You owe me a new coffee maker." She pointed at him.

Constantine looked the girl over. "Landon? Wow don't you look pretty."

Landon-Jinx glared. "If you have a way to save this girl, I would do it soon. I can feel her soul slipping into the veil. She dosen't have much time left." Landon-Jinx went back to her bed, cinching the backside of her hospital gown with her hands.

"Oh Landon I see it's briefs is it?" Constantine smirked.

Landon-Jinx laid back down. "If you want to see my ass Constantine, just ask." Her eyes closed, and the demonic influence vanished.

Contantine looked around to the others and with a flick of his wrist the gags slipped off the spellcasters.

"Well that was fun." he said, passing a glance at Zatanna.

"Uh. Who are you?" Robin asked the conman.

"Names Constantine Mate." he passed a glance to Zatanna and gave her a wink. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an amythest stone. "You ready to save a life?"

 **Was that awesome?! I hope so!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Hello and Good-Bye

**Welcome back Ladies and not ladies. Another Chapter and this is a doozy!**

 **At first it was supposed to be another action packed chapter but the more I wrote the more it became sort of a drama filled chapter. I hope I convey the agony and hurt in this chapter. Some of it was from personal experience and I hope you enjoy.**

 **One with the show. Read and Review. :D**

 **Chapter 9: Hello and A Good-bye.**

With a wave of Malundra's hand, sheets and pillows began to come together to build a makeshift crib were she could lay the little girl down for a nap. She began humming a soft lullaby in a different language, she knew many lullabys in many different languages but she favored a particular song she learned from Kuarlong, or the Kingdom of the Dragon Knights. It didn't sound like any particular language that used words, but a series of rising and falling hums, purrs, and soft growls. The soothing tones vibrating through the women's chest and throat against the child slowly, but effectivly, lulled the little girl to sleep. Once she was taken away to dreamland, Malundra put the child down, her song coming to a close.

With the Lian sleeping soundly, Malundra stepped out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her. She sighed happily before feeling a sense of longing and gloom come over her. Once again the thought of her biological son, and how much of his life she had missed out on, weighing on her heart. She composed herself and walked to the larger living area of the King Suite. Fortunately the other children were taking a nap as well . . . using the Demon King as a mattress.

Teether was on Landon's shoulder, snoring and letting a thin line of drool dripping onto his Armani Collezioni 3 button suit. Timmy was laying on his back, his long legs and arms loosely hanging over Landon's lap while Melvin was laying her blonde head on his shoulder, also drooling on his two thousand dollar suit.

Landon stared off into the distance thinking happy non-angry thoughts.

 _ **Souls screaming while hanging by their thumbs. Screaming while walking hot spikes. Screaming while having teeth pulled. Screaming while-**_

 **Click.**

Landon looked up to see the red headed witch snapping a few photos of him with the children on her phone.

"I just made you my bitch." Malundra said with a wicked smirk.

Landon's eyes flashed a misty red, "If that picture dosen't vanish, no one in the history of torture has been tortured with the torture like the torture you will be tortured with." Malundra only laughed when a gust of wind blew from the open balcony window.

"Help!" Turning to the window they saw Drake-or his Dragon form-land in the hotel room with two bodies in his arms. One slung over his shoulder, then other being held in his arm under his armpit. Malundra was by his side instantly, Landon had to wait a little bit longer as he switched to his ghostly form and phase away from the children sleeping on top of him.

Landon didn't become solid until he was by Malundra's side, the Dragon looking from the demon to the couch, noticing the children, then the drool marks on his suit.

Drake swung his head back and forth a few times. "Were those kids just-"

"No." Landon answered flatly.

Drake snorted, steam whisping from his nostrils. "That's weird 'cuz I can swear that's drool on your-"

Landon glared with red eyes. "Why are you a Dragon?"

"Nice subject change Landon. This is just a loaner from Constantine."

"Boys." Malundra brought their attention down to the bodies Drake brought with him. One of them was recognizable as it looked exactly like Beast Boy, only his usual purple and black uniform was colored black and grey, his skin ashen, and his hair a dark grey. Malundra's hands floated over the changeling as her powers washed through him, Landon and Drake turning to the other one.

Landon raised a brow. He recognized him. "Is that . . . ?"

"Yup. Malchior." Drake growled.

Malundra snapped her head up at the name, then turned her attention to him. "No, I thought he was-"

"He is now." Landon stared down at Malchior then checked for a pulse.

There was none.

"Bloody hell. Did-"

"Yes . . . " Drake said solemnly. "I can't say I'm to broken up about this after what he did to Cynthia, but I would rather it have been someone other then Beast Boy to end his life."

"Cynthia? Your sister? What did he do, dare I ask?" Landon asked.

A low hiss escaped Drake's throat almost waking the children in the living room. "Malchior was the son of the Dragon Master-or misstriss in this case-of the East Kingdom-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Dragon Master of the East, are you saying that this is Drakull Karfrang's son?!" Malundra asked in a shocked tone, Landon's wide eyes were asking the same question.

Drake nodded. Drake wrapped his wings around his chest in a cloak like fasion before continuing. "Drakull wanted to rule all three of the Dragon Knight Kingdoms before declaring war on the human race, and the best way to do that, in her mind, was to send her son Malchior to the Capital City of Kuarlong under the guise that he was a troubled student and needed some direction from the two Dragon Masters of Kuarlong."

"Your father and Tharog?" Landon asked.

Drake nodded again, completely unaware of the uncomfortable look on the the witches face at the thought of Drake's father. "Once Malchior was in Kuarlong he met my sister, Cynthia. He used any and all kinds of flattery, poems, songs, flowers, the works and quickly stole my sister's heart. My father, my uncle Tharog, my older brother and myself felt something was off, especially when he asked Cynthia to marry him only after a few months. We didn't know it at the time but Malchior was gathering intel on our home, while manipulating Cynthia the entire time. Cynthia wasn't stupid she was just blinded by his words, his charm, and his empty promises, and it stayed that way for some time, and some time after Drakull attacked my home." Drake took a long enhale before continuing. "Fortunately, Tharog wasn't fooled and had prepared for the attack."

Landon chuckled. "For once in his life, Tharog's paranoia actually paid off."

"Thats what my father said." Drake crossed his arms over his chest underneath his wings. "After the battle, both Malchior and Drakull dissappeared, leaving my sister heartbroken and . . . " Drake shook his head. "I had never seen her like that before in my life." Drake was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "We didn't hear from Drakull again until the Amazon's busted down our door. Apparently Drakull found her way to Switzerland and ended up pissing off whats-her-name, with the glowing rope thing."

"Wonder Women." Landon answered. "Mm now that is one yummy heroine."

Drake and Malundra raised a brow, but quickly wrote the comment off as Landon, being Landon. "After Wonder Women killed Drakull the Amazons invaded Kuarlong. They wanted to make sure no one else was going to start any unnecessary wars. Tharog wanted to settle things with a more 'deplomatic solution' in an attempt to not alienate to many of the neighboring kindgoms. It took a while, but Tharog and my father were able to convince Hippolyta that the Dragon Knights meant no harm to the people of this world. Didn't mean the Amazon's were forced to like us or anything."

The other two in the room were quiet waiting for Drake to continue, but when he didn't Landon shrugged his shoulders with a "hm". "In other news I believe Constantine has gotten the necessary item to save that young ladies life. But he needs you Malundra and soon. She dosen't have much time."

Malundra finished with Beast Boy. "Landon you need to do something with Beast Boy. The demonic influence inside of him is taking over. I'm sensing he reaped a soul eariler which only further drew him closer to his demon side."

Landon looked over Beast Boy with a thoughtful expression. "You two need to get to the tower, they're in a pickle over there. I'll find out what to do with our young . . . grey friend here."

Malundra stood up. "Fine but you need to stay here with the children."

"HA! I knew it." Drake shouted triumphantly.

"Shut up and get out of here." Landon snarled.

Malundra couldn't help but laugh, but then let out a startled yelp as the large scaly arms of the Dragon picked her up bridal style.

"Might wanna hang on." Before Malundra could throw her arms around his neck, Drake leapt out of the window, his wings spread to their maximum length, and took flight towards the tower.

Landon watched as mother and son took to the air, trying to remember the feeling of envy and turned back to the changeling who was now on his feet looking the Demon King in the eyes.

"What do you wish of me, my king?" He asked getting to one knee.

* * *

 **Jump City Bank.**

Speedy kicked aside a stray Blood Bot head as he approached Kid Flash. He was sitting on a nearby chair holding his arm with a pained expression on his face.

"Disslocated shoulder?" Speedy asked.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Can ya tell?" Speedy laughed a bit then helped his friend get his shoulder back into place.

"That looks painful." The two friends looked up to see the golden haired blue eyed boy approach them. He was dressed in some kind of blue one piece body suit with white zig zag patterns, and both boys were aware his handsome chisled face and jaw.

"Let me guess," said Speedy, "your also part of this Team Landon?" Kid Flash looked lost, but before he could ask who this "Landon" was, the blonde responded cutting off his train of thought.

"Names Cody Driscoll, but the bad guys call me Risk. How do you know about Landon's team?"

Speedy gestured with his head towards the dark haired girl in the ripped up green kimodo and smiling cat mask. "Cheshire filled me in."

"Hold on!" Kid Flash was rotating his shoulder after it was popped back in and was now on his feet. "Whose Cheshire? Whose Landon? Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Easy Kid." Speedy held up his hands in a calming gesture that told the speedster to calm down, and once he had done so he spoke again. "Apparently Rob has been working with this guy named Landon who is connected and needed his own team. Why? I don't know."

Kid Flash rubbed his sore shoulder. "Okay, but who is Cheshire?"

Speedy let out a quiet "uh" as he thought hard about his answer. Cody knew the answer but casually melded into the shadows away from the growing awkwardness. He had been meaning to tell his teammates and friends about Jade and Lian for a while now, but hadn't found the right time to do it. Even when he kept dissappearing from the Titan East tower for days on end, he couldn't bring himself to tell them where he was going or who he was with. It wasn't that he was ashamed, he was just scared how they'd react to seeing him with a former assassin, and not only that but have a child with her. So far all his team knew was that he would go off to Star City with Oliver Queen, other then that, they had no idea about his "other" life.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Is she your latest conquest?"

"NO!" Speedy snapped, not realizing his mistake till it was to little to late. He and Kid Flash knew each other very well, enough to know when Speedy was serious about a girl, or if it was just a fling. Based on Speedy's reaction, and his red face matching his jumpsuit, Kid Flash could put this "Cheshire" in the serious file.

The aformentioned girl was looking over the two H.I.V.E. villains who were now cuffed to one of the tiny pillars of the bank complete with power canceling collars around their necks. They weren't going anywhere, but Cheshire was making sure, and was still doing so when Blackfire floated to her side.

"So is this the part were we kill them?" she asked, her eyes glowing a dangerous violet.

Both villains began whimpering while Cheshire put her hands on her wide hips glaring at the alien from under her mask. "We're not killing humans remember. Landon was adament about that."

Blackfire chuckled, her eyes going back to their normal violet. "I know that, I just wanted to see them wet themselves." Cheshire shook her head while the villains exhaled, lucky that they were going to see another day.

"We're done here. Now we need to meet Red-X and Rose at the Titans Tower." Cheshire turned to the father of her child. "Speedy, Risk, we're moving out now!" She yelled across the bank.

"Hold on!" Risk shouted back. "We need to make sure the Titans get back safely." So far the only Titans there were Kole, Gnark, Kid Flash, and Starfire, and it seemed only Starfire and Kid Flash we baddly injured.

"We'll meet you guys there." said Kid Flash. "My healing is kicking in and I'll be good to go soon."

"Alright." Cheshire turned to Starfire who was having her wounds tended to by Kole and Gnark. "What about you?"

Starfire stood up once Kole was finished. "I am fine enough to fly. However," Starfire turned to Blackfire, who wore a straight face with her arms folded, "I wish to speak to my sister."

"Starfire I don't think we have time-" Speedy started to say, but Cheshire cut him off.

"You two take as long as you need." Cheshire turned to Gnark and Kole. "Are you two good to go?"

"Gnark." Everyone looked at him confused for a moment.

"He said yes." Kole said from atop the caveman's shoulders.

"Fine. Lets move out!" Cheshire led the way while the others followed behind.

Kole leaned forward to speak to her brother in his ear as he carried her on his shoulder running behind the others. "Gnark . . . I . . . uh . . . have something to tell you."

* * *

 **Titans Tower.**

Before Robin could ask any more on the regards to what Constantine was doing, his communicater buzzed. Flipping it open he was faced with the large round face of Control Freak. Once it was official that the tower was under attack, Robin moved Control Freak to the security office to keep an eye on the video feeds. Of course that was the only thing he was allowed to look at, if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Robin, there is some crazy stuff going on down in the lower levels." he said.

Robin glared. "Your going to have to be a little bit more specific then 'crazy'." he said through his teeth.

Control Freak stammered. "W-w-well th-the security cameras are completely frozen."

". . . okay that is kinda crazy. What about Slade?"

"The feeds are out down there too. Not frozen, just out."

"Damn it. Thanks. Robin out." Robin clicked the communicater closed then turned to See-More. "I need you to come with me to the lower levels of the tower."

See-More looked from Robin to Jinx, then back again. "B-but Jinx?"

"She'll be fine Mate." said Constantine. "We'll handle it from here."

See-More glanced around the room from Raven to Zatanna then Constantine then gave a nod, but before he left with Robin he approached the unconscious sorceress placing his hand on hers. "Hey . . . uh . . . thanks . . . " was all he could bring himself to say. The others looked on, but only a few could pick up on the feelings he had for the girl. After another minute he left with Robin.

Constantine tossed the Sifter Stone back and forth between his hands. "We still need to wait for Malundra to get here, but once she does-"

"Hold on." Zatanna stopped him and motioned to Jinx. "Is she possessed by . . . a Demon?"

Constantine and Raven shared a look. "Does it matter?" she asked.

Zatanna looked at her look she just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Of course it matters! We need to get that Demon out of her!"

"If we do that Love then she dies." Constantine reminded her.

She looked at him then at Raven seemingly putting pieces together. "Wait, did you know she's possessed? And if so does that mean your friends with a Demon?" The very idea seemed to disgust Zatanna. She crossed her arms, taking Raven's silence as her answer. "I think the Justice League should know about this."

"The League already does." Raven hadn't forgotten how she had gone to the League for help before she met the Titans, but Giovanni Zatara told the League she was a evil Demon and should not be trusted simply because she was Trigon's child. Hence why she never told her team about herself until the time for her to become the portal had come, but by then they had fallen in love with her and would never think of turning her away.

Constantine stepped in front of the Demoness. "You don't need to do this Love."

It was clear to Raven that this Constantine knew about her and her heritage, but Zatanna wasn't going to drop it. Beside's it wasn't like this was her first time admitting who she really was, or the looks of fear on people's faces when she did. "The League knows because I am a half Demon. I am the daughter of Trigon. His gem."

For a while the only sounds that could be heard was from the beeping of the medical machines, and breathing from the others. Raven studied Zatanna's expression and to be honest she wasn't sure what she saw. There was a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and a slight bit of fear, but she was also deep in thought as if learning who Raven was shattered her beliefs to her very core. Raven couldn't be sure, but Zatanna did seem conflicted. After another minute of silent staring Zatanna pushed by them leaving the room.

"Call me when Malundra is here." and she left without another word.

Constantine turned to Raven. "Sorry love."

Raven shrugged, leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor. "Not something I haven't seen before. At least it was a better reaction then her father." They stayed there in silence listening to the breathing and peeping of the pink haired sorceress.

* * *

As soon as the See-More and Robin opened the door to the stairwell they could feel the temperature in the air dropping to freezing, which only got worse the further down they got to the bottom levels. Once there they could see the the door had been blown off, the area around the door and hall layered with a thin film of ice. Parts and pieces of Blood Bots were frozen to the walls, ceiling and floor of the hallway.

"Whoa. One of you guys learn to shoot ice?" See-More asked.

Robin examined the ice on the doorway. "Not that I know of." Robin looked back to See-More, but his widened eye was fixed on something in the frozen hallway. Following his singular gaze Robin audibly gulped at the sight.

Standing in the center of the hallway, surrounded by frozen blood bots, was an eight foot Dragon covered in beautiful saphire scales that would twinkle like freshly fallen snow. The small hallway cramped it's wings causing them to fold them close to his body, it's tail slowly swiping side to side against the ice forming on the ground. Much like the other Dragon Knights they have seen, this one had golden body armor on it's head down it's neck to it's tail, chest, forarms, and upper legs. It's ice blue eyes scanned the two boys, It's long head swaying side to side, icy mist blowing from it's nostrils in small whisps.

"This level and below are clear." it said as more icy mist blew from it's jaws. "Though I believe the floors above us are being overrun by more of these metal men." Without another word the Dragon turned around and headed for the large window at the end of the hall.

"Wait, who are-" Before Robin could ask the question, the Dragon crashed through the window and took flight. They would have followed, but the slippery floor kept them from going anywhere.

Draco releshed in the feelings of the warm sunlight that bathed his icy body. Being a Dragon of Ice he often sought out the warmth, not that the cold bothered him, but soaking in the suns rays was always one of his favorite past times. With the Tower being left behind him, he contemplated whether or not he should have stayed behind to see his nephew, but what would he say? How do you speak to someone whom you haven't seen in thousands of years, and the last time you were seen you were branded as a traiter? After going back and forth in his mind over this conflict, he decided to leave and see him again once he redeemed himself to his nephew and his people.

He probably should have paid more attention to were he was flying, then he would have seen the golden lasso coming.

The golden rope was pulled taunt and began to pull the Dragon down to the earth below. Draco faught against the rope, but it's power was proving to much for even his Dragon strength. He flapped his wings maddly trying to get airborne, letting streams of ice and snow shoot from his mouth, but it was all useless, especially when he felt his power being drained. Finally with his strength deminishing, Draco stayed down looking at the rope that held him bound. He snorted more ice, recognizing the lasso, but not it's weilder.

"Expecting someone else?" Donna Troy asked when she saw Draco look her over.

Draco snorted. "I mistook you for your 'not' sister."

Donna scowled. "I recognized you a mile away Draco. My people know all about you and Drakull and how you sought to rule this world."

Draco chuckled. "Maybe your people should get their facts straight."

Donna released more power from the Lasso. "So you didn't try to create a Dragon army?"

"NO! I was merely recruiting more warriors for when Hippolyta decided to invade my home again!"

Donna released more energy from the lasso into the Dragon, but this time his Dragon form faded and he was human once again. "You don't get to talk about my mother like that. If it wasn't for them, Drakull would have destroyed my home." Donna pulled Draco to the ground and began to pulled him towards her by his neck. He choked in pain, gripping for the rope that was wrapped around his neck. Once he was at her feet she stopped. "As far as I'm concerned all of you Dragon Knight scum are guilty."

A thundering crash errupted from behind her startling her and drawing her attention behind her. Another Dragon, with light blue armor and black scales towered over the Amazon, and with a flick of the armor on his forarms, two teal swords appeared.

"Release my uncle Amazon Bitch!" Drake snarled, letting the hot drool ooze from his jaws in anger.

Donna pulled the Lasso tighter. "Dragon Slime!" She released the lasso from off of Draco, knowing he wouldn't be using his Dragon powers any time soon, and charged at Drake. Drake took to the air towards the Amazon, swords ready to slash Donna apart.

* * *

 **Jump City Bank. Starfire and Blackfire.**

Both Tameranean girls stared each other down for a long moment, neither one wanting to break the silence first. It was clear that Starfire had the most mixed feelings towards her sister, on the one hand they were family and Starfire loved her unconditionally, yet she couldn't ignore the fact that Blackfire was a manipulater and tried on many occasions to harm her in some way. Blackfire however didn't have any mixed feelings at all. She had always hated her sister, and probably would for the rest of their lives.

After a while the silence was too much so Starfire broke it. "Why are you here sister?"

Blackfire snorted. "Is that your question? No how are you? Or sorry I banished you?"

"I will not apologize for banishing you. You brought that punishment upon yourself when you sought to rule Tameran with an Iron will, and when you attempted to force me to marry someone whom I do not love with all of my heart. What I am sorry for is that you feel the need to blame me for your misfortunes."

Blackfire frowned. "Well why shouldn't I? You took the throne from me! You took all that should have been mine from me! Including our parents love!"

Starfire looked at her sister sadly. "It is not my fault that I am who I am. I never asked for the throne. I never asked any of those things. But our parents love you."

Blackfire scoffed. "That's a laugh. As soon as I was born they resented me!"

"They did not." Starfire for some reason was feeling defensive for her parent's. "They loved you, but it was your choices that led them to chose me to lead our people-"

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO LOOK DIFFERENT!" Blackfire screamed pulling at her hair showing it to her sister. "IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO LOOK 'IMPURE' TO OUR PEOPLE! IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO BE FEARED, AND TREATED LIKE A LEPER JUST BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERENT!-"

"It may not have been your fault," Starfire said calmly, "but it is not mine. They are situations outside of our control and thus we must make the most of the circumstances we have. While I understand that you were mistreated for the way you look, it is no excuse for you to mistreat others."

Blackfire laughed. "Of course not, 'cuz your miss perfect. 'Koriand'r can do no wrong', 'Why can't you be more like your kind hearted sister, or your sweet baby brother'?"

"You still wish to blame someone else for you problems. My sister in bond but not blood was also judged, hated and feared for who she was, or how she looked, but she did not let those things define her. Instead she used them as a strength to become more, to do something more, to be a hero. To strive to be kind."

Blackfire glared at her sister, knowing she was right. "Well that's just not for me. No one EVER showed me any kidness, at least not until someone came looking for me." Starfire could have sworn she heard a small glimmer of sadness behind her hardened sisters voice. "You want to know why I am here? Because someone actually sought ME out for a change. Someone wanted MY assistance, MY talents, MY skills for once. So I came when I was called. Now I'm somewhere were I am actually wanted."

Starfire looked to her sister with sad eyes. "Sister . . . you were always wanted . . . even if you never saw it."

Blackfire scoffed. "Our parents always hated me and you know it. They didn't die because of a broken heart when I was gone, they died because YOU were gone. Because Ryand'r was gone!"

Starfire looked into the eyes of her sister, tears in her own. "Is that what you wanted? To see our parents suffer by giving me to the Gordanians?" Blackfire went wide eyed, her mouth agape. "Yes sister, I know it was you."

Blackfire's mouth moved on it's own as she tried to form words. "But when I came to Earth you were . . . happy to see me?"

Starfire gave a small smile. "Of course. You are my sister after all. Besides if it wasn't for you and your actions, I never would have come to Earth, I never would have met my new family, I never would have," she blushed slightly, "met Robin. For these reasons sister, I forgive you."

Blackfire began shaking as tears began to burn the back of her eyes, but she fought them away pushing her anger to the front. She lunged at Starfire grabbed her by her shoulders and pinning her to the ground.

"WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME!? AFTER ALL I DID TO YOU?! TO OUR FAMILY?! TO OUR PEOPLE?! WHY! DON'T! YOU! HATE ME?!" Her screeches echoed through the empty bank, but fell into silence again.

Starfire was calmly responded. "Because once the day ends, you and I are sisters in blood, we are family, and you do not give up on family. Ever." Blackfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this even supposed to be possible? Her sister still . . . loved her? "Why can't you understand that?"

Blackfire felt the tears in full force now, but she fought them, with all of her might she fought them. NO! I AM NOT WEAK! I. AM. STRONG!

"I have to hate you Koriand'r, because if I didn't . . . I would have to love you. And love is weakness." Blackfire got off of her sister pushing the tears down as far as they could go. "And I will NEVER be weak again." Blackfire bolted out of the bank like a bullet, her sister staring at the ceiling at a loss for words, but once she was sure she was gone, she cried.

She cried a lot.

* * *

 **Titans Tower. Containment Unit.**

"How did you know how to get in here?" Rose asked the thief in the mask beside her.

Red-X chuckled. "I've broken in here so many times it's rediculous. Did you know they had a closed off floor where Cyborg is building a secret pool?" Rose wasn't listening, instead she was focused on the various containment cells looking for . . .

"Slade!" Slade was laying down on a cot on the far side of the cell, his chest barely rising and falling with each breath. Rose burst into the cell and to the mercenary's side, looking for a pulse. Red-X stood by the door watching the girl go about checking the supine man. "He's alive. Come on we have to-"

She felt a firm hand on her wrist, a hand she recognized as the man underneath her. Rose looked down at him, his mask still covering his face. He coughed a few times before his hand weakly fell off of her wrist back on to the cot.

"Slade come on we-"

"No . . . I'm done." Slade said quietly.

Rose looked at Slade, a lump forming in her throat. "Slade you don't mean that. Come on, lets go." She reached over to his opposite shoulder attempting to roll him over, but Slade stayed on his back.

"Rose. That's enough. I am done."

"NO YOUR NOT!" She yelled in his face. He was dying, she knew this, she knew it was coming for a long time now, and now it was here. "SL-Dad, come on. I've lost Joey. I've lost Grant. I've lost Eddie. I can't-"

Slade moved his hand to her face. "This is the best thing I can do for you Rose. With me gone you'll actually have a chance at a better life. The life of a hero." He coughed again.

Rose looked at her father, then moved her hands to remove his mask. She let out a small smile seeing her fathers whethered face for the first time in years. His blue eye just like hers, his white hair down to his bread, and the eye patch she remembered so well.

Slade took a deep breath smiling at her as well, a single tear sliding down his eye. "I'm ready . . . to pay for what I've done."

Rose began to cry as she put her head on his chest which had stopped moving.

Robin and See-More made it to Slade's cell in time to see the mercenary take his last breath, and see Rose sobbing over his body. Robin made a move to enter the cell, but Red-X held him back.

"Just give her some time." Red-X leaned against the doorframe, arms folded looking into the cell at the girl shaking with sobs. Robin and See-More stood back, a million thoughts racing through Robin's head, the most prominent thought being that Slade Wilson, most feared and hated enemy of the Teen Titans, was dead.

* * *

 **Titans Tower. Outside on the Island.**

Cyborg stood in the center of over a dozen destroyed Blood Bots, his armor sparking with damages, his human flesh bleeding, and his powercell draining. At his feet the H.I.V.E. member, Mammoth, lay unconscious after a grueling battle with the metal man. Cyborg let out a weak "Boo-yah" before turning back to enter to tower, at least that was the plan. His scanners' began going nuts again causing him to turn to face the water again. To his horror, more and more Blood Bots began swarming the island like a plauge of Locusts, and if he didn't get enough power soon, he was screwed.

A flash of red and yellow stopped in front of him.

"Oh boy. That's a lot of bots." Kid Flash stated.

"Gee I didn't know you were captain obvious too." Cyborg dropped to his knees, unsure were he was going to get more energy from.

"It's all good man, I brought back up." Suddenly a shower of arrows began pummeling the Blood Bots, along with a blur of green and black slicing them in half. A kid with sun blonde hair began tearing the bots apart and of course it wouldn't be complete without the caveman and his kid sister kicking robot ass.

Cyborg sighed in relief. "You weren't kidding."

In the midst of the battle Kole and Gnark found themselves seperated from the others after taking apart more of the bots.

"Come on Gnark. Lets show them how it's done." Gnark smiled ready to continue the battle until he was struck in the back by a yellow beam of light. "GNARK!" Kole ran to his side, the burn on his back bleeding and bubbling. A dark chuckle brought her attention to the man behind them. Dr. Light emerged from the shadows, a sickening sneer on his face.

"Hello Crystal girl. Seems your body guard is down, and I don't see your scaly friend around either."

Kole glared darkly at him. "I've kicked your butt once, and I'll do it again." She charged at him, but with a swing of his arm something slapped around her neck. It was a power canceling collar.

"Now now, can't have you getting all diamond like." He backhanded her bringing her to the floor. He stood over her, an evil hunger in his eye. "After all. I'd perfer you flesh." He leaned over picking her up by her hair and headed inside to Tower. Kole squirmed in his grasp and yelling for Gnark to save her, not knowing what was awaiting her.

* * *

 **Watchtower. Earths Orbit. One Hour ago.**

"I think you need to speak to someone about your collars Amanda." Batman said to the full figured African American women on the screen in front of him.

"Bruce I've already told you. Our collars are One Hundred percent full proof." she defended.

"Just not for Demons apparently. We've tried using them on our guest, but he still manages to use his powers to an extent. Roy Palmer thinks it's because the collars are made for more Psionic abilities and not so much for Energy based abilities." Amanda raised brow. "He uses something Giovanni calls Nether, or a Demonic energy source. Either way, the collars have no effect."

Amanda Waller nodded, thinking about what to say next. "So I'm assuming you wont be handing the Demon over to me? I was already fighting Landon for Carnus."

"Sorry Amanda, but Belle Reve isn't ready for someone like Carnus Valogneus, neither are you ready to have him in your 'community service' projects. And as far as Landon is concerened, he dosen't know we have him yet. I want to keep it that way for a while." Amanda chuckled, but she knew the Dark Knight was right. A knock from the doors behind him pulled Batman's attention away for a women.

Giovanni Zatarra entered the computer room and walked to the Dark Knight. "Pardon the interruption, but our guest as asked to meet with you and myself."

Batman kept his expression emotionless, then stared back to Amanda Waller. "Duty calls Amanda."

She nodded. "Give my regards to Alfred. And tell him thanks for the cookies."

Batman gave a small smile to the Belle Reve Warden and cut the feed. His smile faded when he went with Giovanni to the containment cells.

"What does he want?" he asked.

Giovanni shrugged. "IT didn't say. Just that he needed to speak with us."

"Shouldn't one of the other JLD be dealing with him?" Clearly Batman had no interest in meeting or dealing with the Demon.

"If the Demon has helpful information regarding IT'S species, I find it best to speak to it as soon as possible while It's feeling chatty." Batman excepted his explaination, but they didn't have time to disscuss the matter further.

In front of them was the holding cell that held Carnus Valogneus, dressed in a plain white jumpsuit, his wounds slowly healing themselves. Various wardings and traps laid over the glass and metal around the cell, making sure he wasn't leaving, and wasn't using his power. Currently he was laying on the bed, flipping through the channels on the television.

Noticing the two Leaguers he spoke. "Why do you have cable in the cells?" the Demon asked.

"We had a prisoner who bargained for cable and it was easier to install it in all the cells rather then just one." Batman answered without a second hesitation. "Is that why you needed to see us?"

The Demon shut off the television and tossed the remote aside, then turned to face them. Carnus would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to a meeting with the infamous Batman.

"I hope you know mister Wayne, how much of an honor it is for me to meet you. If I had known I was going to be in your company I would have brought my Batman jammies for you to sign." Batman didn't seem impressed with the fact that Carnus knew who he really was, nor did he have the patients for small talk. He turned on his heel and started to walk away until Carnus called after him. "What does the League plan on doing with me?"

Batman continued walking away, but Giovanni answered. "I doubt you want to know Demon. We have some ideas on what to do with you."

Carnus gave the Magician an uninterested look. "Ooooo I'm so scared. Trust me my friend there is NOTHING you can think of that hasn't been done to me already. I was just curious how the League felt about Mind Alterations."

Had Batman been watching Giovanni he would have seen him visibly tense, but it was the magicians next words that got Batman's attention. "I don't know what your talking about."

Batman froze. He could hear the vocal patterns in Giovanni's voice change, and glancing back at him, could see him shifting slightly uncomfortably. Carnus got a familiar twinkle in his eye when he noticed he had the Dark Knight's attention.

"Well I'm reffering to the League performing forced Brain Labotomy's of course. Am I the only one who read the pamphlet?"

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni jumped when he saw Batman was by his side again, seemingly interested in what the Demon had to say.

"Don't listen to this THING Bruce."

Batman would love to listen to Giovanni, his teammate and friend, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the magician was uncomfortable with what the Demon was saying. Sure he knew Demon's lie to get under your skin, but if he was lying why was Giovanni uncomfortable.

"What do you mean Mind Alterations?" Batman asked again.

Carnus shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't know. I mean as a founding member aren't you in the loop on things like this?" Batman scowled ignoring the continuing disscomfort of the magician next to him. Carnus sighed. "Does the name Sue Dibny ring a bell?" This time Batman saw the visible cringe of Giovanni out of the corner of his eye, but he remained expressionless. Carnus smirked. "Well let me enlighten you. You see Batman, I called a temporary truce when it comes to the Titans. No more killing, no more attacking, torturing or blah blah blah, but I have an itch and I need to get it scratched of course, so I moved on to 'super villains' or whatever. Trust me nothing villainous about them, but hey I was doing a good deed right?" The expressionless Batman told him to get to the point. "Well one night I had this very, jellyfish of a man on my table, he cried and begged and whinned you know the usual, but I sensed something was . . . off about him somehow. I could smell the stink of magic on him, but he wasn't a spellcaster, just a normal, boring guy. So I took a trip into the recesses of his mind." Carnus turned to Giovanni. "Care to guess what I found?"

This time Batman turned to face the Magicain. "What is he talking about?" His tone flat, his eyes glaring daggers. Giovanni kept his composure, but it was already to late.

"If you need help Zatara I can refresh your memory?" Carnus smirked. "See, when I took a swan dive into this villains mind I noticed a few walls put in place and they were put there by magic. Sorcery I recognize from you, Zatara by the way. So I took a peek behind the walls and my . . . the things I saw." He whistled. "Disturbing. Even for me. Does the name Arther Light mean anything to you, Mister Wayne?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What does he have to do with . . . " Carnus let a sinister smile spread across his face seeing the pieces click for the Dark Knight. Batman slowly turned his head to Giovanni. "Zatara . . . what did you do?"

Giovanni took a deep breath. "I did what I had to do-"

Batman screamed. "You wiped his mind!-"

"He threatened my daughter! He threatened all of our families!" Giovanni screamed back.

Carnus watched the two in their screaming match, but then the Batman turned back to Carnus. "What-"

"Let me stop you there. When I pulled myself out of his mind, I may have . . . jogged something loose, but after I did that I didn't have the heart to torture the poor man. He had been tortured enough after all." Carnus looked back to Giovanni. "But don't worry, he doesn't have his sights set on your families. His interests lie a little . . . younger these days. It may come form the fact that you pawned him off to the Titans, but it may just be a coincidence." Carnus began to chuckle at his own joke, then it changed to a sinister chortle, then the echoes of his dark laughter filled the Watchtower.

 **In case some of you may be confused.**

 **In the comics most of the thing I'm having Giovanni do were done by Zatanna, however since she is younger, about 17, Giovanni has been the one hate Raven, or do the Dr. Light mind wipe. Which came form the Identity Crisis story line.**

 **Constantine is 18 so the ship between the two is juuuuuust right :)**

 **Anyways we got some crazy stuff going on. And I hope everything works out.**

 ***Bites nails***

 **Stay tuned. :)**


	10. Souls of the Forgotten

**Hello all and welcome back to the second to last chapter of Dark Deal.**

 **That's right, WE'RE ALMOST DONE!**

 **After this story Is finished I will be working on a few other projects, like Feelings and some others. Fun stuff coming up so I hope you all enjoy! But don't worry I'll still be working to finish this series I've come to write and love, and I hope you have to.**

 **This is an intense chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 9: Souls of the forgotten.**

Robin put a white sheet over Slade completely covering his now lifeless body. Was it really over? Was Slade Wilson really . . . dead? The greatest enemy of the Teen Titans . . . gone? Just like that? All those nights looking over papers, clues, photographs, evidence, any and everything and it all just ended like this? Not in the heat of battle, but a few mutated cells? Robin still couldn't believe it, and whats worse he actually felt . . . bad. Maybe not so much for the mercenary, but for those whose lives he ruined, especially his children. Joeseph, and apparently Rose, but in the end Slade attempted to make things right. Still Robin was sure it wouldn't be enough to save him from his fate . . . whatever it was.

He left the cell shutting the door behind him to find the three other teens waiting for him, two villains and the daughter of a villain. When did THIS become his life?

He approached Rose, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest and head down, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about . . . uh-"

"It's okay Robin. You don't have to say anything. You guys weren't exactly BFF's or anything" she said not looking up. "Slade didn't want anyone to know about me being his daughter. He wanted me to have a better life, maybe the life of a Titan like Joey, but he knew there was no way you'd consider it if you knew he was my father."

Robin was about to protest her statement, but she wasn't wrong. Of course if being teammates with Raven taught him anything it's that you can't judge anyone on the soul basis of who they were related to. He didn't know Jericho well, but from what he did know, he knew he was a sweet boy. Large explosions began to rock the tower telling them they should probably get outside.

"If your here on a truce then help us protect our home." Robin said to the villains.

"I gotta couple hundred grand that says I have too." said Red-X already heading to the exit.

Rose shook her head with a roll of her eyes, but followed Red-X. Robin looked confused and looked to See-More as if he was going to give him the answer.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea." he said. "Look Robin . . . I . . . uh-"

"Who ordered this attack?" Robin asked getting to the point.

See-More took a breath, unsure if he wanted to betray his former headmaster, but a quick recap of the days events convinced him that Brother Blood did NOT have his or anyone's best interests in mind. "Brother Blood got wind that Jinx was dying. I don't know how, but as soon as he did he organized this attack on your tower to finish the job, and you all in the process." Robin narrowed his eyes on frowned. "If I had known he wanted us to kill her and you, I would have said Hell No-"

"And you did, which is the only reason I'm trusting you to help us out now. Don't make me regret it." Robin's tone was serious and left no room for forgiveness if See-More betrayed them. He gulped, but nodded his head tell the Titan leader that he understood. Both boys followed the sounds of battle, but Robin's communicater started buzzing. See-More looked behind him to check on the Boy Wonder.

"Keep going. I need to take this." See-More did as he was told as Robin flipped his cummunicater open only to frown with a narrow of his eyes at the cowled man on the other line.

"What is it Batman?-"

"Robin you need to do a head count of all the female Titans in your vicinity, then get a location of one Dr. Arther Light." The Dark Knight said in a hurried tone that Robin found unnatural and odd coming from him.

Robin furrowed his brow. "Why on EARTH would I do that?"

"I do not have any time to explain. The short version is that Carnus Valogneus did something to him and now he is extremely dangerous, especially to your female Titans, now get a headcount and find Dr. Light. When you know were he is contact me. Batman out." The screen went blank leaving a very confused Robin staring at the yellow device. Robin rolled his eyes, but did as he was instructed. Yes Batman was a bossy controlling ass, but Robin trusted his judegment and he wouldn't ask him to do something without a good reason. He clicked on the mutli-channel function on his communicater.

"Calling all female Titans report your location and status immediately." he called. Over the next few minutes he heard from each lady Titan from around the country first before he heard from his own teammates.

"Starfire reporting from outside the tower." Robin could hear the sounds of battle in the background.

"Raven reporting from the room across from the med bay."

"Constantine with her!" Robin heard the sounds of Raven shoving him away and muttering things under her breath.

So far everyone had called in . . . except.

"Robin to Kole . . . Kole do you read . . . Kole?!"

* * *

Rose, Red-X and See-More headed up the stairs to the second floor where they could hear the sounds of Robots invading the upper parts of the tower.

"What's the plan?" See-More asked. Being used to attack stategy's from the H.I.V.E. he was used to their being some sort of plan, even if they rarely if ever worked out.

Rose rolled her eyes. "See a robot, kill it."

See-More shrugged. "Simple, I like it." The three burst through the doors, intent on ripping apart any robot in their path, only to see the battle was already done.

Malundra and Zatanna stood in the wreckage of destroyed Blood Bots when the three other's burst onto the floor.

"Sorry did you want us to save a few for you?" Malundra quiped.

Rose relaxed her fighters stance. "Kinda."

Malundra smirked. "You still may yet. Follow me." The four teens followed the witch in the direction of the room that housed Jinx.

* * *

 **Jump City Forest. Donna and Drake.**

Drake brought one of his swords down on Donna who crossed her wrists together above her head, her metalic bracelets blocking the strike. Sparks flew at the contact with the unbreakable metal, her Amazonean strength helping to hold firm. She pushed, with all of her strength, the sword away, then Drake brought the blade on his other arm towards her left side. She blocked it with a downward block of her bracelet, then leapt backwards bringing her foot underneath his head. He teetered backwards, but quickly croutched low and spun around whiping his tail into the Amazon. As soon as she landed on her feet, his thick tail hit her in her side, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into a tree.

The tree splintered slightly under her unnatural strength, then slumped to the ground with a tremendous pain in her side. Looking up she saw the Dragon approach her, it's blades slowly retracting into the armor guards on his forearms.

"Go ahead." she coughed. "Finish me."

Drake looked down at her, tilting his head to show confusion. "Why would I do that?"

Donna chuckled spitting blood. "Because I did this." She bolted toward Drake with her fist colliding with the side of his head, denting his armor, but before he could counter attack she threw a punch from her lift fist into this head. On an on she struck, until Drake brought his left wing in front of him blocking her left hook, then through the membrane of his wing he punched the Amazon sending her flying back, but at least missing the tree this time. Donna got to her feet, slightly dizzy, but still good to fight off the Dra-

Her ice blue eyes scanned the Dragon oddly.

Instead of the usual bright light that accompanyed a Dragon Knight's change, Drake simply shrunk down in size, his bones cracking, muscles tearing as the scales on his body became skin, his wings and tail vanishing, his claws becoming human fingers and toes, his snout shrinking to human size, and his horns vanishing. After what looked like a painful few seconds the Dragon was gone, replaced with a young handsome man.

He swore under his breath as Donna got to her feet. "I didn't think Dragon Knights had time limits on their Dragon bodies."

"Well mine did." Drake snapped. He tried to focus on any part of the Dragon that was lying dorment inside of him, to hopefully change back, but it was gone. He was human again and powerless. He had to shrug it off and took a fighting stance. "I believe we were fighting."

She eyed him oddly. "Well yeah, but your powers are gone, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Hey I may be powerless but I can still hold my own against an Amazon."

Donna, that he had a lot of fire in him even without his abilities, still a true warrior wouldn't attack an opponent weaker then them. It wasn't right.

"Drake that's enough." Both of the combatants looked off to the older man who had gotten to his feet, proping himself up with the golden Dragon rod he held. "Even with your skill as a fighter you wouldn't stand a chance."

Donna turned to the elder Knight. "Well I wont have any issues taking you down."

Without a seconds hesitation, Drake stood between his uncle and the vindictive Amazon. "Not on your life." he snarled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am honor bound not to harm you, but the same can't be said for him. I understand he is your family, but attempted to overthrow the people of this world with his own Dragon army."

"My uncle was framed." Drake shot back. "Everyone knew it except for Hippolyta who was slightly bitter for Drakull attacking her people. Something you weren't even around for."

Donna tensed. True she wasn't there, but she knew the stories and saw the damage the Dragon Drakull left behind. "That's irrelevent-"

"No it's not! It's the reason your attacking us. You do realize him and I are the only one's left right? So even if you did kill us, or trap us of whatever it is you have planned, what good would it do in the long run?"

"He's right young lady." said Draco. "However you are right about one thing, and thats the fact that I was building an army without my brothers knowledge."

Drake went rigid. He turned slowly to his uncle. "What are you talking about?" he breathed.

Draco sighed. "I was building and army, but not to 'rule the world' or whatever Hippolyta believed. I built an army to protect out people from the real problem. Corwin and Tharog were so busy worrying about what the Amazons would do to us, and Tharog wanted to appease them, we failed to see the real threat. You know of whom I'm talking about Drake. The very reason you had to leave your home, the women you love, and stay in a frozen sleep for over a thousand years."

Drake paled as realization came to him. "You mean you KNEW she would attack us?"

Draco shook his head. "I didn't have proof that the Azarathian would declare war on us, but I wanted to be prepared. However when I was discovered with an army of my own Dragon Knights it was taken the wrong way. I was accused, tried and sent to the Prison Hell Dimension. I didn't get back out until the gate was opened about three years ago."

"What Azarathian?" Donna was closer to them now, listening to every word Draco was saying.

"I'm referring to Amberlyn. The Red Witch of Azarath."

Donna's eyes went wide. "I've heard stories of her. She is said to be the most powerful witch in creation." Donna looked at the ground, a thinking expression over her face as she put pieces together. "Wait . . . Amberlyn attacked my people and they barely survived."

"Her beef was with the Dragon Knights." Drake said angrily. "She attacked my home and slaughtered hundreds of us, but she left the other lands live." He turned to Donna, a dark glare in his eyes. "So maybe next time get your facts straight before you start punching someone out. If it weren't for us, the Amazon's may have been a memory instead of my people."

Donna felt an incredible guilt weigh on her heart. All this time she thought the Dragon Knights wanted nothing but to plunge the world into fire, and here their were, the last of their kind because their families made the ultimate sacrifice so the other lands could live, like the Amazon's. She hung her head in shame.

Drake was about to yell at her again when his pocket began to vibrate. Irked that his tirade was interrupted he grabbed his phone and hit speaker.

"What?" he said loudly.

"Drake it's Robin, is Kole with you?"

Donna's head shot up. Robin? Why was Robin talking to the Dragon? And how did THEY know Kole?

Drake had a confused look. She should be at the tower by now. "No Kole isn't with me. I told her to meet me at the tower. Why?"

"How do YOU know Kole and Robin?" Donna asked but Drake ignored her.

"Robin were's Kole?" Drake asked in a demanding tone. Draco eyed his nephew with caution, not liking his tone, or where this conversation was going.

Drake could hear the sounds of frustration from the Boy Wonder. "Look we're just doing a head check of all the Titan girls . . . and we can't find Kole."

Drake tensed, anger flashing in his eyes. His loaner Dragon form was gone and he wouldn't be able to shift again, but the look in his eyes held a firey red stare.

"Robin. Answer me truthfully." Drake said through his teeth. "Why? Do you? Need to know? Were the Titan girls are?" Draco continued to look over the younger Knight with great concern, and wished pity on anyone who may have harmed this girl.

* * *

 **Titans Island.**

Cyborg blasted another Blood Bot, but just like what had been happening throughout this entire battle, two more took it's place. The Blood Bots just continued to pour unto the island from the water below and attempted to gain access into the tower. By this time Mammoth was on his feet again, and Private Hive had joined the combat. Starfire floated to her metalic friends side.

"Friend their are so many to fight! We need assistance!" Cyborg looked around letting out another beam from his cannon. Kid Flash was getting tired, Blackfire was doing battle via hand to hand combat with her hands and eyes glowing violet with the giant Mammoth, the one known as Risk was fighting with Private Hive, Cheshire was slicing apart bot after bot but was faring as well as Cyborg and Starfire.

"Were are we going to find help? Rob and See-More are taking care of the stragglers that got inside a-"

"Gnark!" Cyborg turned his head and saw Starfire fly to the caveman who was laying on his stomach unconscious and burned. Cybog ran beside him and started to scan him.

"He's ok, but in very bad shape."

"Cyborg!" Starfire began throwing starbolts at advancing robots while Cyborg tried to ressesitate the young caveman. The bots were baring down on them now, threatening the lives of the metal man, the alien and the unconscious caveman.

Over the sounds of battle, explosions, and battle cries they heard a loud howl of hunger and rage fill the air, drowning out all other noise and pulling all attention to the sky. After a thundering collision, a crater was formed on Titans Island shooting out dust, rocks, and a cloud of dirt, and in the center was a towering wall of black and silver fur, teeth, claws, and crimson eyes, hungry for battle. Next to the Beast was a man in a suit, with black combed hair and red eyes.

With a british accent Landon addressed the giant wall of teeth and fangs next to him with one simple command.

"Kill."

The Beast leapt at the Bots Ripping and Tearing them apart one by one.

Landon felt a tiny hand grip his own.

"Uncle Landon, what would you like us to do?" Landon looked down at the three children, small baby, and Teddy bear that he brought with him.

"Landon?" Landon's attention was drawn to the archer, his arm against his chest as it had been broken. "Did you bring . . . my daughter . . . to a battle?" He said glaring.

" . . . maybe . . . "

* * *

 **Inside Titans Tower.**

With one arm around the girls waist holding her firmly against him, Dr. Light searched the tower for a vacant room. Kole's hands were pinned to her sides as he lifted her with effortlessly. Strange. The Dr. Light she knew from before wasn't this strong, or this daring, or this frightening. It was the look in his eyes. When he looked at her, she could swear it was like Carnus Valogneus staring back. Dead lifeless eyes filled with nothing, but evil and a need to inflict pain. She squirmed in his grasp, kicking at him with her feet which only knocked her black flats off.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled back twisting her harshly in his arm. She yelped at the discomfort which only fed his hunger for power and dominance over this small girl, and finally the last door he opened was a bedroom and with a rough toss, threw the girl inside. She hit the floor with a grunt, the PCC around her neck chaffing horribly against her skin. "Normally I would want to take my time, but I am on a time constraint. I have no idea when that oaf and your scaly friend come along."

The thought of her big brother and new boyfriend filled her with a sense of courage, she knew one of them were coming for her, she just knew it. She stared up at him with hate. She wasn't a hateful person at all, but this man in front of her brought out her ugly angry side. "Lay a hand on me and they'll rip you to into pieces, and that's if their feeling generous."

He sneered at her, his lust filled eyes looking over her petite frame with a hunger, and need. She had dolled herself up for her date with Drake, which made her all the more delicious to him. "I think I'll take my chances." He charged at her, grabbing her by her arm when she tried to move out of the way. She cried, the grip of his hand like iron as his individual fingers dug into her arm. He threw her with ease to the other side of the room were she landed on the empty bed. It was at this point that Kole knew what was about to happen to her.

She turned around to face her attacker and was pinned to the bed by the villain. She struggled, but he pulled himself on top of her, his legs straddling her stomach, grabbing her wrists and forced them to the bed. She wasn't going anywhere. This wasn't about the act of intercourse, this was about power and control. The need to inflict fear and pain on any and everyone, and he was going to start with this tasty treat now pinned underneath him and at his mercy. Next he planned on teaching the dark witch a lesson she wouldn't forget.

"Stop fighting!" he snarled. "Stop fighting and I'll promise to be gentle." He leaned close to her taking a long enhale of her hair and neck. She pulled her head away but it wasn't far enough as his nose brushed against the bare flesh of her neck making her shudder in panic. "You wouldn't want it to hurt too much four your first time now would you?" She kept her eyes shut tight, tears pouring down her cheeks, she prayed that this was all just a bad dream and soon she would wake up in Drake's arms where she was safe. "LOOK AT ME!" She gasped in fright as his grip got tighter on her wrists. Slowly she turned to look at him, her cobalt eyes clittering with her tears. "Good girl. Now tell me you fear me." His voice was low and husky, his face inches from her own, the emptiness in his eyes suffocating. She gulped, not remembering how to talk. "SAY IT!"

She yelped again, and took a small breath. " . . . I-I . . . "

The door was kicked in.

. . . .

Dragon Knights were supposed to be masters of their emotions, especially their tempers. The term "Hot Head" had to come form somewhere after all. It wasn't common knowledge what the consequences of an enraged Dragon Knight were, given that it only happened a handful of times, but the stories discribed it as beyond catastrophic. The last time a Dragon Knight had completely lost control . . . well lets just say it was easier to blame Pompeii on a volcano.

But Drake didn't have his Dragon powers now did he? But that didn't make him any less lethal.

He felt the rage fuel his every move, his every step, his every breath. The blood pounding in his ears, his eyes seeing a bright red, his grip tight around the sword he carried. There he saw her. The innocent, kind-hearted, sweetest soul Drake had ever met, was laying underneath this deviant as if she was nothing more then an object for his sick pleasure. The young women who had his heart was about to be defiled, and this fact alone fueled his blind rage. His grip was so tight on the blade his knuckles were white, all training, all rational thought went flying out the window with each breath, and all there was in his mind, was a hate induced NEED to kill.

And kill he would.

Dr. Light brought up his hand, shooting a beam of yellow light at the Knight. Drake moved effortlessly out of the way throwing a wire from his belt and it wrapped around the villains neck. With all of his strength, he pulled on the wire, cutting into Lights throat, and pulled him off the girl. He stumbled off of her, but quickly got to his feet, ignoring the warm trickle of blood from his neck, and shot another beam at Drake. He ducked, then pressed the button on his belt pulling the Doctor to him. With a warm blast of light, he shot the center of the wire which cut it in half releasing the hold that Drake had on him, but it didn't stop him.

With a yell of anger, Drake charged at Dr. Light, who had his hands up and at the ready to shot another blast of light at him, but Drake didn't care that he was going to be shot. He was going to make him hurt. He was going to make him bleed and nothing would stop him in his pursuit. Dr. Light shot at the Knight, only to have his blast miss him entirely as he seemingly vanished into thin air. Puzzled, he looked around the room and found both the girl and Drake were gone. The reminisce of black mist floating in the air.

. . . .

Drake felt the usual nausea in his stomach. In his blind attack he didn't take notice of the familiar black mist form around his body and transport himself and Kole to another part of the tower. Getting his barings he looked around, and found the Demon King standing in front of him, the mist still pulsing from his body from the teleportation. Drake quickly remembered his fury, and vow to kill the villain, and made as if to move past the demon, but Landon stood in his path.

"Get outta my way Landon." Drake snarled, not stopping his advance.

Without fear, or hesitation Landon repsonded with a calm, "No."

His anger boiled over. "I said get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Drake grabbed him by his collar and attempted to move Landon aside by force, but the Demon was stronger then the powerless Knight and easily pushed him against the wall.

"Liste-Listen to me!" Landon yelled, Drake fighting uselessly against his grip. "Look." He directed his attention to the young girl who was curled up on the ground, her clothes ripped and her eyes filled with tears as her sobs filled the quiet halls of the tower. Drake could feel another emotion begin to shine through the rage, a need to hold and comfort her overcoming him. Landon brought Drake's attention back to him. "She dosen't need the MONSTER right now, she needs YOU. Do you understand?" Drake took a few shaky breaths, and seeing Kole in this state began to calm his anger. Wordlessly he nodded, and once Landon believed him, released his grip and patted him on his face. "Good boy. Now go take care of your girl." Drake dropped his sword with a clang and ran to Kole's side wrapping his arms around her. She returned the favor with a tight squeeze around his waist, as tightly as she was able, and sobbed into his chest

Landon watched as the two held each other, his eyes flashing a furious red. "Leave the Doctor to me." he said quietly and vanished form the hallway. Drake, not hearing what he said, turned around but he was already gone. Hopefully to finish what he started.

. . . .

Dr. Light left the vacant room, a frown twisting on his face. His plaything was gone, now he was stalking the halls looking for the girl and her so-called protecter. Maybe he should just forget about her and move on to the witch. In his frustration he didn't notice the lights above him flickering, but he did notice that it got much colder around him, so much so that he could see his breath. He stopped when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the around his surroundings he could have sworn he saw something move, but there wasn't anything there. He continued walking, but he kept seeing shadows move out of the corners of his eyes, but when he would turn to look at them they would vanish. He froze when his ears picked up the quiet sounds of wailing and moans of agony.

Dr. Light went rigid, a shiver running up and down his spine, his eyes fixed on the shadows that were now MOVING, and they were moving towards him. As the shadows got closer they began to take on a humanoid shape, with arms and fingers reaching out to him in a begging like fasion. Like vagabonds begging for a scrap of food or clothing, or even spare change. He backed up against the wall looking at the moving, humanoid shadows that were creeping along the ground, walls and ceiling. His heart beating out of his chest and only got faster and faster once the shadows began speaking to him.

" . . . help . . . us . . . "

" . . . please . . . "

The shadows moaned, groaned and wailed as they reached out for Dr. Light begging to be set free of whatever prison they were trapped in. He attempted to run towards the exit that was in his sight, but as soon as he stepped on a spot were the shadows waited, they REACHED from the very ground gripping at his suit, legs and ankles. He retreated back into the safe spot were the moaning shadows weren't touching, and began searching for a way out.

"Stay back!" he screamed shooting rays of light at the approaching shadows. Some vanished, but then two more took it's place. He continued his attack until he heard the sounds of his suit powering down, leaving him in complete darkness.

The moans of the shadows continued, but now was accompanyed by the sound of footsteps moving down the hall and towards the Doctor.

"Help!" he screeched, not caring who it was. He scrunched his eyes trying to see who was coming towards him in the darkness, but all he could see were a pair of floating red eyes. Both watching him with anger and a sense of pleasure.

A dark british voice echoed from the darkness addressing him. "You attempted to defile a young women who has stolen the heart of my dearest friend and brother." The voice cut through him to his very core freezing his insides causing him to tremble uncontrollably, his breathing becoming erradic, and the terror in his eyes filling the red-eyed entity with glee. "I see your scared of the dark." The eyes bored into him, once again soaking in his terror. "Good. Because your never seeing the light again."

Instantly the shadows crawled towards Dr. Light emerging from the floor, wall and ceilings and grabbed onto the villain in their ice cold shadowy hands, and began to pull him into backwards INTO the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked attempting to run away, but the grips of the shadow hands held firm dragging him into the darkness of the shadows. "HEEEEEEELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" He sobbed and cried and clawed at the ground until his fingers were bleeding in an attempt to get away from the shadows. Their moans of hopelessness and pain began to get louder and louder until finally Dr. Lights wails joined the masses of the souls lost in the shadows. Once the villain faded into the shadows, the light returned, once again the hallway was empty.

* * *

 **Jinx's room**

"We're running out of time love." Constantine had his glowing red yellow hand over the pink haired sorceress. "She dosen't have much longer."

Raven was pacing back and forth so fast she almost tripped over her own cloak, feeling incredibly useless. "We need more time."

"I have contacts in the veil that could give us some time-"

"It dosen't mean anything if Malundra and Zatanna don't get back here." More explosions sounded outside the tower. "Plus our current distractions."

Constantine ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'll go look for Zatanna, but Malundra should-"

"-be here by now." Malundra strode into the small room, with Zatanna behind her. See-More, Rose and Red-X stood by the door. She turned to them looking past the magician behind her. "You three make sure no one comes within a hundred yards of this room." They nodded in understanding and shut the door. Once that was done, she turned to the others. "What are we waiting for?"

Constantine snickered then withdrew the stone from his pocket. "Zatanna I need you here," he gestured to the foot of Jinx's bed, "and Malundra here." He pointed to the side of her bed. Constantine held up the small stone aiming it over Jinx's chest. "Each of you take a side." Both of the female spellcasters put their hand on the side of the stone. "Now close your eyes and focus on healing this girl, I'll handle the rest." The nodded, bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Constantine took a deep a few deep breaths, then his own eyes began to glow a redish yellow as he spoke an incantation. With each word, the spellcasters could feel their own magical energy being pulled from their bodies and into the stone. The powerless empath watching with fascination.

A soft pink energy flowed form Malundra, a light blue from Zatanna, and a redish yellow from the conman, and each stream of light entered the amethyst stone. Their energy's began swirling inside the stone mixing together like bright paint, then at the bottom of the stone came a pure white energy flowing into the pink haired girls chest. She jerked slightly, but then her body relaxed and excepted the white energy now flowing through her. Raven stood back in amazment, noting how the pure white looked somewhat like her pure form. Oh how she missed that form, and her powers. There was something she'd never thought she'd say, but she was tired of feeling useless all the time.

The doors opened behind them, and Raven immediately went defensive, but relaxed-slightly-when she saw it was Landon.

"Raven darling. I need your assistance with something. Please bring a first aid kit if you'd be so kind."

Raven looked at him oddly, but grabbed a nearby kit and approached him. "Why?"

Landon didn't respond at first, he just walked to the stairwell. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Outside.**

The entire group of heroes, villains, and other company watched in utter amazement and slight fear at the sight before them. The black as night Beast ripped through the robots like they were made of tissue paper and tossed aside as insignificant pieces of nothing. One by one they fell, until finally the entire island was clear of Blood Bots, the human villains, Private Hive and Mammoth, cowering and cuffed, having a code brown in their pants for fear that they were next. The Beast's head surveyed the area making sure the island was clear of robots, per his King's instrcutions, finally it was just him, his packmates, and his King's team, whom he was told not to harm.

"Is that . . . friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked looking over the Black Beast.

"I . . . think so." Cyborg began scanning the Beast with his equipment. "Well . . . It's kinda Beast Boy. Whatever form this is seems to be smothering our little buddy underneath."

Starfire let out an "oh" of understanding, which got wider when the Black Beast was engulfed in black mist, then was replaced with the lanky shape shifter they knew and loved, sort of.

"Oh . . . man . . . "

Looking at the familiar complextion of, what Beast Boy called, the Nega-Beast Boy both Starfire and Cyborg exchanged VERY worried looks. Without another word the now grey changeling turned and headed into the tower. His movements were void of the usual Beast Boy joviality, and instead seemed more robotic in nature, but Cyborg couldn't worry about that now. His teammates, and company were in need of medical attention.

"All right. Everyone follow me back to the tower and we'll getchyall pacthed up." The group nodded with various nods and noises of understanding, then followed Cyborg and Starfire into the tower.

. . . .

The Medical Wing was packed, so they had to narrow it down to the more serious injuries. Kid Flash was just exhausted, but went about helping the others while the one called Risk wasn't hurt, in fact he had no marks on his body at all which facsinated Cyborg and Starfire, and they both made a mental note to ask about this guy sometime later. Blackfire and Starfire both had minor injuries that their alien phisiology could deal with just fine, but the tension between the two was heavily felt and obvious, so everyone kept their distance. Gnark however was probably injured the most, with Kid Flash and Risk trying to bandage him as best as he could.

Sometime later Robin and Donna, who had returned with Drake Daniels, entered the medical bay and attempted to help out were they could. Probably the most unsettling however was Beast Boy, or Black Beast as Cyborg started to call him. He stood against the wall, his glowing red, pupilous eyes monitering everyone in the Bay, unblinking. It was unsettling yes, but he stood with a protective posture, as if ready to strike at the first sign of touble. It made Robin think of the green version of the Beast when it was protecting Raven, but now he was protecting all of them.

"Is that even still . . . Beast Boy?" Kid Flash asked eyeing the odd grey changeling.

Robin shrugged but Cyborg got an idea. He approached the Black Beast and cleared his throat. "Hey BB. What do you call two banana peels?" He waited a beat. "A pair of slippers!"

Silence.

The changeling kept his face foreward, the only movement coming from a slight twitching of his ears at the sounds of the the hustle and bustle of the Med Bay, or the twitch of his nose. Cyborg turned back around and shrugged in defeat.

"We'll need Landon or Malundra to take a look at him when they can." said Robin with his arms folded. He looked Black Beast up and down and over again, and he couldn't find any evidence of him anywhere.

"Yes I do hope one of them will be able to bring Beast Boy's handsome green color back."

Both boys turned with large eyes to the alien princess. "Uh . . . you think he's handsome?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked at them like the answer was obvious. "Of course. In comparrison to this form, green suits him much better." Well even the boys could get behind that, still Robin tried to ignore the comment all together, and did so by looking for Speedy who seemed to be missing.

"Where's Speedy?" he asked.

Kid Flash reponded. "He and that black hair girl Cheshire took Raven's kids and headed out of here." Kid Flash looked at Risk who was still helping Gnark and stepped closer to the three founding Titans. "Did any of you notice the little baby he was holding?

Robin was confused, but Cyborg and Starfire both nodded and on the other side of the Med Bay, Donna turned her head and was listening intently.

"Yeah what was that about? And did you notice how pissy he got with Landon when he brought her here?" Cyborg asked. "And It may just be me, but did that baby . . . kinda . . . look like him? At least had his hair?"

The four Titans looked at each other with uneasy looks. "Pfft! No!" Kid Flash answered. "I mean come on. Speedy? I mean yeah he's a tomcat, but he wouldn't . . . would he . . . ?"

Donna looked away, a large lump forming in her throat.

* * *

 **Drake's room.**

"YOU BROUGHT 'MY KIDS' TO A BATTLE!" Sure she was powerless but that didn't make Raven any less frightening as she glared daggers at the Demon King who was pinned against the wall under her stare of fury.

"Hey I'm not a babysitter all right, I'm a King, and I had to get here a-and help, a-and . . . " He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Raven was seething and was about to lay into Landon again when her attention was pulled away by a voice from the bed. "Could you guys save the hair pulling for another time?" Raven and Landon looked over to find Drake gently bandaging the wounds on Kole. Her clothes had been ripped and ruined so they had to be removed, Raven helped the girl get into a pair of Drake's sweatpants and a shirt that was clearly way to big for her, then they both worked on bandaging her.

Drake finished up and looked up at her. "That's done. Is there anywhere else?" She slowly shook her head, her eyes not leaving the floor. Drake moved his head underneath her, so that she was looking at him. "Do you need anything?"

Kole was quiet a moment as she thought. "Something to drink."

Drake looked to Raven. "I'll make her some tea." And she left the room, making sure to give one last glare to Landon, telling him they weren't done yet. He sighed in relief, for now.

"What did you do to him?" Landon looked to Drake, who had his hand on Koles. He assumed Drake was asking about Light.

Landon remained calm, not feeling an ounce of guilt as he answered. "I sent him to the Shadow Realm."

At first Drake looked at Landon surprised, but that quickly faded, once he remembered what the deviant attempted to do to Kole. "Good." he said with a flash of anger in his tone. There was silence for a few beats. "Kole do you need anything else?" She lightly shook her head. "Just Gnark, when he's done being patched up," she looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "and you of course."

Drake nodded, then turned to Landon. He didn't need to say anything for the Demon King to know he wasn't needed anymore, and without protest left the room, leaving the two alone. They sat in silence together a few minutes, while Drake thought of what to say to her. What do you say to her? Yeah the bad guy was gone, and would be suffering for eternity, but that didn't take away what he tried to do to her, the very thought continued to fill Drake with a firey anger, which continued until he felt Kole squeeze his hand.

"He's gone now, please don't be angry." she said sofly.

"How can I not be after what he-"

"But he didn't, because you came for me." She put her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Just like I knew you would. I don't like it when your angry, please."

Drake couldn't help but let his anger melt away. He didn't deserve her, not in the slightest, and yet she saw the best in him, and wanted to see it every minute of every day. Drake pulled her hand away, kissed her palm, then gave her a quick kiss on her lips that she returned eagerly. They nuzzled their forheads together for a moment before she spoke again.

"I'm kind of tired." Drake helped her into his bed silently laughing at how large his clothes were on her. "Can you stay with me?"

He looked down at her and smile tucking a loose strand of her pink hair out of the beautiful face. "Of course." Drake laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She pulled herself as close as she could to him and set her head on his chest. They laid there for a while, Drake rubbing her back in circles to help calm and comfort her.

Sleep was taking the young girl, but she needed to say one more thing to her new boyfriend. "I'm glad it wasn't you that hurt him."

Drake leaned his head against hers, kissing the top of it. He wanted to make him hurt and suffer an excrutiating pain, but in the end he was glad to. He wanted to be better, he needed to be better, for this beautiful soul laying next to him. She was what made him feel . . . human.

* * *

The medical bay emptied, and now the Titans and friends were in the common room, save for Gnark, who was laying unconscious on one of the beds, the three founding Titans, and Black Beast, who continued to stare blankly into space, and nothing his teammates did seem to snap him out of it.

With all the commotion going on, no one noticed Landon slip into the Med Bay and grab a glass of water.

"I hate Mondays." he said to no one in particular, but once he spoke he got the attention of the three Titan members.

"Landon I need you." Robin said getting his attention.

Landon refilled his glass taking another drink. "Why Robin this is so sudden. I'll have you know I'm an expensive date." Robin glared, clearly not in the mood for his sacastic crap. "Let me see if I can answer your questions for you. Constantine, Malundra and Zatanna are hard at work fixing your friend, and so far so good. Raven and Drake are with darling Kole at the moment bandaging her wounds in privacy."

Robin had completely forgotten about Kole, but at least she was with Drake which eased his guilt. "Why is friend Kole being bandaged in privacy?" Starfire asked, beating Robin to the punch.

"She had an unfortuneate run in with a deviant Dr. Light. He harmed her, in more ways then one, and wished for privacy. So Drake and Raven are tending to her right now."

Robin remembered that Batman had warned him about Light, but he was still unclear as to why. "What happened to Light?"

Without any emoiton or remorse Landon answered, "Just consider the matter dealt with. Kole is doing fine too by the way thank you for asking." He finished his water and set the glass down.

Robin thought back to the conversation with Slade, and how he was asked by Landon to kill off any supporters of Trigon, both human and Demon alike. Add that to what he had done to Adonis, and Robin was finding that he shouldn't be turning a blind eye to Landon's shinanigans. "Is it safe to assume he might be dead?" Robin asked with he fixed glare at the Demon King.

Landon smirked. "He's not dead. He probably just wishes he was."

Robin eyes went wide. "What did-"

"I know what your going to say, so let me put your concerns to rest. Civilization has always asked that we treat criminals better then they treated their victims so we don't stoop to their level, and 'Rise above' the monsters of this world. What you have to understand, Boy Wonder, is that I am not apart of your 'civilized society' and not just because I am a Demon. I am apart of something much . . . older. Meaning I can do what CIVILIZED individuals can't do. Something I take great pride in." Landon remembered fondly the punishments he dealt out over the years as a Demon punisher under the guided supervision of Carnus Valogneus, an intoxicating nastolgia came over him at the sweet memories.

Before Robin could repremand him (having the false delusion that the KING OF DEMONS might actually listen) Cyborg stepped in.

"Hey Landon we were wondering what is up with BB?"

Landon, seemingly forgetting all about him, turned to the grey changeling. "Oh yeah. That. Well his Demon side is taking his body for a test drive." Landon seemed unphased by the changelings current condition, but the others were clearly worried.

"So is Beast Boy still in there?"

Landon looked back at him, and shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest. I'm not arguing with the results though."

"Well we are." Robin said. "He's not our friend, we don't even recognize him."

Landon scoffed. "What? I'd think you'd like him more-" The sounds of shattering glass drew everyone's attention to the doors. There stood Raven, the tea she made for Kole on the ground, her eyes locked unto the changeling, her mouth opened in shock.

"B-Be . . . ast Boy." She hesitantly moved towards the grey shape shifter, and to everyone's surprise, Beast Boy moved towards her.

"My Princess." he said getting down to one knee. "What do you command of me?"

Raven wordlessly looked around the room to the others, who were just as lost as she was. Landon however looked on with facsination.

"Interesting." he said quietly.

Raven looked back down at Black Beast, who sat there awaiting orders.

"Uh . . . stand up?" Instantly Black Beast got to his feet. She smirkd a bit. "Um . . . hop on one foot?" He hopped on one foot.

"Oooo now make him go clean his room." Cyborg said. "NO! Make him eat meat."

Raven jerked her head towards the metal man, her face set in a menacing scowl. "No," she hissed, "I don't want to control him. He isn't a servent or a pet, he's my-our friend." She looked back at him as he still hopped on one foot. "Stop that!" He stopped.

"I do not understand. Why does he listen to you, and why does he call you princess?" Starfire asked.

Raven blushed slightly. "Well technically . . . I am a princess." Her teammates jaws hit the floor, but thinking about it further it made sense. She was the daughter of the Trigon after all.

"And since she was here first, and because she's prettier, Beast Boy wont listen to me if she's in the room. But if she were to leave, he would take orders from the next hellion baddass, make sense?" Everyone excepted Landon's explanation.

"Okay so how do we get him back?" Raven asked, trying to ignore the creepy way Black Beast stared at her.

"Well we do what we planned before. We need to tether his demonic side to something, which was what you were in the middle of when this whole mess started."

Raven was hit with realization. She bolted from the Med Bay and headed for her room, once inside she ran past "her Kids", Speedy who was being patched up, Cheshire and the baby they were holding (they had some serious explaining to do for that) and grabbed the item she planned on giving to Beast Boy. She sprinted back to the Med Bay with her team staring at her puzzled.

"We tether his Demon side to this." she held it up for them all to see.

Landon stared at it with a twisted expression of confusion on his face, but the others knew the profound impact that the little penny in her fingers had on Beast Boy and on her.

 **Next up the conclusion of the Dark Deal!**


	11. The Start of Something

**Hello ALL**

 **So I lied to you. I said this was going to be the last chapter but there will be this chapter then one more. Don't hate me!**

 **Read and review!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 11: The Start of Something . . . .**

 **Jinx and the other Spellcasters**

The amethyst Sifter Stone flickered then became a dull grey color before floating softly into the hand of a very exhausted Constantine. Constantine stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall and he slumped onto the floor, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Zatanna follow suit. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground, completely drained of energy. As quickly as he could, Constantine shuffled over to the falling magician, and helped to ease her fatigued body onto his own. He wrapped his around around her shoulders, and eased her head onto his chest.

She rolled her eyes, wanting to be angry with him, but found herself comfortable. "What are you doing?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

He smirked. "Just making sure your comfortable when you pass out love."

She attempted to get off of him, but her exhaustion kept her from going anywhere. "You ass." Sleep was beginning to overcome her, but before that happened she needed to tell him something. "I like Italian food." Then she passed out. Constantine snickered, but soon succumbed to sleep himself, but now he knew what kind of food she liked.

Malundra, though drained of magical energy, still had enough to find a nearby chair and heave her fatigued body onto the chair. She looked over the pink haired sorceress, who was breathing easily, some color coming back to her face, even if it was a darker, paler color. Reaching out a little of her empathic power, Malundra could tell her injuries had been repaired, now she was just waiting for her to wake up on her own. Malundra leaned back ready to fall asleep when the door opened. She didn't have the energy to turn around so she waited until whomever it was had walked into her line of sight.

A young dark skinned man in a white jumpsuit with green gloves and boots, and a green helmet walked past her to the unconscious sorceress. Right behind him with the bionic teen, looking over the medical equipment she was still hooked up to. Neither of them seemed to see that Malundra was still awake as the one in the helmet took another chair and sat down at her bed side. Malundra watched the young men for a bit, feeling the emotions of concern and longing wave off of the green helmeted one.

She smiled. "You care about her a great deal I see."

See-More jumped, then spun around to face the clearly still awake red headed witch. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb-"

Malundra held up a tired hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure she appreciates the fact that your here."

See-more looked at her confused. "Does she know I'm here?"

Cyborg responded. "I doubt it, but she seems to be doing much better."

Malundra gave a week shrug. "That's my guess. If you could do me a favor you two, watch over us until we wake up. We're all drained and . . . wo . . . " Malundra trailed off, letting sleep take her. The two boys walked about the room finding spare blankets and drapping them over the sleeping spellcasters.

"How is she doing Cyborg?" See-More asked.

Looking over the equipment he responded. "She's looking good-uh-health whys." See-More snickered.

" . . . mmm . . . " A quiet groan pulled their attention to Jinx. Her eyes fluttering open.

* * *

 **Draco, Drake, Gnark and Kole**

Drake wasn't able to sleep, so instead he opted to play with Kole's hair as her head lay against his chest. He could feel her steady breathing through her chest, her small hand lying on his shoulder. Drake leaned in a took another breath of her hair, closing his eyes as if to memorize it, then was startled by the sounds of his door opening. The black hair and strong chin of the caveman poked his head into his bedroom, looking for his kid sister. Once he saw the girl in Drake's arms he smiled, then frowned at the powerless knight. Drake gave a shrug that told him he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Gnark glared, but walked into the bedroom towards the couple, and right behind him stood the silver haired elder Dragon Knight in the doorway.

Drake made an attempt to get up from his bed, but Kole's grip tightened to keep him in place whenever he made a move. Gnark began to stroke the young girls back which relaxed her grip on the Dragon Knight enough that he was able to slip out. Gnark took his place, wrapping his huge arms around the girl and glowered at Drake. Drake gave a sheepish grin, but then left the two alone and walked with his uncle into the hallway.

"She's cute." Draco said.

Drake smiled at the thought of the pinkette. "She's wonderful." he said in a dream-like voice.

Draco snorted a laugh. "Wow you got it bad."

Drake rolled his eyes. "By the way I didn't have a chance to do this before." Drake wrapped his arms around his uncles neck, which Draco returned. "It's good to see you again Draco."

"You as well." He took a step back. "You look good."

Drake laughed. "A thousand year beauty nap will do that." They both gave a quiet laughter, not wanting to wake the two on the other side. "So let me guess. You've been out of prison ever since the door was opened."

Draco nodded. "After I got out I went looking for my brothers-"

"Their gone." Drake responded quickly. "When I woke up I went looking for them too, but they were all gone."

Draco sighed saddly. "I figured as much, but it didn't hurt to look." They were quiet a moment. "What happened? Why did you chose to leave?"

Drake was quiet thinking about the night he left. "We were losing. Amberlyn's armies were . . . just to much. No one came to our aid and we were completely alone. The only thing we could think to do was retreat. We ran . . . and ran. Finally one night . . . my dad and Tharog made the decision that someone had to leave while they offered themselves as fodder. The plan we came up with was that I was to go to sleep for a thousand years, and hopefully when I woke up, I would help train the new generations of Dragon Knights, but when I awoke . . . there was no one . . . all of them were gone. I searched of about a year, and nothing . . . I was completely alone." Drake felt the sting of hot tears behind his eyes, then a soft smile. "Well 'was'."

Draco smiled to. "We still have each other son, but hope is not gone." Draco reached into his pocket and revealed a slip of paper. "This-this is the answer to rebuilding our home."

Drake remembered seeing the paper in the book of Dragin Knights he "borrowed" from Raven's collection. "There's no way for it to work, I can't read it-"

"But I can. This is writen in a language I am familiar with, and with this spell we can find our brothers and sisters-"

"Draco, they are all gone-" Drake tried to reason with his uncle but he wasn't having it.

"Our generation yes, but not their descendents." Drake was about to speak, but he thought about it. The great great great grandchildren of those he once knew could still be alive, and he and Draco could find them, train them, rebuild their home . . . was it possible. Draco smiled. "Drake, you and I can be the saviors of our species, our family." He placed a hand on the younger Knights shoulder. "You can make your father proud."

Drake looked down at the paper, the possibilities swimming in his head. This is what he had always wanted, to find his family, to save his species and home, to make his father proud . . . but . . .

"Draco I . . . I can't."

Draco's smile faded, his hand slipping off of Drake's shoulder. "Is this about-"

"No. This isn't about her, or this team of super hero kids. This is about me. I made a commitment to these kids and to Landon to stop Carnus, to stop monsters from killing anymore."

Draco shook his head. "But Carnus is imprisoned, and Landon has enough man power, he dosen't need you."

Drake knew his argument was weak, but something about being here with these kids just felt . . . right, and it didn't have anything to do with Kole (even if that was a big part of it) but traveling across country looking for Dragon Knights didn't seem like something he NEEDED to do. Drake took a deep breath and faced his uncle. "I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I . . . just feel like I belong here . . . "

Draco searched his nephews face. "You honestly believe that you belong here with all of these kids instead of with your FAMILY?"

Drake wasn't liking his uncles tone, but chuckled nonetheless. "Family dosen't always end in blood. That was something Tharog told me, after you left."

Draco snorted ice. "I didn't LEAVE, I was SENT away."

Drake could see his uncle was getting frustrated to the point of anger, but he didn't want to end things on a bad note, not knowing when he would see his uncle again. "Draco, you'll always be my family, but right now I am needed here."

The two Knights stared each other down for a while, finally Draco let out an exasperated sigh while hanging his head. "Your just like your father. Stubborn." he laughed then met his nephews gaze again. "I hope you know what your doing son."

Drake smiled. "I do." The two Knights embraced each other before Draco left the younger Knight at the end of the hall by his bedroom. Drake watched as his only family left the Titans Tower until he was out of sight, then he re-entered his bedroom. He couldn't see his girlfriend who was being hidden in the large arms of the caveman but, as he got closer he saw the small smile on her lovely face, which brought one to his as well.

* * *

 **The common room.**

"Dude this is freaky." Kid Flash watched in uneasiness as the grey changeling followed the demoness around like a puppy, but what was weirder was that Raven didn't seem to bothered by it. At the moment she was getting refreshments for the rest of the common room guests, which consisted of a large number of colorful charactors, both villains and non. On one side was Rose, Red-X, and someone called Risk, and on the other was Starfire, Kid Flash, Robin and Donna Troy.

Raven turned to her new shadow. "Can you get some ice please." Without any hesitation he went to the fridge and filled the glass cups with ice. As cool as this was, after all who wouldn't want someone to wade on them hand and foot, she didn't want this to be their relationship. Raven carried the tray of drinks to the living room.

"My princess," Black Beast stood in front of her, "I will take those." He took the tray from her hands before she could protest and started to hand out drinks to everyone. Raven blushed when she noticed everyone staring at her at the princess comment.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Raven hadn't noticed Starfire float next to her and join her in watching the demon changeling.

"No. I'm not." she said with a sad frown.

"I do not understand, isn't it good that he wishes to follow your every whim? Is that not what earth females want in a man?"

Raven snorted a laugh. "I want someone to do these things for me because he WANTS to, not because he HAS to."

Starfire floated in front of her vision, blocking her from the black changeling. "Raven . . . are you wanting Beast Boy to doing the WANTING of doing nice things for you?"

She couldn't hide it any longer. " . . . I-I think so . . . " Raven had to calm the alien when she wanted to squeal and fly around the room. "Starfire calm down."

She bounced with her hands over her face. "I am sorry. I am just so happy for you friend Raven. You are finally recognizing your feelings."

"Well don't get to excited yet, we need to figure out how to fix him. Help me look for Landon or Malundra."

Before Raven could get to far, Starfire grabbed her by her arm holding her back. "Wait, I must ask you a question first."

Raven looked at Starfire oddly. "Yeah? What is it?"

Starfire released her grip on her arm and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Has-uh-friend Robin said anything about . . . what we will be doing tonight?"

Raven knit her brows together in confusion. "I don't think so. Why? Are we supposed to be doing something tonight?"

Starfire glanced out the window, taking notice of how the sun was beginning to set. She brought her head down and shook it. "No. I guess not." Once again Raven didn't need her empathic powers to tell the poor alien was hurting. Why? She didn't know, but it may have something to do with Robin. Glancing around the living room, she found the Boy Wonder talking with Kid Flash and another young women with jet black hair she didn't recognize, but looked shockingly like a smaller younger version of Wonder Women.

"RAVEN!" Raven leapt a foot in the air when she heard the shrill cries of "her" kids running into the common room and tackling her in a huge hug, the teddy bear close behind grabbing all of them at once. Raven forgot about her problems a moment and took in the warmth of "her" kids, until a feral snarling got her attention. Black Beast was charging towards the demoness, his red eyes focusing on the three children.

"Beast Boy stop!" Raven yelled just in time. Everyone in the common room tensed and turned their attention to the black changeling. Raven picked up the younger two, while Melvin clung to her leg. "These are our friends. They wont hurt me." She said calmly. Black Beast looked down at the kids and snorted, black smoke whisping about his face from his nostrils.

"Raven, what's wrong with Uncle Beast Boy?" Melvin asked worridly.

Raven looked down at the young blonde. "He's-uh-I don't know. Do you know where Landon is?"

Melvin put her finger to her chin, her large blue eyes in thought. "He was with Mister Drake, then he walked off with some lady with black hair and purple eyes that looked kind of like Auntie Starfire, but I haven't seen him since."

Raven's eyes widened. "Blackfire?" She turned to Starfire. "Blackfire is here? What is she doing here?"

Starfire looked down. "It is a tale that is long, and I do not wish to discuss it now."

Before Raven could speak, the double doors opened again, but this time the Titan Archer walked in with the young girl in the ripped up Kimodo at his side, a baby in her arms.

Robin was still talking with Donna and Kid Flash when he noticed Speedy and the black haired girl enter the common room, but his detective eyes went right for the child in the girls arms. Already his mind told him that she had his hair and her eyes, nose, and lips. Aparently Kid Flash thought the same thing.

"Dude that HAS to be his kid." he whispered to the Boy Wonder. He didn't catch Donna go rigid at the statement. Robin didn't respond, instead he approached the Archer, but before he could begin laying into him, Speedy beat him to the punch.

"Robin," he glanced around the common room, "everyone! I-uh-have something to tell you guys." He had everyone's undivided attention. "Um . . . hoo this was easier in the mirror. Um . . . well I'll start with the question on everyone's mind." He motioned to the little girl who was nibbling on a teething toy, her large dark eyes searching the room out of curiosity. "This is my . . . daughter Lian Nguyen-Harper, and this is her mother, Jade Nguyen." Cheshire wasn't the kind of person to get nervous or shy, or intimidated, but having all these eyes on her, each in a judging fashion, made her move slightly behind the father of her child.

Everyone stared not knowing what to say or do. Well Donna knew what to do. She turned around and began crying in the corner which didn't go unnoticed by Speedy, or Kid Flash who was now comforting her as best he could.

As if wanting to defuse an awkward situation, Starfire floated over to Cheshire, known as Jade, and looked at the little girl in her arms. He eyes brightened at the young child. "Friend Speedy, your Bumgorf is most adorable!" Lian looked over the alien princess curiously, she wasn't afraid clearly, just more curious then anything else. "May I hold her?"

Jade looked over to Speedy, unsure about whether or not to hand her child to her. "If you promise to be gentle." He told her aware of Starfire's overzealous behavior.

"I do the promising of pinkies!" Hesitantly, Jade handed her child over to Starfire. Shockingly she was very gentle with the baby, but began rocking her a little to roughly making her whimper.

Before Jade could take her child back, a pale hand shot in front of her. "Starfire not like that." Raven calmly took Lian in her own arms and demonstrated how it was to be done. "Like this." She handed her back and now the little girl was giggling in the aliens arms.

The girls in the common room began swooning over the baby, while Robin approached the uneasy parents. "Jade Nguyen huh? Any relation to a Jade Nguyen in the League of Shadows?"

Jade glared at Robin, Speedy doing the same. "That's not my life anymore."

Robin crossed his arms. "I find that hard to believe Ra's Al Ghul just let you go out of the goodness of his heart."

"You wont have to worry about Ra's darling." Landon, along with Blackfire walked into the common room behind Speedy and Jade. "He knows she's in my employ." Robin regarded Blackfire a moment, whose eyes were planted on the Demon King, he made a mental note to ask about that later.

"You know the Demon's Head?" Jade asked a little shocked.

Landon chuckled. "We have tea together at least twice a month. Believe me you haven't lived until you've tried his special brew. Besides someone has to keep his Lazarus Pit fully stocked." Landon winked at Red-X, who only glared under his mask. Robin looked back to the theif but he had other things to deal with at the moment.

"Anyways." Robin pulled their attention back. "What do you mean 'in your employ'?"

"Well. With Slade's soul already downstairs doing the Hell mumbo . . . again, I needed a fine young group of strong young bucks to assist me in my crusade to keep my reign over Hell stay in check. Along with Cheshire here, I also have Rose, Mister Red-X, Mister Drescoll, and Blackfire here." Landon winked at the girl who threw him bedroom eyes, causing Starfire to almost drop the baby again. "I also spoke with the fat little man upstairs and he agreed to help as well."

Robin scoffed and looked to Red-X. "Let me guess you all make good money working for Landon?"

"Money's not the only thing he's offering, kid." said Red-X.

"Then what else?" Raven asked.

"To put it simply Darling. Redemption." Landon responded. "You see, each of these little darlings have quite a resume that is worthy of damnation in the pit, but seeing as how they can go either way on the line of lady law, they do what I ask, I pull strings with connections I have upstairs, and when the time comes, they get the penthouse instead of the basement."

Robin took the information in not sure of how to respond. On the one hand it seemed like a good idea, for someone like Cheshire, who had a few bodies under her belt, but at the same time it still felt like a form of extortion.

"That actually brings me to something else I needed to talk to you about Robin." Speedy brought Robin back from his musings. "Landon has offered me a place on his team and I . . . uh . . . excepted."

His comment sucked the oxygen out of the room and drew the attention of both Kid Flash and Donna who were in his face in seconds.

"What do you mean excepted! You can't work for a Demon?" Donna yelled.

"I'm not doing this for the money or anything like that. I'm doing this for Lian. I didn't have my parents, and Jade's father is a royal dick and her mother has a hard time taking care of herself. Doing this ensures that I keep Jade safe, and she keeps me safe, and this way, her mom is taken care of and so is Lian."

"So what your trading Hero work for being a mercenary?" Kid Flash spat.

"It's not about the money!" Speedy shot back getting defensive.

"It's not!" Jade stood in front of Speedy. "When Landon came to me he told me what he was and I laughed in his face, becrause if he was a demon, then that meant there is a Hell, and I don't want there to be a Hell because that's . . . ," Jade fought back the growing lump in her throat, "and you have no IDEA what I've done, the lives I've destroyed, the lives I've ended, the horrors I have seen. I knew where I was going, and at first I was fine with it, but that all changed . . . " Jade's dark watery eyes fell on the little girl playing with the other children, and instantly she started sobbing. "I don't want to go to Hell . . . "

Speedy approached her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder. "And I wont let her."

Once again it got quiet, minus the cooing coming from the little girl.

"But what if something happens to both of you?" The small sad voice of Donna spoke up.

Speedy strolled over and picked up his daughter and walked over to Donna. "Jade and I talked about that once we got back here and we came to the conclusion." He met his former loves eyes. "We want you, and the people of Themyscira to take care of her."

Donna couldn't breath, she couldn't speak, her emotions were to great. Silent tears began falling down her face while she looked into the eyes of the man she still loved, then down to his daughter. She cleared her throat and gave a wet smile. "C-can I hold her?" Speedy smiled and handed his little girl to the Amazon. She was awkward at first, but once the little girl began giggling and playing with her earrings Donna relaxed, taking in the warmth of the child.

Robin let out a heavy sigh. He knew that Speedy's mind was made up and there was no changing it, but then a thought struck him. "I guess that means theres a vacancy on the Titans East Team then huh?" Speedy nodded already knowing were he was going with this. Robin turned to Donna. "Donna? Feel like being a Teen Titan again?" For the second time in five seconds, Donna couldn't speak, the lump in her throat growing more and more as the tears fell. Since she couldn't find the words to speak she simply nodded her head as fast as she could, her hair whiping in the face of the little girl in her arms. Robin smiled. "Welcome to the family."

While Donna was being congradulated, Raven took this chance to approach Landon. "We still have a problem."

Landon looked past her to the grey shape shifter behind her. "I dunno, I kinda like him this way. Much more quiet." Raven glared at him and with a roll of his eyes turned towards the door. "Lets find Malundra."

The doors opened once again. See-More bounding in.

"Jinx is awake!"

* * *

Malundra looked down at the penny, then at Black Beast, who was laying on Raven's bed.

"Why are we doing this in my room?" she asked.

Landon shrugged. "I like it here. It's cozy."

She rolled her eyes. "Just stay out of my underwear drawer."

He crossed his heart. "I swear I wont do it again."

Before Raven could fight back Malundra got their attention. "Just so you know Raven, this will work just fine. I can feel a strong connection between this and him. May I ask why that is?"

Raven shuffled her feet. "When the prophecy was about to be fullfilled I had lost hope, but even knowing all of this he still believed in me, and I in him." She let out a quiet laugh. "He found that thing earlier in the day and gave it to me 'for luck'. I don't think anyone has ever given me something more special."

Malundra swooned, a moment that was quickly ruined by the Demon King. "Raven your giving me diabetes."

"Shut up." she muttered and watched as Malundra went to work. Malundra held the penny right over Black Beasts heart and began muttering in a different language. The chakra on her forhead started to glow a bright salmon color, then a black mist began floating from the changeling and into the penny now floating over his body.

This process seemed to take quite a while, but once it was done all that was left was a very GREEN changeling.

Once finished, the penny floated to Malundra's outstretched hand. "Soooooo what, his powers are now in that penny?" Raven asked.

"Just his demonic powers. And not only does this now house his dark powers, but anyone in possession of this penny now has complete control over him." Malundra handed the penny to Raven who shrunk away from it.

"No. I don't want to control him."

"You don't have to Darling, just make sure no one else will." Raven regarded Landon, then hesitantly took the penny into her hand.

"I still don't want to do this."

"Do . . . what . . . ?" The three in Raven's room looked over to her bed and saw the GREEN changeling struggling to sit up.

Malundra put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to sit up, you've been through a lot." He obeyed instantly and fell back onto the bed.

Landon approached him. "What do you remember?" he asked immediately.

Beast boy just stared at the ceiling as he thought. "Um . . . the last thing . . . I remember was . . . you standing over me. I don't remember anything after that."

Landon nodded quietly. "Worry not my young green friend. Nothing important happened." He turned to Raven, then back down to Beast Boy. "Malundra why don't we leave these two crazy kids to their own devices." She nodded, then both of them left the pale and green Titan alone.

She walked over to her bed and took a seat next to him. "Raven, what's going on?" he asked, in a very tired husky voice.

She smiled. "It's kind of a long story."

Beast Boy laughed slightly. "I feel like I've been hit by a few trans."

They were quiet a moment before Raven showed him the penny in her hand, he got to his side proping himself up on his elbow. "Raven . . . is that-"

"Yup. I hung on to it all this time."

Beast Boy was touched, and also confused. "Why are you showing this to me?"

Raven shuffled her shoulders. "Remember the demon blood thing you've been struggling with?" He nodded. Raven spent the next few minutes explaining to him what had happened to him, and that they had to place his demonic energy into the penny. "And now if anyone was to get a hold of this, they would be able to control you, and the demon inside you." She held the penny in the palm of her hand and motioned for him to take it. Beast Boy looked at the penny for a while, then reached up his hand to her own and helped to wrap her delicate fingers around the small coin.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Raven, I will lose this thing in a second and you know it." He said with a sheepish smile, then locked eyes with the demoness. "I trust you with every ounce of my greenness, and I want you to hang on to this, and I know for a fact you will do the right thing with it." Raven began to choke on her tears. Once again Beast Boy had proven to be the sweetest person she had ever met. He tilted his head. "What is it?"

She shook her head, a bit of her tears flying off of her face. "Nothing. I . . . uh . . . I just don't know what to say."

Beast Boy his finger under her chin. "Just say you'll look after it for me."

She nodded. "Y-yes I will." She brought the penny in her fist to her heart, now it meant more to her then any other possession she owned.

Beast Boy nodded, then fell back onto her bed. "I'm going to . . . " She laughed when Beast Boy passed out. Yup this was the guy she was crushing on.

* * *

It took a while for everyone to shuffle through Jinx's bedroom to give her hugs, wish her glad she was okay, but after all of that was done everyone shuffled back to the Common room. All but one.

Kid Flash took the girls pale hand in his own. "You have no idea how glad I am your okay." he said using his other hand to caress her face.

She smiled, to tired to be snarky. "I don't even remember what happened. One moment this . . . thing is trying to possess me . . . and the next-"

He shushed her. "Hey it's okay now. Your okay now."

She leaned into his touch. "I . . . think I'm ready to put our relationship back on track."

His heart skipped a beat. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He gently pressed his lips to her own, being careful to not hurt her, but someone clearing their throat at the door got their attention.

"Hey Jinx." said See-More. "I . . . uh-"

Jinx gently rubber her boyfriends arm. "Could you give us a minute?" He nodded, kissed her again and bolted out of the room.

See-More shook his head. "Does he ever slow down?"

Jinx leaned back on her large pillow. "So Brother Blood huh?"

See-More looked down in shame. "I-If-"

"I know." The silence stretched over the teens for a few minutes, See-More walking closer to the hexer. "So what now for you?"

See-More shrugged. "There's an opening on a new team. Probably done with the whole villain thing. I mean stealing is one thing . . . "

"Yeah, but that's were it starts."

He looked up to her. "Is that why you left?"

She shurgged a shoulder. "People think I left for a guy, even if that did help, it ultimately wasn't the reason. The H.I.V.E. may have taken me in, and trained me, but they were never a family to me. Here with the Titans I am finally a member of a family, one that dosen't expect anything form me, but to be my best."

See-More snorted a laugh. "That sounds nice."

Jinx took his hand that was dangling by his side. "Just make sure this 'new team' will give you what you need to."

He smiled at her, a chance at not ending up in Hell seemed like a great option. "I think it'll be just what I need."

Once again a comfortable silence fell over the two until See-More got a buzzing from his belt. "Looks Like I gotta go." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, then left the room.

"Wait See-More, do you know who those two are?" She motioned to the out cold couple on the other side of her room. Constantine made a shushing noise with his finger and leaned his head on Zatanna's who was unaware that he was now just there for the heck of it.

* * *

 **Nightfall**

Starfire was laying on her side in the center of her queen sized bed, curled up in a fetal position with tears falling from her eyes. Her pet larva gurgled saddly as he nuzzled the poor alien princess. She put her hand on his head and began to stroke the little larvae.

"Oh Silkie. I guess it was too much for me to expect Robin to remember our date this evening, but my heart wished he had remembered." The mutant larvae gurgled saddly again then wiggled his way under her chin in another attempt to comfort her. She giggled slightly, but her broken heart kept her from feeling the usual happiness the little worm gave to her.

She was startled by a soft knocking at her door. "One minute please." She wiped her eyes and made herself presentable before answering her door. The wide stature of her metalic older brother stood on the other side of her door, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Star. I was going to get some pizza's wanna come with?" Starfire still felt the sting in her heart by not being able to go on her date with Robin, but maybe enjoying pizza with her friends would brighten her mood. She nodded and walked with the tin man to the elevators. "You alright Star? You seem a little down?"

She kept her eyes foreward as they walked. "I am fine." she said evenly.

"You sure 'cuz you seem-"

"Cyborg. I have learned on Earth that Earth people use the word Fine when they do not wish to talk about something. So that is how I am using the word now." Cyborg looked saddly at his sister, but shrugged and pressed the button closing the elevator doors. The jerk of the car told her they were headed up. "Why are we going up?"

"Oh crap! I must have hit the wrong button. Oh well I'll fix it when we stop." Starfire looked at the metal man oddly, but didn't read to much into the situation, until the car came to a stop and Cyborg exited onto the roof. He walked away without looking back as if she wasn't even there, which only darkened her mood further.

"Friend I thought we were go-" He words caught in her throat when her tear stained eyes took in the sight of the rooftop.

There was no moon in the sky this evening, but the rooftop was still illuminated by lit lanterns that were lining the tops of the roofs edge. In the center of the roof, was the Boy Wonder dressed in a casual button up shirt and black slacks, his face still adorning his usual domino mask. Around the rooftop stood her friends and teammates. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy (whom she was glad to see was green again) Drake, Gnark, Kole, Landon and Malundra.

Robin chuckled seeing the look on Starfire's face. "You didn't think I'd forget our date tonight did you?"

Still stunned she responded. "Yes. I did."

Robin nervously tugged his collar. "Well I didn't I just didn't have enough time to plan anything better."

Starfire flew the rest of the way to Robin. "Do not be silly. This is most wonderful, but I must ask. What are we doing up here?"

Robin turned to Cyborg. "I'll show ya." Cyborg tapped a button on his forearm, then large speakers emerged from the four corners of the rooftop filling the quiet night with slow soft music. Robin extended his hand to the alien princess. "Would you like to dance?"

Starfire felt she was about to cry again when she took his hand. He helped guide her hands to his neck as he placed his own on her waist and slowly the two began to sway to the music.

. . . .

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the roof watching the two, then slowly looked over to the demoness. Her violet eyes sparkling in the glow of the lanterns. He approached her with his hands out. "Raven may I-"

"I don't dance." she said instantly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. "Neither do I so this should be fun." He dragged her to the center of the roof, putting her hands behind his neck and holding her by her waist. She blushed at the intimate position of his hands and reached for her hood, but his hand held her back. "Can I see your face while we dance please?"

She sighed, but gave a small nod which he responded with a toothy grin, then they too were swaying to the soft music.

. . . .

Drake Daniels watched as the large caveman slowly danced with his sister with the others in the center of the roof. Landon drinking a glass of scotch next to him.

"Did you know any of this would happen?" he asked the Demon King.

Landon took another sip. "You mean did I know when I asked you to come here with me, that you would be living with a bunch of superhero kids and end up falling for a young women with pink hair, who turns you into jelly? Nope. I had no idea." Drake rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Over a thousand years ago I promised your mother and father I'd look out for you, and that includes protecting you from yourself."

Drake shurgged. "Fair enough."

Once again the two friends were silent before Landon spoke again. "You remember what this weekend is right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Landon took another drink as he watched the Kole dance. "She's a keeper Drake. Don't screw it up."

Before Drake could tell him he didn't plan on it he was pulled to the dance floor by the hands of the red headed witch. She placed his hand on her waist, and took his other one in her own and they began to sway as well.

"She's beautiful Drake." she said as she looked up into his eyes.

Drake laughed. "And if I hurt her you'll hurt me right?"

Malundra smiled. "Something like that." The two swayed to the music in comfortable silence. Drake couldn't explain it, but he felt a deep familiar bond with this women, like he knew her from somewhere and they connected on a level that Drake didn't have with anyone else. Malundra opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. "Drake . . . "

He looked down at her oddly. "Something wrong?"

She moved her mouth, but it suddenly became very dry. "I'm . . . I'm your- . . ." Once again Drake looked at her oddly . . .

. . . .

. . . .

" . . . I'm happy for you . . . "

Malundra released him and stepped away, leaving him to watch her walk away.

"Drake?" Kole had finished dancing with Gnark and was now at his side. "Is everything okay?" Drake looked up to the witch who was now standing by Landon.

"Yeah I think so." He shook away his confusion before looking to his girlfriend. "She was just giving me some dancing lessons." He smiled at Kole whom he picked up bridal style and spun around.

She squealed with delight bringing her face close to his, then without setting her down began to dance to the rhythm of the slow sounding music. "Looks like they worked." Drake smiled leaning his head to her . . . wait . . .

Landon promised his father AND mother that he would look after him . . . but Landon never knew his mother?

. . . .

Raven looked didn't know were to look as she danced with the changeling, so she watched the other couples currently-WAIT COUPLE!? They weren't a-oh the hell with it. She looked over to Kole and Starfire who had their head leaned against the chest of their partners, so she copied them by placing her head under his chin. She felt his heart skip a beat which made her smile, but she wouldn't let him see that.

"Raven?" he called her name softly and quietly.

"Hmm?" she responded, not wanting to leave this very warm and comforting position.

"Do you . . . uh . . . think . . . "

She pulled her head off of his chest and looked at his face. "Yes?"

"Do you think that . . . maybe you and I could . . . uh-"

Raven jerked backward as if someone had stabbed her in the back, her body going stiff in his arms. "Raven!" He shouted with concern. She screamed as another sharp pain shot through her body this time bringing her to her knees. "RAVEN!" The rest of his team was at their side in a second just as the demoness began to convulse, but she wasn't the only one.

"DRAKE!" The Titans turned around to see Drake also on the ground experiencing fits of convulsions. Kole, Gnark, Landon and Malundra were standing over him, but seemed as clueless as the others.

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy's shouts drew Robin's attention to one of his pouches on his belt (he may have been in casual wear, but he never went anywhere without his belt), and saw a black and blue glow coming from one of the pouches. Then black and blue energy began to flow out of his belt and into the mouths of both Raven and Drake.

"Robin what is happening?" A concerned Starfire asked.

Robin watched as the energy was excepted into the bodies of Raven and Drake, realization dawning on him. "I think they're getting their powers back."

 **Okay the next chapter will be the last one!**

 **until then!**


	12. Fire and Ice

**This chapter is a bit short so I wanted to knock it out of the park right then and there. I hope you enjoy it and review.**

 **It's a DOOZY!**

 **Chapter 12: Fire and Ice**

 **Watchtower. Earths Orbit.**

Down in the containment cells of the Watchtower, Carnus Valogneus was sitting hunched over on his cot, his elbows pressing into his knees and his eyes staring unblinking at a single spot on the floor. True since he was cut off from the Earth, his powers were diminished, but hadn't comepletely vanished. This being the case, he was slowly able to heal himself of the injuries he sustained during the battle with the Five Original Titans.

But now the time had come.

Carnus reached into the back of his mouth for one of his molars and pulled one of them loose. Looking down at the tooth he saw the markings he had etched into it a long time ago just in case he found himself caged again before he could finish his work. Yes Carnus had a plan, and he was going to see it through. He dropped the tooth onto the ground with a small click and crushed it with his foot.

* * *

 **Gotham city. The Batcave.**

Alfred Pennyworth traveled down the small elevetor that led from the secret entrance of Wayne Manor down to the dark sanctuary beneath. Once he entered the dark and foreboding cavern he made his way to the large computer on the far side of the cave and the dark man sitting in front of the screen, a deep scowl on face. However his oldest friend learned to interrupt his different looks considereing they were all the same to an outside perspective, this scowl had just the slightest hint of betrayal and sadness. Alfred walked towards Dark Knight, a tray with a hot tea kettle, a couple of cups, sugar and milk, and a few scones. Alfred looked down at his dark charge as he prepared the tea.

"I trust everything is not in order master Bruce?" the elder english man asked.

Batman didn't respond at first, instead listening to the clinking of Alfred preparing the refreshments. "At first I couldn't find anything on the event in question, but then I found this." Batman clicked a button bringing Alfreds attention away from his work.

"Oh dear. A rape kit was requisitioned for a Mrs. Sue Dibny?"

Batman clicked out of the page. "It would appear so."

Alfred looked down at the distressed hero. "And this troubles you sir?"

Batman sighed. "It means the Demon was right. My mind was tampered with, as was Dr. Light's."

Alfred was quiet as the Dark Knight obsorbed the information he had discovered. "If it means anything master Bruce, I invited a guest over that may be able to shed some light on this incident."

Batman's head shot up. "Who?"

Alfred finished preparing the Tea making sure to add a scone. "One of the few who remembers when Prince of Wales Tea Blend was first created."

"And one who enjoys your Blend fondly." Alfred extended a cup of prepared tea to a nearby chair that was suddenly occupied by another English man, one who Batman both recognized and wasn't too excited to see.

"Landon." he greeted in a deep gruff voice.

Landon let the aroma of the prepared tea waft over his senses before taking a sip. "Oh Alfred . . . your a magician."

"You flatter me mister Landon-"

"How did you get in here?" Batman asked. "I had Constantine himself prepare the warding on this place."

"Unless he is invited." Alfred clarified. "I took the liberty, of inviting him as our guest." Alfred set a cup of tea in front of the Dark Knight before leaving the two alone to their meeting.

His teacup went untouched as he stared down the Demon. "Alfred said you had information on Dr. Light?"

Landon looked up from his tea. "Who?" Batman narrowed his eyes, not planning on repeating himself. "OH YES! Him. Yeah I sent him to the Shadow Realm." he answered matter-of-factly.

Batman didn't respond except for the small raise of a brow under his mask. "I'm assuming that's bad."

Landon almost snorted his tea out of his nose, a laugh tickling his throat. "Oh darling . . . It dosen't get any worse. How would you feel being awake for all eternity, never to shut your eyes, never seeing light, but seeing the world pass around you and no one can hear you scream. Can't imagine what it's like in there, and believe me whan I say, I can imagine . . . a lot of things"

If Batman was capabale of shuddering, her probably would have. "Did he attack anyone?"

Landon snickered. "He made the mistake of attacking a young women who owns the heart of my dearest friend Drake Daniels."

"The young man with the ability to become a Dragon?" Landon gave a small nod. "I didn't think Demon's had friends. Just torture victims?"

Landon shrugged. "I torture all my friends." It was true, Landon tortured Drake the first time he met him. Landon finished his tea and set it down. "Speaking of torture, we need to discuss what to do with my Demon."

"Carnus is locked down tight at the Watchtower-"

"Trust me, the only reason he has been there for as long as he has it's because he WANTS to be. He has a much bigger end game in mind."

Batman became thoughtful. "I didn't think Carnus made plans. Just chaos for the sake of chaos."

Landon shook his head while staying in thought. "That may have been the case when he first got topside, but something has changed about him. I don't know what or why, but he's different now, and it's . . . troubling. When he was out of control was one thing, but nothing is more frightening then someone who enjoys chaos and has a plan . . ."

The two dark beings remained quiet for a moment longer until the large monitor began to beep loudly. Batman glanced upwards noticing a transmission coming from the Watchtower. Begrudgingly he excepted the call. "Batman." He responded in his signature stoic monotone, but Landon could feel the coldness coming from his tone.

The screen was filled with the picture of the Amazon princess. "Bruce. The Demon-"

"Escaped?" Batman finished.

She looked at him with slight amazement, but she knew by now to expect this kind of thing from him. Still she had to ask. "How did you know?"

Batman glanced at Landon who wore a small smug grin on his face. "Lucky guess."

* * *

Vandal Savage glanced at the grandfather clock on the other side of the study, his patients wearing thin. He let out an audible sigh of annoyance making sure his companion could hear it as he paced nervously in front of the lit fireplace. Klarion anxiously rubbed his hands together as he paced a hole into the ground, they had been waiting for coming up on five hours now and Klarion could tell Savage was getting frustrated.

The scared man finally stood up from his large red leather arm chair, Klarion bolted to intercept him. "Please Savage!" He shouted in a whiny child-like voice. "Give him more time he'll be here!"

Savage scowled. "I don't like having my time wasted Witch boy, true all I have is time, but still." He brushed aside Klarion intent on leaving.

"Wait!" Klarion stomped his foot creating a barrior of red energy in front of the immortal. "I said WAIT!" he whined again.

Savage turned around. "You think you can order me BOY?" The two scared off until they heard a loud hissing coming from the corner of the study. They turned to see Klarion's familiar hissing at a darkened corner of the room, her hair standing on end, fangs bared and eyes gleaming in the fire light.

Klarion let out a gasp of glee. "He's here! See I told you. I told you, I told you, I told you!" His familiar, Teekl ceased her hissing and leapt into her masters arms. Savage eyed the corner curiously until a figure in black with milky white eyes emerged from the darkness, Teekl hissing more furiociously. "BAD TEEKL." The Witch Boy scolded. "Do not be rude to our guest!" Klarion tossed the Tabby Cat aside and ran to the Demon, his long pale fingers wrapping taking his own in a fervent handshake. "I'm Klarion! I-I was the one who contacted you about-about our orgainization. I have to say I'm a HUGE fan of your work, a-a-and-"

Carnus ripped his hand from the childs. "A pleasure Klarion. I am an admirer of your as well." His eyes landen on the immortal. "And yours mister Savage."

The two shook hands. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." Savage was still irritated in waiting for so long, but that seemed to fade away once he looked into the lifeless eyes of the Demon Torturer.

"I apologize for that. I had business in the Watchtower." Savage and Carnus took a seat in the large leather armchairs while Klairon continued to follow Carnus like a puppy.

"What did you do? Possess Superman and forced him to kill all of his teammates while he watched? O-or maybe ripped about their floation rings so the Watchtower would come crashing into the earth. Maybe on top of some orphanage! Oh oh oh! Maybe you-"

"To answer your question my young eager beaver. I simply told the truth."

Klarion looked dissapointed. "Whaaaaagh the TRUTH! How is that CHAOS!?"

Carnus smirked at the young witch. "You have a lot to learn about chaos my young friend, if you are unaware how a simple kernal of truth has the capability to bring an organization like the Justice League crumbling down."

While Klarion was still pouting, Savage looked very pleased with his response. "Well said. So Maybe we should get to business then." Savage leaned foreward. "I assume you know about our organization, the Light?"

Carnus looked to Savage, an uninterested look in his face. "I am aware of your exploits. I heard many things in the pits of Hell, my question to you is what do you want of me?"

Savage smiled. "You have done something that very few have done before-"

"You've killed Leaguers!" Klarion piped up again. "And Titans! Without big plans or explosions or infultrations or-"

Savage held a hand to silence the excited child. "What he means is we are VERY impressed with your talents, and we would like to offer you a chance to serve the light."

Carnus raised a brow at the word "serve", but was still intrigued by what they were offering. "Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to over the next month or so, but I will be more then willing to assist in any way I can, assuming you do something for me."

It was Vandal's turn to look interested. "Go on."

Carnus leaned foreward, ignoring the boy who was hanging on his every word. "I have become to vulnerable to pesky irritants such as Holy Water, Iron, Salt, etc." Carnus turned to Klarion. "I need you to teach me to combat these things so I become more of an agent of Chaos," he turned to Savage, "and the Light."

Klarion squealed, grabbing his Tabby cat and spinning her around. "Did you hear that!? Carnus Valogneus needs ME!" He continued to laugh and jump excitedly while Carnus made more arrangements with Savage. Carnus wasn't a fool though, he had no intentions of joining their "Light". He knew better then anyone he wasn't going to survive this upcoming battle with the Titans, he just needed to hold out a little bit longer, and these fools were the ones to teach him.

* * *

A shinning saphire Dragon flew effortlessly through the high forest green mountians of Switzerland, an unconscious young man with white hair, silver body armor, and a scarf around the lower half of his face, in his claws. Draco remembered coming through these mountains more then a thousand years ago when he met, in secret, the love of his life, not that his brothers ever understood that is, but who were they to talk. Corwin had carnal relations with a WITCH, and he dared to judge him on his relations with Drakull? The beautiful Dragon Mistriss of the East. One good thing came from it though. The witch giving birth to probably the most poweful being this world had ever seen, not that Drake knew that of course. Malundra took precautions to make sure that didn't happen, so now it was up to him.

Draco's ice blue eyes found the cave carved into the side of the mountain, hidden from view of the outside world and with one final swoop, dove for the cliffs edge. Once they came to a stone covered outcove, Draco dropped his charge onto the ground with a thud. Immediately Malchior sucked in a breath of air sitting upright and taking in his surroundings.

Draco, still in his icy Dragon form, looked down at him. "We're here!"

Malchior got to his feet. "It's about bloody time. If I didn't know any better you wanted me trapped in the Veil."

Draco smirked. "Just be glad I forced you to put that Temporary Death spell on yourself or you would be in the Veil and beyond forever." Malchoir narrowed his eyes, but the Elder Knight ignored him, while changing back into his human form walking deeper into the cave.

"Well for all I know, YOU wouldn't have brought me back to my MotherLand to break the spell."

Once again Draco smirked. "I may have taken my time, but I wouldn't do that to my new partner." The two Dragon Knights began their descention deeper into the cave, torches along the stone walls being lit as they passed by them. "I still think you should have tried a little bit harder to get your nephew to come with us."

Draco shook his head, his silver hair bouncing about his face. "I don't need to force him, my young friend. All I have to do . . . is wait." Draco took Malchior's silence as confusion. "Believe me. Drake's happiness WILL be short lived, and when it all comes crumbling down, I'LL be here to pick up the pieces. Then he will see our way of thinking with NO questions asked." The two finally came to the bottom of the stone carved staircase, torches illuminated the darkened tomb. At the end of the stone hall was a massive coffin made of clear diamond like glass the sparkled under the dancing light of the torches. Malchior ran past Draco and fell to his knees, drapping his upper body over the glass coffin. Inside they could see the faint outline of a women with bright golden hair draped over her beautiful soft alabaster face and scarlet red lips.

Malchior began to stroke the top of the glass coffin. "Soon mother. Soon we will bathe this world in fire."

Draco put his hand on top of the diomand-like glass, a chill running up his arm remiding him of the passionate love that burned within him for this women. He turned to the right of the cave towards a wall of ice smiling at the outline of a women in a light blue dress, braided blonde hair, eyelids closed over beautiful blue eyes, frozen in place as if she was asleep. Though only Draco recognized the former Ice Queen of Arendelle.

"And Ice." Draco finished with a smirk.

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **So this was a chapter of Villains and a LOT! of shit just got set up!  
Next time we're going to get a little more fluffier. Romance is in the air for our heroes. Love will be realized and strengthened, hearts will be broken, but whose? **

**I guess we'll just have to find out.**

 **Read review. See ya'll later!**


End file.
